


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Expeditioners of the Sea

by CharEmblem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Main-Game Storyline, Mild Language, PMD, PSMD, PSMD Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharEmblem/pseuds/CharEmblem
Summary: DEAD





	1. Incomplete Destinies

 

* * *

_You may rest easy, human. The blunt of the memories have been removed, and the ones you requested to not be touched are unharmed. All that remains is this last memory._

_**Right. I'm ready.** _

_Let us begin, then. This one is quite large, so bear with me._

**_I understand. Let's go._ **

* * *

**_"SuBmIt. YoU hAvE lOsT. SuCh TeRrIbLe WoUnDs...YeT sTiLl YoU ReSiSt?"_ **

The human and his partner pokmon, battered and beaten, gazed at their terrible foe which loomed over them. It had been a long and costly battle, but their enemy appeared to have taken minor damage-at best. The Pokémon panted, floated softly next to the human.

"You think we're going to surrender to you after sustaining a few bumps and bruises?"

**_"YoU HoVeR InChEs AwAy fRoM dEaTh. Do NoT tEsT mE."_ **

"Mew..are you alright?" said the human, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me," Mew responded. "Keep alert."

The human shook his head. "You're hurt badly. Don't push yourself."

"I'm fine." Mew said, trying to keep the human's spirits up. "We just have to hold him off for a bit longer."

**_"PaThEtIc. YoU tRulY tHinK yOu'Ll lAsT lOng EnOuGh fOr tHe PlAnEtS tO aLlIgn? YoU'lL bE lOnG dEaD bEfOrE eVen OnE pLaNeT gEtS iNtO pOsiTioN."_ **

"Look up, bub. Can't you see? The planets are already aligning. Just a few more minutes, and you're toast." the Mew said with a smirk.

**_"WhAt InSoLeNcE. ThIs bAtTlE iS nOw OvEr."_ **

Energy began to gather around the duo's enemy. The human recognized the build up. The attack was used before, but will he be able to dodge it this time?

"Mew!" the human shouted, turning to his Pokémon partner.

The Mew nodded at the human, readying itself. "Right."

The enemy unleashed it's attack. Spikes of pure negative energy began to erupt across the battlefield. The human felt energy gather under his feet, and barely avoided a spike that formed underneath him. The human continued to dodge spikes, but with every dodge, he felt the weight of his weariness. The human glanced over towards Mew, whose panting was heavier now.

**_"TiReD, yOu tWo? YoU'rE eNeRgy iS sPeNt. GrOvEl bEfOrE mE, aNd I mIgHt lEt yOu lIvE lOnG eNoUgH tO wItNeSs tHiS pLaNeT'S dEsTrUcTiOn."_ **

There was no response from Mew or the human. The human felt his consciousness slipping. He was exhausted.

_"HmPh. NoThInG, tHen? ThEn I sUpPoSe tHis is GoOdByE."_

The human's adversary once again gathered energy, more so than usual. This attack would not be like previous ones-this one was meant to kill. The human searched his head for a plan, yet the only plan that was presented to him was passing out. His body had completely given up on him. Energy continued to flow into the core of the enemy, from in between the cracks on it's outer shell.

" ** _AnY lAsT wOrDs?_** " the core croaked.  **" _I kNoW yOu sImPly LoVe yOuR lItTlE qUiPs, MeW_."**

"I have two...Look. Up." the Mew gasped, revealing a small smirk.

**_"WhAt?"_ **

The human, mustering the strength to life his head off the ground a bit,glanced up, and he saw it. The planets had somehow aligned in time. Although the human's hearing was growing faint, he heard the duo's enemy howl clearly, in pure shock and frustration.

"Looks like we all we wrong about the time it would take for the planets to align, pal. Too bad for you."

 **" _HoW dId I lEt tHiS hApPeN…?!"_  **the core screamed.  _" **HoW dId…?!**_ **"**

"Probably too busy gloating your victory. I guess you really are made up of everyone's negativity. You certainly talk a lot. I trained you well, I suppose." the Mew said, a larger smirk now forming on it's face. "Since you were nice enough to ask, I'll return the favor: Do  _you_ have any last words?"

**_"MeW...yOu lItTle…! YoU tHinK yOu'Re cLeVeR?!"_ **

"Clever or not, I'm not the one about to be blown to pieces. Let's begin, shall we?"

The Mew closed it's eyes, gathering what little energy it had left...and began to sing the song to invoke the power of the planets. It was a tune passed down from generations of Mew, from when the world was first created. The aligned planets shimmered in response to Mew's song, waiting for it be completed. Although the human was about to pass out, he was able to make out some of the familiar words of the song.

_There's a great big ... out there for ..._

_A ... great ... that ... across the ..._

_..._

The human smiled at hearing the familiar tune, knowing that the two had won. A bit disappointed he wasn't able to hear the song to completion, but knowing that his energy spent, he passed out as the planets unleashed a beam of immense light and energy upon their once formidable adversary. Mew panted, basking in the defeated screams of their former adversary. Before long, the attack was finished, and the light slowly faded from the battlefield. A familiar voice eventually managed to get through to him.

"...ey...Hey! Sleepyhead!" croaked Mew's voice. "W-We did it..it's over..."

The human opened his eyes. Mew was floating over him, it's eyes half open from pure exhaustion. The human glanced around the battlefield, before his eyes rested upon the light red core, surrounded by pieces of black material. The core was glowing, desperately trying to piece it's outer shell back together, to no success. The human climbed to his feet slowly, flashing a weak yet warm smile at Mew.

"Y-Yeah...I guess we did...all thanks to you, Mew." said the human, smiling. "We were lucky the planets aligned when they did..."

Mew grinned. "Yeah. Lucky us, huh? All that's left now is to take care of that core..."

Mew turned towards the core, which had given up it's attempts to piece itself together. It was glowing softly. Cracks ran through the entirety of the red core. Mew approached the core, and when it determined the enemy was no longer a threat, it began to charge up a sphere of pink energy.

 _ **"AnD sO tHe CyClE cOnTiNuEs.**.."_  the core croaked, a forlorn undertone in it's voice.

"The cycle? What are you talking about?" the Mew asked, yet not dropping it's guard.

**_"FoR YeArs I hAvE bEen ReBoRn...dEfEaTeD…sEalEd...aNd sO oN. ThIs tImE, hOwEvEr, I wAs sO mUcH sTrOnGer tHaN bEfOrE..."_ **

For a moment, there was silence.

The core continued;  ** _"I hAvE yOu tO tHaNk fOr tHaT, dOn'T I, MeW? We aRe LiNkeD...dO yOu TrUly wAnT tO dEsTrOy Me, tHe OnE yOu hAve mAdE sTroNgEr? ToGeThEr, wE cOulD-"_**

"There is no 'together' here," Mew suddenly snapped. "I'm going to destroy you here, right now. I'm not sure what you're talking about, but you're a problem. One that I intend to correct for the sake of this planet."

**_"hEhEhEhEh...A 'pRoBlEm'...I eXiSt fOr a ReAsOn...I aM tHe NeGatIvItY oF aLl lIvInG tHiNgS mAdE pHySiCaL-mAdE wHoLe. I aM yOu...aNd yOu aRe Me..."_ **

"No. You're not me. That's a lie." the Mew growled.

**_"WhY dO yOu DeNy YoUrsElF? DeNiAl wIll NoT mAkE pRoBlEmS gO aWaY...iT sImPlY aLloWs tHosE pRoBlEms tO fEsTeR...aNd gRoW sTrOnGeR. I aM yOu...sO wHaT sHalL wE dO...tOgEtHeR?"_ **

The core had barely finished his thought before a loud crash was heard, as Mew's attack slammed into the core, shattering it into pieces, which faded away. The Mew was panting, it's attack launched by pure anger. A chilling laugh filled the room.

**_"AnD sO I GrOw EvEr sTroNgEr...wHeN nExT I rEviVe...mY pOwEr sHalL kNoW nO liMiTs! I WoUlD tHanK yOu...bUt I wOulD oNlY bE tHaNkInG mYsElF!"_ **

The laugh slowly faded. Their enemy defeated, the human found the strength to stand, albeit with some difficulty. But his primary concern was for Mew, who was staring at it's hands. The human approached Mew.

"Mew..." the human said. "Mew, what's wrong?"

"He's right. I failed. I made him stronger...I didn't realize it, but this is what he wanted. To be destroyed..."

"Mew..."

"I'm sorry. You were a great help...I couldn't have come this far without you. It's only fair I send you back to your world now. It's the least I could do.."

"That's silly. You think I'll just leave you now? I thought we talked about this already. We both agreed to stand by each other, until we've fully defeated the negativity. If it's still not gone, then all that means is we're just going to have to keep trying until it is."

"You're right. You always are."

The Mew nodded, regaining it's composure.

"Then it's time for Plan B, right?" the human asked.

"That's right. Plan B...I just need to pay a quick visit to the Tree of Life..."

Mew began to search around for an exit, leaving it's back exposed to the human. The human started to help search, but he suddenly felt sick to the stomach, and his head began to throb, forcing him to grip it. He groaned quietly, the pain slowly becoming worse. His head turned until his eyes were locked on Mew, and then the whispers began.

_**HeHeHeHe...It'S bEeN sO lOnG sInCe A hUmAn HaS aPpRoAcHeD mE. tHe NeGaTiViTy fLoWs sO sTrOnGlY wItHiN tHeM...** _

_Wh-What! Get out of my head...!_

**_HUmAn wEaKnEsS...iT bUrNs tO yOuR sPeCiEs' VeRy cOrE. yOu wErE cReAtEd tO bE sElFiSh. oBeY mE...sUbMiT._ **

_Wh-What are you...no!_

The human was forced to move, his very conscious feeling disconnected from his body. In just a few strides, the human was in striking range of Mew, looming over it ominously. Try as the human might to prevent it, the darkness had taken root deep within him, forcing him to act. The disconnected gasps and sounds of struggle as Mew suddenly turned around were the last thing heard before the human slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Primeval Forest**

The Life Pokémon's colorful antlers had fully returned to their normal, blue, and dormant state, and it stepped back from the human, turning to the Mew, nodding silently.

"It is done, Mew. I have erased his memories, save for the ones he requested to keep. He believes they'll be enough motivation to put him on the right path when he is sent on the journey."

"Right. Thank you, Xerneas." the Mew said, sitting on the ground. "I think we're almost ready."

"Do you require any more supplies from the Tree, or elsewhere?"

The Mew shook it's head. "I have everything important to the plan ready and present." said the Mew, staring at two turquoise scarves, complete with a green line pattern on each. The Life Pokémon glanced at the scarves cautiously, nodding and turning back to Mew.

"...Are you sure you don't want to send the human back to his world." Xerneas asked, curious. "It would be simple to return most of the necessary memories-and besides...I do not trust your enemy to fight fairly. There's no doubt that he might be used again-perhaps earlier this time. It's easier to take hold of a human's darkness than with Pokémon."

"Maybe so. But that's precisely why I'm taking him." Mew replied confidently. "I'm counting on that fact; He's...my secret weapon. You'll see."

* * *

_It is said...that all Life in this world..._

_Is born from the same source._

_The Sun and the Stars..._

_The Skies and the Seas..._

_And even Pokémon..._

_are all bound together as one._

_And yet I wonder...do these bonds...have room for humans...? And perhaps..do they have room..._

_To accept and form bonds with the evil that lurks within the hearts of Pokémon?_

_..._

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Expeditioners of the Sea_


	2. A Rude Awakening

__

__

* * *

The stillness of space. One might find the silence peaceful. The stars shimmered brightly from afar, wherever they might be in the universe. The peacefulness, however, was disturbed by a streaking comet, carrying it's passenger to the Pokémon world. The passenger, a Deoxys, noticing that the comet had brought it to it's destination, departed the comet by leaping, and descended, closing the distance between it and the planet.

"…! Wait, is that..?!" gasped the Deoxys, halting it's flight down abruptly.

Deoxys guarded himself by holding his arm over his face, as the great emerald serpent raced past the DNA Pokémon. It gave a mighty roar. It spared no moment to look at the Deoxys, as it continued it's flight into space.

"Impossible. Is that the Legendary Rayquaza? I've heard of the legends surrounding it, but this is my first encounter with it. It's extremely intimidating, yet it's also quite majestic. What I heard must be true...I could sense it's power, if only for that moment."

The Deoxys nodded, admiring the Rayquaza, before it finally flew out of view.

"Odd. I thought it only inhabited the ozone layer. Yet it's come past the stratosphere. And it seems in quite the hurry."

The Deoxys turned back to the world which he had descended towards. He glanced over it. It was a beautiful world, with the landscape a vibrant green, and the oceans, which covered most of the planet, were bright blue. The Deoxys mused a bit, before coming to a conclusion for Rayquaza's behavior.

"This is my first visit to the planet. But if Rayquaza is fleeing from it...then something strange must be afoot, here on this planet. Perhaps I am too late, then...but I must see for myself. There is no more time to waste."

* * *

There was the sound of a flowing waterfall, and the rustling of leaves. Pokémon such as Pidgey, and Tailow hummed their morning songs. Everything was the same as it had always been in this area, save for one thing; a new, and perhaps unwelcome, guest.

"...Ugh...where…?" muttered the human, rousing himself. "Where am I…?"

The human steadily got to his feet. He noticed a bit of a height difference today, but he was far too concerned with where he was to give this more thought. The human attempted to recall what happened the night before, with no success.

"Ugh..what's going on..? I can't remember a thing...wasn't someone just calling me? I'm not sure...my head hurts..."

The human's head was throbbing terribly. The only thing the human was able to recall was a name, and the fact that he was a human. Not much help to him now, of course. Of course, the name wasn't exactly much help either. It was simply the name of a Pokémon: Charmander.

"What an odd thing to remember. It's really not much help right now either!" the human muttered angrily. "Ugh...I'm thirsty. I need to find some water."

The human turned his attention to the flowing waterfall, and the lake that was reflecting the morning sun. The human walked over to the lake, knelt, and began to drink.

"Whew...alright, calming down now..." the human said, sighing "It's surprisingly refreshing. I've never really tasted water as good as this."

The human, after finishing his drink, and admiration of the water, got up.

"Now, to figure out where I am...and who I am...wait a second, what's that, in the water?"

The human focused on the object being reflected by the water surface. It was a humanoid shaped Pokémon, with an orange body, blue eyes, and small fangs protruding from the ends of the Pokémon's mouth.

"Hey, that's a Charmander. Man, those are kind of rare in the wild. But what's it doing in the water?"

It didn't take long for the human to realize how dumb that sounded.

"Charmanders are a fire type, they wouldn't be caught dead inside a lake. Especially with that tail of theirs. But then, what's being reflected?"

The human turned around to check if there was a Charmander somehow standing behind him. Obviously, there wasn't. What was there is the tail, with a small flame burning at the end of it. Putting two and two together, the human realized; he had been turned into a Charmander.

"GAAAAH! I'm a CHARMANDER! That's not possible..! I'm a HUMAN! A HUMAN!"

The human flailed it's new Charmander arms wildly.

"Does that mean...the fact that I remember the word Charmander...?! Gah, is that my name? I guess it has to be my name, I'm obviously a Charmander right now, but...I remember being a human! This doesn't make any sense!"

Turning around, the Charmander realized that he had been snuck up on. There were three brown Pokémon, staring straight at the Charmander. They were terrifyingly silent. The Charmander sensed the new tension being spawned by the three Pokémon, who have not said one word.

"Uh...how's it going?" Charmander said, sheepishly. "Nice day, huh?"

The three Pokémon continued to stare, then they turned to one another, and flashed the lights that were on the tips of their hands. The lights were sinister in the way that they flashed violently.

"Uh...anything wrong?" Charmander asked, confused by the whole situation. "I didn't wake you up, or anything with my screaming, did I?"

In response, the closest of the three Pokémon to Charmander took a swing at him. Charmander ducked quickly, dodging the attack narrowly. Charmander noticed a curious increase in reaction speed, most likely from his transformation into a Pokémon.

"Hey, can't we talk about this? Listen!"

The second of the Pokémon swung at him, obviously not interested in listening to the poor lizard Pokémon's cries. As Charmander ducked the second Pokémon's attack, he saw the third Pokémon move in to strike him. Charmander reacted accordingly, fleeing from the three Pokémon, and heading down the path, into the nearby forest. The three Pokémon gave chase, determined to hunt the Charmander down.

"Gah..they don't give up, do they? What did I do, anyway?" the Charmander muttered, running along the forest path. "Hopefully they don't catch me...just got to keep running!"

Further along the path, the Wily Pokémon hummed a tune to himself. "This here path is always my favorite. The scenery, the Pokémon you see. I reckon this was the perfect time to take a trip. Can't stay in that ol' Serene Village all the time, hm?"

The Wily Pokémon turned the corner, and saw something barreling towards him. There was no time to get out of the way, however, and the two collided, sending both tumbling to the ground.

"I reckon you should be watching where you're going, kid! You tryin' to run me over or somethin'?" the Wily Pokemon said as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"D-D-D-Did you just...TALK?" the Charmander shouted, jumping up off the ground.

"Well of course I just talked! Every Pokémon can talk, can't they? Ow! Watch those claws of yours! I reckon you should stop flailing around like that!"

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Charmander gasped. "I'm just...surprised, is all! And I'm in a hurry!"

"Ain't nothin' to be in a hurry for, all the way out here. Reckon I should introduce myself. Name's Nuzleaf. Now, what's going on?"

As if to answer his question, the three brown Pokémon emerged into the light, flickering their sinister lights. They turned their attention directly towards Charmander.

"That's what's going on!" Charmander shouted. "They're trying to capture me, or something! Maybe even something worse!"

"What, those Beheemyem? They're gentle Pokémon, they wouldn't harm a fly."the Wily Pokémon said, approaching the three Beheemyem. "See? Ain't nothing to be afrai-"

The first Beheemyem struck the Wily Pokemon, causing it to stumble back. The other two moved in for a follow up attack, still eerily silent.

"I don't think they're very gentle." Charmander said, getting ready to run.

"Me neither. Let's get out of here!" the Wily Pokemon stated, running along with the Charmander deeper into the forest.

"...Our mission was a success. Let's get out of here." the first Beheemyem said.

"They've wandered into a Mystery Dungeon. No point in pursuing them, anyway," the second Beheemyem added. "I say we did our job pretty well."

"Of course we did. All in the name of our Master. Let's go." the third Beheemyem said proudly.

The three Beheemyem, utilizing the move teleport, left the forest. The second Beheemyem spoke truth, however. Charmander and his newfound ally had wandered into an area that has since become a Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

**Open Pass B1F**

"Wait! Hold on a moment! I reckon I need to get my bearings!" the Nuzleaf gasped.

Charmander stopped running, and turned towards the panting Nuzleaf. "We can't stop now, those Beheemyem will catch us!"

"I think we lost 'em. Just let me take a glance around..." Nuzleaf replied.

The Nuzleaf looked around, then thought to himself.

"Well, that ain't no good, no good at all." Nuzleaf muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Charmander asked, confused.

"Take a good look around. This here's one of 'em Mystery Dungeons. I reckon we ran right into this one. I wasn't payin' no attention."

"A Mystery Dungeon? What's that?" the Charmander said, crossing his arms. "Looks like a normal forest to me, nothing mysterious about it."

"That's because we haven't gotten too deep into it yet. Listen-er, what's your name again?"

"It's Charmander."

"Well, Charmander, listen. A Mystery Dungeon is a extremely mysterious area. No one knows what causes it, but all I know for certain is that we need to get out of here quickly, or we'll be lost in it forever. If you do get lost, or stuck, in a Mystery Dungeon, well...you'll starve to death, unless someone rescues you. Luckily, I have a few apples in my bag. Just stay close to me, and I'll lead us out of here. I reckon we'll probably run into a few ferals, though."

"Ferals?" repeated Charmander.

"Aye. Wild Pokémon that is, with no social skills whatsoever. Must be because the Mystery Dungeon affects their brains, devolves them into a irredeemable primal state, and makes them violent and territorial."

"That sounds bad...we're going to be alright, are we?" the Charmander asked, concerned.

"Yeah. The ferals out here are nothing to be worried about, after all. Just the usual grass types, is all. You can fight, right?" Nuzleaf said, looking further down the path into the dungeon.

"...Uh, fight? I don't exactly, uh..know how to fight. I...lost my memories. I really don't remember anything, except for a few things..." Charmander replied, discouraged.

"Alright. Nothin' to be worried about, Charmander. Fighting is all in a Pokémon's instinct, after all. I'll teach you a few basics, so you stick to me like a bad stain as we're exploring, alright?"the Nuzleaf said, almost in a fatherly tone.

The Charmander nodded in response. Nuzleaf lead the way into the dungeon, with Charmander staying close to him. He noticed the subtle changes in the forest as they continued deeper into the dungeon. The forest trees had gotten a bit darker in coloration, a change that couldn't be noticed unless you looked closely. Charmander noted this change for future reference, hoping it would come in handy later.

The Mystery Dungeon was fairly linear. Nuzleaf stated that Mystery Dungeons change every time you go into one. They never stay the same, right down to the wild Pokémon you encounter, and the treasures you find within them. The two continued on, before Nuzleaf stopped short. Charmander looked over his shoulder.

"Wild Paras. Stay back, Charmander. I'll handle this." Nuzleaf ordered, crouching into a battle stance.

Charmander nodded, and watched Nuzleaf closely, trying to see if he could figure out how to fight from observing Nuzleaf.

The Nuzleaf's legs tensed, then he leapt into action. The Paras, noticing the Nuzleaf closing the distance between the two Pokémon, braced itself for Nuzleaf's attack. Nuzleaf's hand was enveloped in a black aura, and it slammed the Paras with it. The Paras stumbled back, taking severe damage. Before the Paras could counter attack, however, Nuzleaf made a quick follow up attack, slamming the Paras with both hands this time, knocking the Paras into the bushes. Nuzleaf made a quick survey of the area, then motioned for Charmander to follow him.

"Come on, Charmander. I reckon the coast is clear." Nuzleaf said, taking one last glance around.

"That was really something, Nuzleaf! I didn't know you could fight like that!" Charmander said cheerfully.

"Oh, that was nothin'. Now, come on. I reckon we found the stairs...Yep. Here they are. Come on, Charmander." Nuzleaf said, stepping onto the stone stairs that were in the middle of the Dungeon room.

"Why are there stone stairs in the middle of the forest...?" Charmander asked, tilting his head.

"Well, it's called a MYSTERY Dungeon, after all. That's just one of the many mysteries about them. Just remember-if you want any hope in getting out of a dungeon, look for stone stairs."

* * *

**Open Pass B2F**

The two continued on through the second floor of the dungeon. The occassional Paras bugged them, but Nuzleaf handled them himself. All was well until the two came to a room containing the stone stairs.

"Wild Doduo." Nuzleaf sighed. "Flying type. I don't want to have to fight it if it's necessary..."

"Why is that? Are Grass types weak to Flying types or something?" Charmander asked.

"That's right. I'm sure I could handle it, but if it gets a lucky hit on me, I might be toast. Think you could handle this one, Charmander?" Nuzleaf asked, hopeful.

"...Alright, I guess I'll have to try some time.." Charmander finally replied. He stepped in front of Nuzleaf.

"I don't expect you to know how to use your fire type moves, but you have claws and fangs. You should be able to use the basic scratch and bite. Just let your instics take over." Nuzleaf said, attempting to cheer Charmander on.

"Yeah...instincts..." Charmander repeated, not entirely confident.

The Doduo had noticed the Lizard Pokémon and approached slowly. It was getting ready to attack.

"Make the first move, Charmander! Go on, now! Just scratch and bite your way to victory!" Nuzleaf shouted.

The Doduo made a growl, then charged at Charmander. Charmander leapt into the air, without so much of a thought crossing his mind. His body had done it for him. Now it was up to him to utilize the opportunity.

"Right...scratch or bite, huh..?" Charmander muttered to himself.

Charmander tried to do a scratch attack. He inched closer to the Doduo's left head, and wildly slashed at it. His first two attacks whiffed, but the third connected. The Doduo stumbled back, growling in pain. Charmander fell to the ground, and landed on his feet. The Doduo, recomposing itself, launched itself at Charmander, it's beaks glowing white. Charmander run towards the Doduo, and then slid underneath it. The Doduo stopped, looking around, confused. Charmander launched himself once more at the Doduo, using scratch once more on the Doduo, with more confidence.

One, two, three hits connected. The Doduo stumbled back, and collapsed, defeated. Nuzleaf clapped, and Charmander turned towards him, smiling.

"Now that was some impressive fighting, kid! I reckon you showed him a thing or two. Looks like you got the hang of fighting now, huh?" Nuzleaf said, revealing a sort of fatherly pride.

"I...guess. I felt so alive...that was kind of fun!" Charmander replied.

The two climbed the stone stairs, smiling all the way until they had fully exited the Dungeon.

* * *

**Road to Serene Village**

"I reckon we can rest here. Looks like we've made it out of the Mystery Dungeon." Nuzleaf said, surveying his surroundings.

It was about noon, from Charmander's guess. The sun was shining on the path ahead. They were in the middle of a small clearing, with the path leading further on. Behind them was the entrance to the Open Pass Mystery Dungeon.

"So, Charmander. You said something about not remembering anything? That would mean you're amnesiac, right?" Nuzleaf asked, sounding worried.

"Right...I should explain from the beginning, I guess..." Charmander said. "I woke up near a waterfall and a lake, in a small little grotto. I couldn't remember anything, really. Just the fact that I was a human before, and my name; Charmander. Of course, I don't know if that's really my name, but it's the only name I could remember. And seeing as that's what I am, I suppose that's going to be my name for a bit..." Charmander sighed, crossing his arms.

"Hm. Sounds troubling..." Nuzleaf said. "Well, I reckon I can't pay no nevermind...certainly can't leave a child here, stranded all alone. Do you have a place to go anywhere?"

The Charmander shook his head. There was nowhere for him to go.

"Then you can always come and live with me in Serene Village, I reckon." Nuzleaf said, nodding. "It's not too far away, and the village is quite peaceful. If you want, you can definitely come along with me."

"Like I really have a choice. Of course I'll come live with you, Nuzleaf." Charmander said, smiling.

"Truly? Then I reckon we should get goin' then! Come on, and don't wander off, now!" Nuzleaf said, genuinely happy.

The two walked the path down the hill, and continued on towards Serene Village. The journey took two nights, and the two camped out underneath the stars when nightfall came. Until at last, the two exited a large cavern, and stood on the top of a hill.

"Look over there, Charmander. I reckon that there is Serene Village." Nuzleaf said.

"...Wow! It's amazing!" Charmander said cheerfully.

The village was small, but there was a kind of welcoming air about the village. Houses dotted the village on the left. On the right was a large building which many Pokémon seemed to travel into and out of. There was a feel of genuine tranquility, most likely how the village earned it's name.

"I reckon we should get going, Charmander. I'll lead you to my house." Nuzleaf said, starting on the way down the hill.

The Charmander followed closely, noticing the hill near the entrance to the village. There was a large tree that stood on the hill, offering shade from the sun. The tree appeared to call out to Charmander, and he made a note to visit it in the future some time. Eventually, the two entered the village.

* * *

_And that is how..._

_Charmander...with no memories of his past-save for the fact that he was a human.._

_Came to Serene Village..._

_Within the Village, he is destined to meet a certain Pokemon..._

_Who will become the partner of a lifetime..._

_in the adventures that is to come._

_..._

_CharEmblem presents:_

_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Expeditioners of the Sea._


	3. Serene Village

__

* * *

**Serene Village**

The two wandered up a small hill, and approached a house on a lookout over the main plaza of Serene Village. The house was slightly smaller than the other homes, but it felt inviting all the same. Being led into the house by Nuzleaf, Charmander gazed around the house. Most of the house was made out of wood, yet the air was extremely comforting. It felt as if Charmander had been there many times before, and had returned here after a long trip. Indeed, it was a place to call home. It was certainly more pleasant standing within this house than it would be standing outside.

"It's not much, but I reckon we'll make due with what we have right here." Nuzleaf said, a proud grin on his face. "Been my home for a long time, I'd say."

Charmander turned to Nuzleaf. "It's perfect...I like it. Got a nice air of comfort to it."

"Good, then. This here will be your room, then." Nuzleaf said, pointing to the second room in the house. "I'll get your straw bed sorted out tonight, so make yourself comfortable here."

The Nuzleaf then crossed his arms and thought for a moment, before it hit him. "Oh, right! You look like you're about school age from the looks of ya. Reckon I should get you enrolled in the village school."

"School...?" Charmander repeated, annoyed.

"The Pokémon who live in Serene Village have a tendency to talk to one another a lot here. We're not as large at Lively Town, we're a bit more of a closely-knit town here. There's at least one Pokémon you talk to everyday here. Unfortunately, that's also how rumors spread around. Pokémon will wonder a lot about you if you aren't going to school at your age. And I'm not sure if those Beheemyem are still hunting ya, if they are, talk of a odd Pokémon hanging around in the village might attract them. You'd want to blend in, and lay low for a bit."

"I guess you got a point there." Charmander sighed, crossing his arms.

"Besides, they'll also teach you some important things for a Pokémon to know. You'll get more chances to practice fighting, and you'll learn more about this world. It'll help you, since you obviously know little about where you are right now. If your memories ever come back, well, we can handle that when it occurs." Nuzleaf said.

Charmander simply nodded. Nuzleaf made good points, so perhaps Pokémon school wouldn't be so bad. Nuzleaf placed his bag near his straw bed, and headed for the door, but then stopped and turned to Charmander.

"Alright, I reckon I'll be back. Shouldn't take too long. Now, don't you step one foot out of this house, ya hear? I reckon I don't want you wandering off someplace I don't know." Nuzleaf said, walking outside, but then stopping once more. "Ya hear me? Not one foot outside. Not even by mistake or nothin'! Can't risk losing ya."

Nuzleaf shot a worried and concerned glance at Charmander, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Nuzleaf then walked down the hill, and was out of sight. Charmander sighed, and wandered into his room. The room was smaller than Nuzleaf's, but that was alright. Charmander took note of the two windows in the room, one of which looked like it could be pushed open, and climbed out of. Hopefully he'd never have to use that information.

"What am I supposed to do now? Wait for him to get back?" Charmander muttered, pacing around the room. "I guess I should probably learn how to keep my tail from burning the place down..."

There was a soft bang heard from outside the house, startling Charmander. Charmander quickly ran to one of the windows and peered out of it.

"Nothing...but I swore I heard a sound-"

A Pokémon suddenly appeared in the window, staring right back at Charmander. Surprised, Charmander stepped back from the window, gasping. The figure was gone just as quick as it had appeared, but Charmander knew it was still around. The loud crunching of leaves was proof enough; it was circling around the exterior of the house, heading towards the door.

"Is it those Beheemyem? I thought we lost them! Did they really follow us all the way here?!" Charmander said. "If I stay in here, I'll be a sitting duck. If they really are those Beheemyem, I should go outside. At least then I can run and get help...but what if they're out there waiting for me?"

Charmander paced around a few times, unsure of what to do. However, the crunching of leaves soon faded. Charmander stopped.

"Are they gone? Maybe they left."

Charmander cautiously exited the house, and stepped out into the outdoors. The breeze was pleasant, but it did nothing to help calm Charmander's nerves. He was tense, glancing around, looking for a sign of trouble.

"...They're probably gone, then. I don't see anyone at all, really." Charmander said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll just go back inside and-"

"I KNEW it!" shouted a voice from behind the house.

"Wha-" before Charmander could finish his sentence, he was tackled and knocked to the ground.

"I KNEW my eyes wouldn't playing tricks on me! Wow! A real life Charmander! That's awesome! Hey, where are you from? What's your name? You're not SERIOUSLY Mr. Nuzleaf's kid, are you?" the Pokémon said, smiling happily.

"I, uh-" Charmander started to say, only to be interrupted again.

"Ha! Like that could ever happen. Anyway, I'm Squirtle! I live right nearby, with my old pops! You noticed the blue house, right? You did, didn't you? This is great, I finally have a neighbor!" the Squirtle said gleefully.

"Yeah, uh, do you mind getting off me? I can barely breathe right now!" Charmander said, struggling to get the Squirtle off him.

"Alright!" Squirtle said, cheerily. "This is your first visit to the village, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just moved in." Charmander said with a nod.

"In that case, you need someone to show you around! Come on!" the Squirtle said, suddenly pushing the Charmander down the hill.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!" Charmander said, struggling to fight the Squirtle.

"So, what did you say your name was? Or-wait, did I already ask you that? I didn't ask you, did I?" the Squirtle wondered, still pushing the Charmander down the hill.

"Ugh...it's Charmander." the Lizard Pokemon said, finally giving up on fighting the Squirtle.

The two eventually stopped in the plaza of Serene Village; a open space complete with entrance to the three shops within the Village. Squirtle walked in front of Charmander and made a gesture with his arm, as if to reveal the entirety of the Village's splendor.

"Here we are, Charmander! This is Serene Village, and it's heart is this plaza right here!" Squirtle said gleefully.

Charmander gazed around. There were a few Pokémon here and there, conversing with themselves. There was a large building to the north, and directly across from that building was a small store, occupied by a green Pokémon with a red stripe pattern on his belly. The Pokémon seemed too busy occupied with his wares to give much notice to what was going on around him. To the south, there was a small pier stretching out over the small lake near the village, as well as a stall occupied by a red bird like Pokémon.

"Wow, there's a lot more shops here than I expected..." Charmander said, impressed.

"Yeah. It may be too much to take in all at once, so...I'll explain all the shops in detail first! That shop with the green Pokémon is Kecleon's shop. You can buy all sorts of items there. Just don't try stealing anything from him, ha! The last Pokémon who stole from Kecleon was..." the Squritle stopped short, shivering.

"Uh? What happened to that Pokémon?" Charmander asked, intrigued.

The Squirtle shook his head and smiled. "Well, uh, we don't talk about that, heh. Just don't steal from him. Anyway, next we got Kangaskhan's Cafe, and then we hav-"

"There you are! Squirtle!" a voice cried out.

Charmander turned. There was a Lombre approaching Squirtle, anger in his eyes. He loomed over Squirtle like a towering beast.

"Ye trampled all over my Lotus Pond, Squirtle, didn't ye?!" the Lombre demanded, raising his voice.

"Oh, it wasn't like that, Lombre! I was just trying to have a little adventure!" Squirtle said, backing away from the Lombre.

"It took hours to get that pond in tip-top shape! Now you're in for it!" the Lombre said, inching ever closer.

Squirtle turned around, and was prepared to run, but was stopped by another voice.

"Squirtle! Stop! Right! Zere!" the voice cried out.

A Hippopotas came running towards Squirtle from the north. It looked angrier than the Lombre.

"Tell me! You were ze one that went into my cave, yes?" the Hippopotas demanded. "What's more, you took ze treasure I had hidden inside zere!"

"Oh, he took your things too, did he?" the Lombre added. "Guess that makes two of us! Got anything to say fer yerself, Squirtle?!"

Charmander, confused and weirded out, simply sat down as the three Pokémon bickered.

"That was YOUR cave? Weird! I thought it was a Mystery Dungeon!" Squirtle said with a laugh. "You gotta have a reward for clearing a dungeon, don't you agree?"

"My CAVE is not a MYSTERY DUNGEON!" the Hippopotas shouted, unamused. "What put that notion into your head?!"

"Wait 'til we find ol' man Carracosta! He'll set ye straight!" Lombre threatened.

"That will be unnecessary, Lombre. I've been here long enough to get the gist of things." a voice boomed.

"Speak of the devil himself..." the Lombre said with a chuckle.

"P-Pops?" Squirtle said, discouraged.

The large Prototurtle Pokémon lumbered towards Squirtle. There was silence, and the Lombre and Hippopotas stepped back from Squirtle.

"This is where you've been loitering, child? Not only have you obviously neglected your chores back home, but you've also caused quite a mess for Lombre and Hippopotas here. So I guess my first question should be why you're playing hookey to wander around the village." Carracosta said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not like that, Pops. I have a real reason, this time! And I've done  _most_  of my chores!" Squirtle shot back.

"Then I hope you have a good reason to explain why you snacked on my oran berries from my garden for the fifth time this week."

"I have not snacked on your oran berries, Pops!" Squirtle said.

"You most certainly have!"

"Have not!"

"I want the truth from you, child!" Carracosta demanded.

There was silence, and the two turtle Pokémon glared at each other. The Squirtle took a deep breath. Charmander expected him to continue defending himself.

"Yeah, I did eat them. They were delicious!" Squirtle declared with a smile.

 _ **What?! He just admitted it, just like that?! What's wrong with this kid?**  _Charmander thought to himself.

The Carracosta was about to say something before a voice cried out once more.

"Everyone, look! It's Squirtle! Squirtle's been sighted!"

"Bwah! Time to go!" Squirtle said, quickly, before dashing off.

"Don't you dare run! We'll catch you! Squirtle!" Carracosta shouted.

Before long, a large group of Pokémon began to chase after Squirtle's general direction. Save for the shopkeeps, Charmander found himself all alone in the plaza.

"What in the world...did I just witness..?" Charmander muttered to himself, blinking.

Charmander got up, and glanced around. "I should probably head back home, but...I might as well explore the village since I'm here..."

Charmander was about to enter the village cafe when he heard a shout.

"What?! What do you mean, Goomy went into the Foreboding Forest?" the voice cried out.

"Well, he insisted on going." another voice said.

Charmander went in the direction of the voice, and spotted the two Pokémon, a Deerling and a Shelmet.

"Don't lie to me, Shelmet. You and Pancham pushed him into this, didn't you?" the Deerling said.

"Hey! Don't stand there and blame us! He said he wanted to go! How can you just say  _we_  pushed him into going?" the Shelmet retaliated.

"Quite easily. You and Pancham are always teasing poor Goomy, after all. Someday you're going to go too far...and it'll be too late for sorry then." the Deerling warned.

"Why do you like Goomy so much, anyway? You're always fussing over him." the Shelmet asked.

"Because you and Pancham are jerks, that's why! Someone has to take care of him." the Deerling shot. "Now, if we're done stalling, you're going to take me to the Foreboding Forest. Right now. Move it."

"Alright, alright." the Shelmet sighed, being pushed along the path.

The two eventually went out of the village via the village gates, and promptly disappeared from sight.

"Those two kids must live here in the village too, huh? They seemed pretty tense...I wonder what's going on...this Goomy kid sounds like he could use some help..." mused Charmander.

Deciding that he would lend his assistance to the Pokémon, Charmander ran after the two Pokémon, heading towards the Foreboding Forest.


	4. Foreboding Forest

* * *

**Foreboding Forest Entrance**

It wasn't long until Charmander noticed the odd color change in the trees on the path. What was once vibrant green trees were now varying degrees of purple, ominous trees. The sound of Hoothoot cries combined with the overall change in atmosphere left Charmander feeling a bit unnerved. Charmander continued down the path until he came upon a small clearing. Charmander spotted a nearby sign, and attempt to look. However, the sign was written in a odd language. It looked like Pokémon footprints, placed in rows together. Unable to read the sign, Charmander glanced over towards the trio of Pokémon that were talking. Charmander could just barely overhear them.

"What? Goomy hasn't come back out yet?" Deerling said, worried.

"Yeah. I knew he was a total wimp. Right, Pancham?" Shelmet said, snickering.

"Of course he is. He's probably still in there, petrified and holding back tears!" Pancham jeered.

The two Pokémon burst out laughing. They seemed to be having a bit too much fun over this.

"Ugh. Truly, you two are something else...Goomy isn't even the same age as us." Deerling said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but he's the one who had to go and talk big, like he could handle this sort of place. He should have just kept his mouth shut." Pancham sneered.

"You obviously haven't heard of peer pressure. If Goomy didn't go in, you would have made fun of him even more. It's a no win situation for him." Deerling explained, then she looked at the entrance to the forest. "I'm going to look for him."

"What?! That's crazy!" Shelmet exclaimed.

"You can't go in there! Foreboding Forest is seriously spooky! We're not letting our idol step foot in such a place!" Pancham said, holding Deerling back.

"Are you kidding me?! Fine, you two go in, then!" Deerling shouted.

"You want us to go? Into the Foreboding Forest? No way, why would we do that? Everyone with a brain knows that place is dangerous." Pancham said, crossing his arms.

The Deerling closed her eyes, wishing to save her breath. It would be wasted on these two, regardless. The Shelmet glanced over, and spotted Charmander.

"Eh? Who's that? Is it a feral?" Shelmet asked.

"If it's a feral, that'll be great. I can't wait to try my new attacks out." Pancham added.

The Charmander, not entirely willing to be a test dummy for the Pancham, stepped towards the group.

"I'm not a wild. I'm from the village."

"Oh, so you're a newcomer? Are you lost? How'd you get here, if you're from the village." Shelmet wondered.

"That's not important right now. You said some Pokémon was lost in the forest, right? I'm here to help." Charmander said.

"What?! You want to go into Foreboding Forest? You know that place is a Mystery Dungeon, right?" Shelmet exclaimed, looking at Charmander in wonder.

"Yeah, I've been through Mystery Dungeons before. I'll look for Goomy. That's his name, right?" Charmander added.

"Well...thank you, then..." the Deerling said, cautiously. Then she turned to Pancham. "Where was Goomy trying to go, anyway?"

"He shouldn't have gone too far in. You see, there's a tarp on B4F. I overheard one of the adults talking about leaving it there. We told Goomy to go find it, and write his name on it." Pancham said.

"Sigh, Goomy should have known better.." Deerling quietly muttered. Then, turning to Charmander, she tilted her head. "I think you got the idea now. Will you really help?"

"Yeah." Charmander said with a nod. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Without any hesitation, Charmander wandered into the Mystery Dungeon. It wasn't long before Charmander noticed the subtle changes in the atmosphere and the trees. They had turned a dark and menacing purple all the way through.

"Let's just hope this Goomy kid is still in one piece...I hope the ferals haven't gotten to him yet." Charmander said to himself.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B1F**

The forest had grown considerably darker. Charmander made careful steps in the hopes of not running into any wild Pokémon nests. He carefully weaved his way through the forest, using his tail as a light.

"Good thing my tail's on fire. I don't think I'd be able to see without it." Charmander mused, stepping around fallen branches.

Eventually, Charmander came across what appeared to be a stick on the ground. On further inspection, the stick was carved out, with a large tip, complete with a spiral design. There was a small leaf sticking out of the top of the stick. Charmander cautiously picked it up, hoping it wasn't a trap of any sort.

"Weird...what's this thing doing here?" Charmander wondered.

It wasn't until Charmander fully waved the wand around that the stick's true identity revealed itself to him. A yellow orb of energy shot out from the stick to the north; the direction Charmander was facing. It was some sort of wand.

"Well, this might come in handy later. Might as well keep in." Charmander said. "No bag to put it in, though..."

Carrying the wand with him, it wasn't very long before Charmander came to a clearing containing the stairs to the next floor. Relieved that he had not run into any ferals yet, Charmander climbed the stairs.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B2F**

Charmander climbed down the stairs, emerging into a small clearing. It was even darker than before. Even more grateful for his tail flame, Charmander trudged on, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"They said Goomy was on the fourth floor, right? Well, I think I just entered the 2nd floor, so two more floors to go, then." Charmander said, peering into the darkness.

Charmander walked down the path. There was a low growl, and Charmander stopped and glanced around, flashing his tail flame in all directions.

"Is it a feral...?" Charmander wondered.

Another growl. This time it was closer. Charmander crouched into a battle stance, looking both ways. There was the sound of hooves falling on the fallen leaves of the forest behind him. Charmander turned around quickly, and saw it. A Stantler was charging directly at him, it's head brought down so the horns would connect with the Lizard Pokémon . With no real room to dodge to the left or right, Charmander jumped up, clearing the horns and landing on the Stantler's back. The Charmander, albeit hesitantly, took the opportunity and bit into the Stantler's neck with his fangs. The Stantler roared and threw Charmander off. Landing on his back, Charmander saw the Stantler rushing towards him. With no real time to get to his feet and dodge, the Stantler rammed the Charmander, knocking him back. Landing face first in a pile of leaves, something began to well up in Charmander's body. The shock of the impact on his body had triggered a latent instinct within himself. Getting to his feet, Charmander opened his mouth. From within, tiny red flames burst from the Lizard Pokémon's mouth, flying towards the Stantler. The Stantler roared in pain, as spots on it's fur turns black from the fire of the Ember move Charmander had just unleashed. The Stantler quickly retreated, leaving a confused, yet amazed, Charmander standing.

"That was...fire? I just breathed fire! That's amazing!" the Charmander said, ecstatic. "Let's hope I remember how to do that next time."

The Charmander cheerfully continued on, eventually finding the stairs leading to the next floor.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B3F**

As Charmander entered the third floor, he was immediately met with three paths, each leading in different directions. To make matters worse, his belly was feeling a bit empty as well.

"I don't think I had anything to eat today...I just need to find the stairs, and fast." Charmander said.

Charmander decided to take the path on the left. He trudged on, keeping a look out for any wilds. The path eventually led to a empty room.

"Dead end...great." Charmander grumbled.

Charmander backtracked all the way to the path's entrance, and then took the path on the left. By this point, however, he was starving.

"I really need to find something to eat...my belly feels empty." Charmander sighed.

Charmander came to a dark room, with a path on the left. It seemed to be that there was nothing there, but on closer look, there was a lone apple sitting in the corner of the room.

"Uh? Is that a apple? It's huge..." Charmander said, inching closer.

Indeed, it was a apple. Charmander picked it up, and inspected it closely.

"Can I really eat something I found in the middle of a forest...? In a Mystery Dungeon, no less..." Charmander mused.

His belly answered for him with a growl. The apple was far too tempting, after all. Charmander took a bite out of the apple, and felt a lot better.

"Whew...that's kind of good." Charmander said.

Charmander continued to munch on the apple until it was gone. Surprisingly, he had eaten the whole thing. With a filled belly, Charmander continued on down the path to the left, coming to the stairs.

"So, the next floor is B4F. I should find Goomy there."

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B4F**

Charmander glanced around the room he found himself. It had grown considerably dark now. His tail flame could barely provide enough light for him to see his own feet.

"No wonder Goomy got lost, it's pitch black in here!" Charmander exclaimed.

Charmander glanced around for any sign of the lost Pokémon, but the darkness made it extremely difficult. Hoping to possibly run into Goomy, Charmander continued on down a path in the Dungeon. Aside from the occasional oddish or bellsprout, the path was disappointingly bare. The darkness didn't help either.

"Goomy!" Charmander called out. "Hey, can you hear me! Hello!"

There was a loud crunch of leaves from deeper down the path.

"Goomy?" Charmander called again.

There was silence. Deciding to investigate the sound, Charmander ran down the path. When Charmander reached the room at the end of the path, and shined his tail flame, he saw the origin of the sound. Two Furfou were circling a small Pokémon. They were ready to pounce. The small Pokémon was shivering. Noticing the light emitting from Charmander's tail, the Furfou turned around, and began to growl.

"Guess I have to fight it out again..." the Charmander sighed.

The first of the Furfou pounced. Charmander dodged in the nick of time, and was able to scratch the Furfou with his claws. The second Furfou closed the distance quickly and tackled Charmander, sending both tumbling to the ground. Struggling to get the Furfou off before it could bite him with his fangs, Charmander remembered the fact that he had recently learned ember. Taking a quick breathe, he felt the familiar feeling in his chest. Opening his mouth, he fired tiny red flames at the Furfou's face, causing it to yelp and fall back. Charmander got to his feet, and noticed the other Furfou charging towards him, but the distance was too close to dodge. Bracing himself, Charmander closed his eyes. Expecting to be hit, Charmander was surprised when instead there was a loud yelp. Opening his eyes, he saw the Furfou had collapsed, and there was small purple flames covering it's side.

"D-Did I get him?" a voice asked.

Charmander looked over to the small Pokémon, who was staring at the fainted Furfou.

"You did..." Charmander said. "You're Goomy, aren't you?"

"That's me...who are you?" Goomy asked.

"I'm Charmander. I was looking for you, you know. Let's get out of this place." Charmander said, smiling.

"A-Alright. Thank you, just...let me get something quickly." Goomy said, turning around, and heading into the darkness.

Charmander shined his tail flame in the direction Goomy went. The Pokémon was rolling up a tarp, and picking it up with his mouth.

"What's that?" Charmander asked.

Goomy simply shook his head, the tarp still in his mouth. Charmander sighed, and lead the way out of the Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest Entrance**

"You two actually made it back out?" Shelmet asked, surprised.

"And I wrote my name on the tarp." Goomy said, proudly, revealing the tarp he had carried out.

Pancham and Shelmet looked at the tarp Goomy presented. The writing was a messy scrawl, and there was goo all over the tarp.

"...Hmph! What's with this writing? I can barely make it out! It's sloppy and all over the place!" Pancham finally sneered.

"It is NOT sloppy!" Goomy exclaimed.

"There's goo everywhere. This is too funny! Let's go show this to Espurr!" Pancham said, grabbing the tarp.

"Hey!" Deerling began, but the two were long gone by now. "Ugh, I had it with those two..."

The Deerling shook her head and turned to Goomy. "And you two, Goomy. I'm glad you made it out okay, but what if there hadn't been anyone around to help?"

"...Sorry, Deerling. I wanted to prove I was brave to them..." Goomy muttered.

"Those two will just goad you into doing dangerous stuff. You can't listen to them." Deerling instructed. "But...you did write your name on the tarp like they asked, so...you did good, Goomy."

"Deerling! You really mean it?" Goomy asked.

"I do." Deerling said. She turned to Charmander. "It's really thanks to you that Goomy made it out okay, so thank you...uh...you never did tell us your name, you know."

"It's Charmander." the Lizard Pokémon said, sheepishly.

"I'll take Goomy home now. It's gotten really late. Take care on your way home too, Charmander." Deerling said with a nod.

As Charmander waved goodbye to the two Pokémon, he looked up to the sky. It was really late.

"...Oh no! If Nuzleaf finds out I left the house, I'll be in trouble. I better hurry!" Charmander said, dashing off.

* * *

**Serene Village, Nuzleaf's House**

"You did WHAT?!" the Wily Pokémon shouted. "After I done told you not to leave the house! I told you to stay inside, did I not?!"

Charmander said nothing.

"I reckon you learn to respect your elders next time!" Nuzleaf said. "But...it ain't like I don't understand the itch to see the world around you, though..."

Charmander looked up. "Then that means...?"

"...Well, it's a fine thing to have a love for exploring the world around you. I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to that, so...if you ever want to explore around the village, feel free. Just be back before late. There'll be no punishment this time." Nuzleaf said with a nod. "But tomorrow, school's starting for you. So I reckon you get to bed early for your big day tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks Nuzleaf." Charmander said.

Nuzleaf nodded.

Charmander walked into his room and noticed his straw bed. Sitting in it, it was much more comfortable than he expected. It was a long day, so it didn't take too longer for Charmander to fall asleep.


	5. The Village School

**Serene Village, Nuzleaf's House**

As the morning sun rose over the small village, light poured in through the windows. Charmander opened his eyes and blinked, yawning. The straw, surprisingly, worked beautifully as a bed. It was patted down with love and care, so there was no stray pieces sticking up to poke the sleeper at night. Almost as surprising was the fact that the straw didn't catch on fire from Charmander's tail flame. Charmander sat up, and tenderly took his tail in his arms. He waved his hands through it. The flame flickered a bit, but it didn't go out. Waving his hand through the flame gave Charmander a pleasant feeling, but there was a slight sting from the flame flickering.

"This flame is so weird, I really need to start learning more about it." Charmander said, getting up.

As the Lizard Pokémon entered the main room of the house, he was greeted by the scent of food. He glanced towards Nuzleaf who was standing over a small fire. He was holding a kettle over it.

"Good morning, Nuzleaf." Charmander said cheerfully.

"Ah! Good mornin', little sprout. I'm surprised you're up." Nuzleaf said, turning his head around. "So, how did you sleep last night?"

"I was out like a log. I didn't think straw would be good to sleep on, but that sure proved me wrong." Charmander said, smiling.

"Heh, did it now? Well, that straw is special, see. Psychic types do some special thing with the straw before it's released to the public. It's resistant to things that would otherwise destroy it. Fire included. The straw never grows too long as well, so it's perfectly smooth. No strays sticking up out of it." Nuzleaf said.

"No wonder." Charmander said. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Breakfeast." Nuzleaf said, turning back to the kettle. "You like eggs, right?"

"I guess. But where are we supposed to sit?" Charmander asked, tilting his head.

In response, Nuzleaf pointed towards a set of three tree stumps in the corner of the house.

"I was going to set those up, but since you're awake, you could give me a hand." Nuzleaf said, taking the kettle away from the fire.

"Alright." Charmander said, walking over to the tree stumps. He dragged the largest one to the middle of the room. "They're surprisingly light."

"They're made out of a special tree, only found here on the Water Continent. I reckon it's those trees at the end of the Forest near the school." Nuzleaf said, setting two plates on the tree stump.

Charmander rolled the other tree stumps to the middle of the room. After that, he sat on the stump closest to his room. Nuzleaf set the breakfeast on both of the plates, and sat down. Charmander looked at the egg omelet Nuzleaf made. The appetizing aroma wafted past him. Nuzleaf placed two forks and knives on the stump before taking his seat.

"Tell me if you like it." Nuzleaf said, smiling. "I'm not exactly the best cook and all, but-"

Charmander was far too busy devouring the omelet to respond to Nuzleaf.

"Ah...I guess it was good..." Nuzleaf said, staring at the scene.

Charmander looked up and smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry, I didn't realize I was so hungry."

"Never you mind. Just wipe your face." Nuzleaf said, handing Charmander a napkin. "You do know you have school today, right? I'll take you over there in a moment."

"Right, school." Charmander said, now wishing he had overslept.

Nuzleaf finished his breakfeast, and got up. He headed over to his bag, which was being kept in the corner of the house, not too far from the entrance. He handed it to Charmander.

"Here, you can have my bag. Keep it, in fact. I'll get another one later." Nuzleaf said, putting the bag on Charmander. "Oh, and, I'll clean up everything later. For now, let's hit the road."

Charmander, remembering the wand he got from yesterday, retrieved it from his room and placed it in his bag. He then followed Nuzleaf out the house, and down the path. It was still early in the morning. A Kangaskhan was just unlocking the doors to the large building in the plaza when it noticed Nuzleaf.

"Oh! Nuzleaf. Aren't you up early?" the Kangaskhan said, smiling.

"I reckon I am, Miss Kangaskhan. Got to take the kid to school, anyway. It's his first time, you see." Nuzleaf said, bowing softly to the Kangaskhan.

"Is that so? I didn't realize. Well, he's always welcome at the cafe. It'll be nice for my little one to have another kid to play with." the Kangaskhan said. She turned back to the cafe door, and opened it, heading inside.

"Ah. Auntie Kangaskhan makes the best drinks..." Nuzleaf muttered.

"Shouldn't we be heading to school, Nuzleaf?" Charmander asked sarcastically.

"Heh...I reckon you're right. Let's go." Nuzleaf said, snapping out of it.

* * *

**Village School**

When the two arrived at the school, Charmander noticed that the classroom was outside. The desks were dark brown, with a single stump for the students to sit at. There were smaller houses on the hill. Nuzleaf led Charmander to a house labelled "Principal's Office".

"You in there, Simipour? " Nuzleaf called out, knocking on the door. "We're here early."

The door opened, and a smiling blue Pokémon peered out. Upon seeing Nuzleaf, the Pokémon invited the two in. On entrance, Charmander first noticed the large desk, complete with pens, paper, and books. A brown Pokémon was standing near the desk, obviously not eager to be here so early.

"So, this is the one you were speaking about, Mr. Nuzleaf?" the Principal asked cheerily.

"That's right. I wanted to get his education sorted out right away. He'll need it." Nuzleaf said. "Go on, show your manners and say hello."

"Hello!" Charmander said, waving. "I'm Charmander."

"Oh! I'm Simipour, dear!" Simipour said, absolutely ecstatic. "Looks like we'll have another fun addition to the class. We'll be happy to take care of the education of your young charge, Nuzleaf."

"Good, then. I'll just be seein' myself out, then." Nuzleaf said, walking towards the door. "If you need me, you'll know where I am. Oh, and Charmander, be home before dark, like we agreed."

Nuzleaf left, shutting the door behind him.

"Charmander, you're going to love it here, I promise." the Simipour said, smiling. "You'll fit right in with our wonderful class."

The brown Pokémon snickered at Simipour's statement. Simipour whirled around.

"Did I say something funny, Vice Principal Watchog?" the Simipour questioned.

"No, of course not, Principal. I just hope our new student doesn't cause any trouble in class. We already have enough troublemakers, and I fear I can't weather another scoundrel." Watchog sighed.

"Vice Principal, do we  _truly_  have any troublemakers at our fine school?" Simipour said, shaking her head.

"Of  _course_  we do! One in particular, the very bane of my existence!" Watchog exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, Simipour, don't you deny it!"

"Vice Principal, who could possibly act in such a way to make you say such things?" Simipour said, tilting her head.

Before the watchog could answer, a voice called out.

"Good morning, Mr. Farfetch'd."

"Good morning to you as well, Deerling."

"Good morning, teach! Still carrying that weird twig around, aren't you?"

"Hm! Good morning to you, Pancham. And this is not a  _twig,_ this is a  _leek._ But never mind that, class is about to begin. "

"The other students have arrived, Charmander. Let's go and introduce you, shall we?" Simipour said, leading Charmander outside. "Mr. Farfetch'd, if I may have a quick word before class begins?"

"Of course Principal." Farfetch'd said, making way for Simipour.

"Class, we have a special treat today. We're introducing a new student." Simipour said cheerily, motioning towards Charmander.

"Hey! It's you!" Deerling suddenly called out.

"The kid from yesterday!" Shelmet added.

"Oh? Some of you already met before? That simplifies things, then. For those who haven't met him, this is Charmander. He recently moved here, and he lives with Mr. Nuzleaf." Simipour continued. "I'm sure you'll all get along-"

"I'm going to be LATE!" a voice cried out.

The group of Pokémon looked for the origin of the sound. Charmander looked down the path, and noticed someone was running towards the school at full speed.

"Did anyone hear that?" Simipour said, looking for confirmation.

"I heard it too." Goomy said. "It sounds like..."

Charmander realized, but it was far too late to get out of the way. The two Kanto starters rammed into each other, causing them both to collapse. Charmander groaned in pain. Squirtle got up quickly, and looked down, worried.

"Woah! Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?!" Squirtle asked. "Hey, haven't I met you before?"

 _It's that crazy kid from yesterday...!_  Charmander thought to himself.  _Ugh...he hit me pretty hard...I can't hold on. I think I'm going to faint..._

"Someone get the nurse!" Simipour exclaimed.

"Man, I feel sorry for Charmander. Not a very good first impression, Squirtle!" Pancham called out.

"Boy, I'd say." Shelmet added.

Charmander's vision went black. He had lost consciousness.

* * *

**Nurse's Office**

"Ugh...where...am I?" Charmander said, opening his eyes.

"The nurse's office." a voice said softly.

Charmander shook his head as he sat up. He glanced around. It was indeed a office, with different sorts of items to treat ailments stacked on shelves around the room. Looking for the source of the voice, he saw a rather large white and cream colored Pokémon, who was smiling gently. Although the Pokémon seemed friendly and calm, there was a hidden power exerting from it.

"Uh...who are you?" Charmander asked.

"I'm Audino, the village doctor. But most Pokémon at the school just refer to me as a nurse." Audino said. "You don't have amnesia, do you? You remember where you are, at least?"

"Yeah, I think I remember..." Charmander said quietly. "I was knocked out."

"Yes, it was Squirtle who took you out. It's good that you remember. It was a rather heavy impact." Audino said, offering a oran berry to Charmander. "Are you still hurt?"

"I'm fine." Charmander said, biting into the oran berry. "These are pretty good too!"

"They're oran berries. You've never had one before? They're common around these parts." Audion said, smiling. "Extremely nutritional too, they heal even major wounds in a matter of days if you keep eating them."

Charmander got to his feet. He felt the oran berry restoring his energy.

"Thanks, Miss Audino." Charmander said.

"Just doing my job, dear. If you're feeling better, you should return to class. They've started without you." Audino said. "And don't forget your bag."

"I guess I will. Thanks again." Charmander said, exiting the office and grabbing his bag.

* * *

**Village School**

"Now that we have gone over basic preparation for Dungeon trekking, let's continue with the properties of Mystery Dungeons." Farfetch'd instructed. "Now, if you faint in a Mystery Dungeon-"

"Hey! Charmander's awake!" Goomy interrupted.

Squirtle, Deerling, and Goomy walked up the stairs towards Charmander.

"And so he is. Are you alright, Charmander? Nothing broken, I hope?" Deerling said softly.

"You didn't hit your head too hard, did you, Charmander?" Goomy asked.

"Charmander! It was totally my fault for running into you like that! I'm so sorry!" Squirtle said, worried.

"I'm fine, guys! Honest!" Charmander replied sheepishly.

"That's awesome, then!" Squirtle replied gleefully. "We were really worried-"

" _EXCUSE_  me, you four! You have noticed class is in session?" Farfetch'd exclaimed angrily. "No one said you could have a chat in the middle of my lesson!"

"Ah...sorry, Mr. Farfetch'd." Deerling said.

The four Pokémon walked back down towards the classroom. Farfetch'd shook his head, and turned to Charmander.

"Are you well enough to rejoin the class, Charmander?"

"Yeah." Charmander said, nodding.

"In that case, you can have a seat next to Squirtle." Farfetch'd said, pointing his leek towards the empty space. "We are discussing Mystery Dungeons currently."

Charmander took his seat next to Squirtle.

"Guess we lucked out, huh, Charmander?" Squirtle said, turning to Charmander. "We get to sit next to each other!"

"Squirtle! No talking out of turn!" Farfetch'd said.

"Yes, sir!" Squirtle replied happily.

"Now, as I was saying, if you faint in a Mystery Dungeon, you will be kicked right out, losing half of your items and money. How does one faint in a Dungeon? Either from hunger, or from being knocked out by ferals. Now, it's important to remember your type matchups against ferals." Farfetch'd instructed, turning to the board. "Every Pokémon in the world has a type. Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, and Ice are called 'core elements.' Core elements are types that are most easily found in nature. They are also types with which attacks are usually expelled from the body through a source within the Pokémon. The 'secondary elements', or secondary types contain Bug, Fairy, Dragon, Flying, Steel, and Poison. Secondary elements are types that are more abstract and usually determine a Pokémon's species. Then we have the 'spiritual elements', containing Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, and Dark. Spiritual elements are types that focus more on otherworldly powers."

Although the rest of the class found this information basic knowledge, Charmander was fascinated. He was learning more about the world which he woke up in. He was also grateful at how simple the classes seemed, but it's not like he remembered how difficult school was back in the human world to truly compare the two. Before long, Charmander was so enthralled by the lesson he was surprised when Farfetch'd called recess.

"Hey! Charmander! Have you been spacing out all this time?" Squirtle called out.

"I haven't. I didn't know there were so many Pokémon types, actually. I only knew a bit about the first three types." Charmander said, turning to Squirtle.

"Wow, really? I thought that was basic knowledge for Pokémon." Squirtle said, tilting his head.

"Well, I never would have guessed. Charmander is really good at battling!" Goomy said, approaching the two.

"Goomy wouldn't stop talking about how you saved him yesterday, Charmander." Deerling said, smiling. "We definitely owe you one."

"Wait, what did you do, Charmander?" Squirtle asked.

"You didn't hear? Charmander saved me from the Foreboding Forest yesterday!" Goomy said happily.

"Wait, you mean  _the_  Foreboding Forest? That place gets seriously spooky!" Squirtle said, surprised. "I'm impressed, Charmander!"

"Well, it really wasn't nothing. I had my tail flame to help me see in the dark." Charmander replied.

"What you mean, it 'wasn't nothing'?" Squirtle repeated. "Nobody goes into the Foreboding Forest along, you know! Not even the adults!"

As the four Pokémon happily conversed, Pancham and Shelmet observed from afar.

"...Hmph! It really wasn't that impressive..." Pancham muttered.

"...Hey, Pancham. I have a idea." Shelmet whispered. "You know the old Coal Mine?"

"...Yeah. That could work, then. The quicker we establish who's the boss of this place, the better." Pancham said with a nod.

The rest of the day went back relatively quickly. Eventually, dismissal was called. Charmander grabbed his bag.

"See you later, Charmander!" Deerling said. "We should definitely hang out later, I live right by the village's south exit."

"Yeah! You really should come over later, Charmander!" Goomy said, cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll be sure to make time to visit, you two. See you later." Charmander said, trudging towards the exit.

As Charmander walked down the path to his house, he thought of what he learned today, and how interesting the Pokémon world seemed.

"I kinda want to explore more of this world," Charmander muttered. "I want to go back to my own world, but, this world is interesting enough to keep me distracted for a bit."

"Hey! Charmander!" Squirtled called out.

Charmander stopped and turned around. Squirtle ran up beside him.

"Hey! Let's walk home together! We live close by, don't we?" Squirtle said.

"Alright, fine with me." Charmander replied.

"Well, I'm sorry I never finished showing you around yesterday." Squirtle said. "Something popped up and got in the way, you know?"

"It's fine. I already asked Nuzleaf more about the village." Charmander said.

"Oh, you already learned about everything?" Squirtle asked, disappointed. "That's too bad..."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I haven't exactly seen everything in the village yet." Charmander said, trying to cheer him up.

"Wait, so you  _haven't_  seen the view from the hill?!" Squirtle exclaimed, stopping.

"No, I guess I haven't." Charmander said, stopping.

"Well, then, you have to see it right now! You gotta come with me!" Squirtle said. "You won't regret it, trust me!"

"Well, I guess I have time." Charmander said, sighing. "I'll come."

"Alright!" Squirtle said happily. "Then, follow me!"

As the two Pokémon started to run down the path, a voice called out.

"Hold it right there!" Pancham ordered.

The two ran right past Pancham and Shelmet, ignoring them entirely.

"What...hey! I told you to stop, didin't I?" Pancham shouted, angrily.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Pancham! I thought it was a twig snapping or something." Squirtle said gleefully. "So, what's up? We were just on our way to the hill with the big tree!"

"Well, we weren't really talking to you, Squirtle." Shelmet said. "We were talking to Charmander."

"Huh? Me?" Charmander said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, that's right. We have a little job for you, you see." Pancham said, crossing his arms.

"We want you to go into the Coal Mine and bring us back some red stones." Shelmet said. "Legends say that they're extremely beautiful, and valuable."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Charmander asked.

"Because, we're not as brave as you, Charmander. Someone who went into Foreboding Forest without hesitation, and came out  _alive_? That's some serious guts, and we want your help!" Shelmet said.

"I mean, unless you're scared, that is." Pancham sneered. "After all, the Mine is seriously scary-"

"Yeah! I'll do it! I love exploring scary places!" Squirtle suddenly cried out, his eyes sparkling.

"What...we weren't talking to you-" Pancham began, but he was interrupted by Shelmet.

"Psst, Pancham! Wait a minute. We can scare them both, here. Squirtle is seriously annoying, isn't he?" Shelmet whispered.

"Hm...yeah, I get you. Alright." Pancham whispered, turning back to Charmander and Squirtle. "Alright, yeah. You both should go. More red stones to grab, you know?"

"I'm not so sure about this." Charmander said.

"Oh, come on, Charmander! It'll be exciting! Exploring the mine, together!" Squirtle said.

Charmander looked at Squirtle, who was genuinely excited at the prospect of going through the mine with him. Charmander couldn't turn it down after seeing that.

"Alright," Charmander sighed. "If Squirtle is going, then I guess I'll go."

"Great. Come on, we'll show you the way there." Pancham said, walking down the path.

As the four Pokémon headed towards the village gates, Deerling and another Pokémon, emerging from their hiding spots, glanced at each other.

"Did you hear that, Espurr?" Deerling said, worried.

"I did. Those two are at it again. I'd hate to say it, but Charmander and Squirtle won't be enough to take down a Dragon." Espurr said.

"Then we have to go help them." Deerling said. "Goomy will just have to wait for me at home."

"You took the words out of my mouth." Espurr said confidently. "Let's go help them."

The pair headed out of the village gates and headed east towards the Coal Mine.


	6. The Mine

Drilbur Coal Mine Entrance

"Here we are, the Drilbur Coal Mine." Pancham announced.

Charmander gazed towards the large mountain. The entrance of the mine was marked by a large, gaping tunnel supported by wood beams. Four Pokémon were talking near the entrance of the mine, while other Pokémon bustled around the side of the mine.

"They look pretty busy." Charmander said. "Maybe we should come back later.

"Who? The Drilbur? Don't worry about them." Pancham assured. "Besides, better now than never, right?"

"Yeah, this is the best time to get those red stones." Shelmet added.

"Come on, Charmander, getting through this place will be a breeze!" Squirtle said happily.

"Alright." Charmander said, sighing. "Where exactly are we supposed to go, then?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, the red stones are on the seventh floor of the Mine." Pancham said. "But you have to take the right path."

"There are two paths after you pass the third floor. The path on the right leads on into the regular old mine." Shelmet explained. "The path on the left is usually barred, but it continues on to the red stones."

"We want you to head down the right path and get some red stones. Got it?" Pancham said, crossing his arms.

"I kind of stopped listening for a while, but I think I got it." Squirtle said. "All we have to do is go down the right path. Easy."

He stopped listening..? Charmander thought to himself. Is he even taking this seriously?

"Yeah, that's right. Easy. Anyway, we'll be in the village, so you two have fun. Just don't forget those red stones." Pancham said.

"Wait, why is the path on the left barred, anyway?" Charmander asked, crossing his arms.

"Y-You want to know why the path on the left is barred?" Shelmet repeated. "Well, uh..."

"Wait! Don't tell us! It's way better to find out for ourselves! Right, Charmander?" Squirtle interrupted.

"I'd rather know beforehand..." Charmander said, sighing.

"Well, uh, Squirtle's right. Consider it a surprise!" Shelmet said, hurriedly. "Good luck!"

The two Pokémon quickly ran off. Charmander tilted his head.

"Those two were acting weird just now..." Charmander said. "I have a bad feeling about this, Squirtle."

"It'll be fine, Charmander." Squirtle assured. "There's nothing to worry about."

On that note, Squirtle walked over to the entrance of the coal mine, with Charmander following. The four Pokémon at the entrance of the Mine noticed the pair walking towards the entrance, and waved to them.

"Oh, hello there, kids!" the Pokémon said.

"Hey, Drilbur! What are you all up to?" Squirtle asked, smiling.

"Oh, us? We're just...standing around." the Drilbur said.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" another Drilbur asked.

"We're here to explore the mine!" Squirtle announced proudly.

"What?! Did...Did I hear you correctly? You want to go into the mine?" a Drilbur repeated.

"No, no, you can't go in the mine! It's no place for a kid!" another Drilbur said.

"Alright, I see. We're sorry to bother you." Squirtle said, turning to Charmander. "Hey, Charmander! Since that's the case, let's sneak past these guys, alright?"

"What?!" Charmander said, shocked. "How are we going to do that, you just said it right in front of them!"

"He's right you, know! We heard that!" a Drilbur announced, tilting it's head.

"Don't worry about it. You won't notice a thing." Squirtle assured. "We'll be extra sneaky, you'll see!"

Charmander facepalmed. I don't think he understands the concept of sneaking past someone. Charmander thought to himself.

Squirtle looked up to the left. "Is that...it is! It's a giant apple tree! It just sprouted up over there!"

There was silence. Charmander shook his head, sighing. The Drilbur simply stared at the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. A few moments went past before a Drilbur turned to another one.

"...Psst. Hey. Do you really think there's a apple tree? I'm really hungry.." the Drilbur whispered.

"...I don't know, but we really should check...you know, just in case." another Drilbur replied.

The four Drilbur slowly turned, looking in the direction Squirtle was.

"...Uh, I don't see anything." a Drilbur said.

"How did they fall for that..." Charmander asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter how they fell for it! Let's hurry inside!" Squirtle said, quickly pushing Charmander into the mine.

"What?! Hey, wait-!" a Drilbur said. "Someone stop them!"

"Alright, I will!' another Drilbur announced. "You there! Stop!"

"...Ugh. They're long gone." another Drilbur said. "Ah, whatever. As long as they don't bother the boss."

Drilbur Coal Mine B1F

"The mine is a Mystery Dungeon?" Charmander asked, glancing around.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Squirtle said, crossing his arms. "The Dungeon makes it more likely to find minerals and stuff like that."

"But we haven't properly prepared!" Charmander said, worried. "What did Mr. Farfetch'd say about proper Dungeon preparation?!"

"Ugh, don't be so worried, Charmander!" Squirtle said, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes you'll just be thrown into a Dungeon without preparing beforehand! Consider this a lesson!"

Charmander instinctively checked his bag. The wand from yesterday was still there, but there was also four apples, and two oran berries.

"Nuzleaf didn't empty the bag of any items." Charmander said, breathing a sigh of relief. "We have four apples."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Now, lead the way!" Squirtle said cheerfully. "You know what we're looking for, right? The stairs!"

Charmander sighed, and began to trudge along down the Dungeon path. He looked around for the stairs.

"Just keep your eye out for ferals. You might be at a type disadvantage here, Charmander." Squirtle warned.

"Why? What kind of ferals live here?" Charmander asked.

"Slugma, Roggenrola, Aron, Ponyta, stuff like that." Squirtle listed. "Those types of Pokémon usually live around mines."

"Great. Most of the Pokémon here are rock types." Charmander sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a water type, I'll handle them." Squirtle said proudly.

As the two entered another room within the floor, there were greeted by the stairs. There was a Geodude sleeping next to them.

"I doubt we'll be able to get past it without waking it up." Charmander said.

In response, Squirtle loosed a blast of water directly at the Geodude, causing it to hiss. The Geodude, drenched in water, fled.

"There we go." Squirtle said, smirking. "Let's get to the stairs before we run into anymore ferals."

Charmander nodded, and the two went down the stairs.

Drilbur Coal Mine B2F

"Looks like there's two paths to take this time." Charmander said, peering down the left path.

"Which way should we go?" Squirtle asked.

"Well, I noticed that ferals are usually found near the stairs." Charmander mused, crossing his arms. "I think if we look for signs of ferals, we'll find the stairs."

"I guess so. I'll take a look at the right path, then!" Squirtle said, nodding.

"Then I'll look at the left path." Charmander said.

The two split up. Charmander walked over to the path on the left, and peered down it. There was nothing that caught his eye. Charmander glanced down towards Squirtle.

"Did you find anything?" Charmander asked, walking towards Squirtle.

"I think so." Squirtle said, not looking up. "I swore I saw an apple down there."

"Are you sure?" Charmander asked, peering down the right path.

"Yeah. Ferals like to horde food, so maybe the stairs are this way." Squirtle said, turning to Charmander.

"Alright, then. Just stay close." Charmander said, heading down the right path.

The right path eventually lead to a decent sized room. Charmander stepped on something metallic.

"Huh?" Charmander said, looking down.

"What is it, Charmander?" Squirtle asked.

"I think I stepped on something...what is this, a gear?" Charmander asked, looking at the strange object.

"Hey, it's a Klink." Squirtle said. "I didn't know they were found here."

"A...Klink? You mean, this gear is a Pokémon?" Charmander asked, staring at the odd gear.

"Yeah. They're usually found in pairs, though." Squirtle said, turning to Charmander. "I heard they can't survive alone."

Charmander stepped over the gear cautiously. "Do you know what type Klinks are?"

"Steel type. You should be able to handle them if you use fire moves on them." Squirtle assured.

Continuing on down another path from the room, the two came across the stairs.

"Good thing we didn't run into any ferals." Squirtle noted.

"Yeah, let's go." Charmander said, going down the stairs.

Drilbur Coal Mine B3F

The two continued on through the Mystery Dungeon, eventually coming to a room. Charmander stepped into the room, glancing around.

"Do you think we can stop here for a second, Charmander? I'm getting kind of hungry." Squirtle said.

"Already? This is only the third floor." Charmander said, turning to Squirtle.

"It'll only take a second." Squirtle assured. "Besides, don't you feel hungry too?"

"Hm, I guess I do feel a bit hungry." Charmander said, crossing his arms. "Alright, fine."

Charmander pulled two apples out from the bag and handed one to Squirtle, who took it and sat down. Charmander sat in front of him after making sure there were no ferals nearby.

"So, how much longer do you think this Dungeon is?" Charmander asked, biting into the apple.

"Well, it can't be too far, you know." Squirtle said. "Considering how many Pokémon go into the mine."

"Right...well, we should probaby get moving." Charmander said, getting up.

"Alright." Squirtle said, with a nod.

The two continued on through the Dungeon. The snack had considerably improved Squirtle's mood. He started to ramble a bit, leaving Charmander to watch for ferals. Eventually, Charmander saw the stairs, and began to lead Squirtle towards it.

"Yuck." Squirtle said suddenly, making a disgusted face.

Charmander stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"That's most definitely a slugma trail." Squirtle said, looking at the ground.

Charmander glanced at the ground. There was magma that was beginning to cool.

"It looks fresh too." Squirtle said, crossing his arms.

"The stairs are right here, let's just hurry and leave the floor, then." Charmander said, turning.

A Slugma leapt right at the Lizard Pokémon, and latched itself to Charmander's face. Being a Fire type, the warmth was pleasant to Charmander at first, but as the Slugma began to slither around Charmander's head, he felt the magma begin cool and harden on his face.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Charmander shouted.

"Only if you stop moving so much!" Squirtle said, trying not to laugh. "I can't get a clear shot in if you keep moving!"

"Just hurry and get it off me!" Charmander said, trying his best not to move.

"Alright, just close your eyes." Squirtle instructed. "You might dodge out of instinct."

Charmander closed his eyes. There was a hiss as the Slugma was blasted with water.

"You can open your eyes now. The Slugma's gone." Squirtle said.

Charmander opened his eyes. He rubbed his face, trying to get the cooling magma off of him.

"Ugh. I probably look terrible." Charmander sighed. "How am I supposed to get this off of me?"

"We'll just have to worry about that later. Let's get off this floor before another Slugma comes back." Squirtle said.

"Alright." Charmander said.

The two went down the nearby stairs, leaving the floor.

Drilbur Coal Mine Rest Area

Charmander immediately noticed that they had entered an area that was unlike any he saw before in the few Mystery Dungeons he has gone through before. The floor was like a dome, with a single path leading into it from the previous floor. The dome contained a purple box, visually similiar to a box he saw before in Serene Village. There were two paths, with the left barred up. A single Drilbur was sleeping near the paths.

"Hey, this is a rest area." Squirtle said, glancing around. "We can stop here for a bit."

"A rest area?" Charmander asked.

"Yeah, in some Mystery Dungeons, you'll find a halfway point like this, they follow the same structure: dome shaped, with a deposit box somewhere inside." Squirtle explained. "No ferals at all in here, and you store and take out any items you need with the deposit box."

"Well, that sounds pretty handy." Charmander said. "Good to know."

"This must mean we're getting close to the end of the mine." Squirtle said, crossing his arms. "Pancham and Shelmet said to take the path on the left when we come across it."

"Then that must be it." Charmander said, glancing towards the barred path. "Let's get this over with, then."

The two walked over to the path on the left, but the Drilbur suddenly woke up.

"Ah! Boss, I wasn't sleeping on the job!" the Drilbur exclaimed, standing up. "Wait, you're not the boss! Where are you two going?"

"We're taking the path on the left deeper into the mine." Squirtle said, cheerfully. "Why?"

"The path on the left?! You can't!" the Drilbur said. "No one is allowed down there, not ever, for any reason!"

Charmander glanced at Squirtle, before turning to the Drilbur. "Why is that?"

"Because you just aren't!" the Drilbur shouted. "It's dangerous down there. We don't want you causing any problems, or getting hurt!"

"Oh, come one! Just let us down there! I promise we won't cause any problems!" Squirtle pleaded.

"You promise? You really...won't cause any problems?" the Drilbur asked.

"Look at my eyes. See how serious I am?" Squirtle said, staring at the Drilbur.

The Drilbur stared back. Charmander glanced at them both, very confused.

"I...don't really see anything..." the Drilbur finally said.

"Then I guess that means you'll let us go!" Squirtle exclaimed happily.

"What?! But!" the Drilbur began.

"Come on, Charmander!" Squirtle said, pushing Charmander down the path.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the Drilbur said, but the two were long gone. "That was never going to go my way, was it? I hate my job..."

Drilbur Coal Mine B4F

"Come on, Charmander! Just a few more floors, and we'll be at the end of the mine!" Squirtle said, excited.

"I still wonder why the path is closed." Charmander said. "That Drilbur said it was dangerous down here."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine!" Squirtle assured. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

The two came to a room containing two apples.

"I don't see any ferals. It might be safe to grab them." Squirtle said.

Charmander ran over to the two apples, and picked one up. Underneath the apple was a Roggenrola, who tackled Charmander. Falling to the ground, Charmander grabbed the Roggenrola and tossed it into the air, where it was sprayed with a blast of water. The Roggenrola was knocked to the ground, drenched in water, struggling to get up. Squirtle loosed another water gun, causing the Roggenrola to faint.

"That one was surprisingly strong. It looked kind of tiny." Charmander said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, Roggenrolas are pretty sturdy. They don't go down easily." Squirtle said.

Charmander grabbed the two apples and put them in the bag. "We should have plenty of food for the rest of the Dungeon. Let's find the stairs."

"Hey, Charmander, do you know a lot about Nuzleaf?" Squirtle asked as the two walked through the Dungeon.

"Uh, not a whole lot. Why?" Charmander replied.

"Well, he's kind of mysterious, and he leaves the village often." Squirtle explained. "I thought you might know why."

"I guess Nuzleaf just prefers the outdoors. Maybe I'll ask him later." Charmander said.

"Just another reason to get through the Dungeon, then!" Squirtle said. "And there's the stairs!"

Charmander noticed the stairs leading to the next floor. "Yeah, let's go."

The two went down the stairs.

Drilbur Coal Mine B5F

As the two entered the next floor, they heard the sound of gears grinding.

"Klink. You'll have to handle it, Charmander." Squirtle said.

"Right. Keep an eye out." Charmander said with a nod.

Charmander lead Squirtle into a room, where the Klink revealed itself. Getting into a battle stance, Charmander fired a few red flames at the Klink, which singed the target, leaving burn marks over the wild Klink. The Klink reacted by hurling a jolt of electricity at Charmander. Narrowly ducking under the shock, Charmander was surprised to see the Klink charge towards him. Charmander inhaled a deep breath, and fired more embers at the Klink, most of them hitting their mark. The Klink, covered in burn marks, collapsed from the heat. It's gear turned slowly, but it had completely fainted.

"Looks like it's down for now." Charmander said, lowering his stance.

"Well, now I see what Goomy was talking about!" Squirtle exclaimed. "You're not half bad at battling."

"Yeah, but those Klinks are the only ferals in here that I can handle without assistance." Charmander said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but you handled it pretty good. Good job." Squirtle said.

"Thanks, Squirtle." Charmander said, smiling. "Now, let's go and find the stairs."

The two Pokémon continued on through the Dungeon. After heading through a few rooms, they came across the stairs leading to the next floor. Charmander began to walk towards them, but Squirtle stopped him.

"Wait, Charmander. What's that over there?" Squirtle said, pointing.

"Huh...it looks like a seed." Charmander said, tilting his head. "Why would a seed be in a mine?"

"It might be something useful. I'll go pick it up." Squirtle said, walking towards the seed.

Squirtle knelt down, and picked up the seed. "Hey, this is a quick seed!"

"A quick seed?" Charmander repeated.

"Yeah, it raises your speed!" Squirtle explained. "It could help out in battle."

"Alright. Let's take it, then." Charmander said.

Squirtle handed the seed to Charmander, who put it in his bag. The two descended down the stairs to the next floor.

Drilbur Coal Mine B6F

Charmander glanced around the room they were in. Busted minecarts lined the room, seemingly destroyed. Aside from that, the Dungeon looked the same as before.

"Weird. Why are the minecarts destroyed?" Squirtle asked.

"Let's be careful around here." Charmander said.

The two Pokémon continued through the Mystery Dungeon. Although it was subtle, Charmander could notice the floor was darker than the last floors, but there was enough light for him to see things further away. What worried Charmander was the fact that minecarts dotted every single large room. A ominous feeling welled up in Charmander's gut, but he pressed on. Eventually, the two came across the stairs, but Charmander was hesitant.

"Come on, Charmander. The stairs are right here." Squirtle said.

"I know I said it before, but I have a bad feeling about this, Squirtle." Charmander said quietly.

Squirtle crossed his arms. "If I'm being honest, the minecarts are kind of worrisome. But I doubt there's any wild Pokémon in the Dungeon that we can't handle."

"Still, I can't seem to shake this feeling." Charmander sighed.

"The only way to go is to move forward, this is a Mystery Dungeon, remember?" Squirtle said.

"I know, I know. Let's go, then. We'll just have to be careful." Charmander said.

"Right. We'll be extra careful. Come on." Squirtle said, descending the stairs.

Charmander followed Squirtle down the stairs.

Drilbur Coal Mine Cave Pit

The floor was completely shrouded in darkness, save for the light that Charmander's flame was emitting. Following the path forward, Charmander's feeling persisted. Eventually, Charmander noticed that the path leading forward had extended into something larger. But he was unable to see anything too far away for his flame's light to reach.

"This must be the final floor." Charmander said.

"Yes, this is the seventh floor." Squirtled assured. "But, what happened to the light?"

There was a low growl, and Charmander glanced around. "What was that?"

"Was it your stomach?" Squirtled asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't think my stomach would growl that loudly, and if I was hungry, I would know." Charmander said. "Something's down here with us."

Charmander grabbed his tail, and tried to extend it forward, but it didn't go too far. Sighing, he let go of the tail. Another growl, this time louder. Charmander slowly lowered himself into a battle stance.

"So...he was right..." a voice growled. "I should have known...someone would be here for my treasures..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Charmander demanded.

"What, you don't know me?! Oh, but I know you, Halvar! You fool! You thought you could swipe my treasures with your filthy mits?!" the voice shouted, clearly angry.

"Who's Halvar? Squirtled asked. "I've never heard of such a weird name before!"

"Playing dumb won't save you! I knew you were coming...he told me!" the voice growled. "I have no intention of forgiving you! Thieves!"

"Wait, thieves?! We're not thieves!" Squirtle said. "We wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Lies, deceit...I will punish you for your foolishness! I won't listen to your babbling any longer!" the voice growled.

Suddenly, torches began to light up, illuminating the surrounding area. Charmander and Squirtle were standing in a large area similar to the rest area they were previously in. Charmander looked to find the source of the voice, and there it stood, a large Pokémon with dark blue scales, a red belly, and a fierce glare.

"Halvar! I am Gabite! Did you not think to research the Pokémon you would attempt to steal from, first?!" Gabite growled. "What are you...kids?! Regardless of that, I will not have any mercy!"

Who is this Halvar he keeps mentioning? Charmander thought to himself. Maybe it could be...?

"I'm not sure who Halvar is, but we're not thieves! Just listen to us for a second!" Squirtle said.

"He's right, you know! We didn't come here to steal anything!" Charmander added.

"Then why are you here?!" Gabite demanded. "Choose your words carefully, and speak the truth!"

"Why did we come here again...?" Squirtle muttered. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! The red stones!"

"...Red stones, you say?" Gabite repeated, closing his eyes. "Red...stones..."

Charmander realized, but it was far too late. The Gabite glared straight at the two.

"The red stones ARE my TREASURE!" Gabite boomed. "My most PRECIOUS jewels!"

"Wait, what?!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"Fools! Thieves! You thought you could trick me, Halvar!? Lies, deceit...does this world contain any good in it?!" Gabite growled. "You'd best prepare yourselves!"

"Squirtle! We're going to have to fight it out! He's not going to listen to us anymore!" Charmander said.

"Yeah, I hear you..." Squirtle muttered, lowering into a battle stance.

"GRAH! My rage, my fury...I'm going to unleash it! Here I come!" Gabite exclaimed, leaping towards the two.

Boss 01: Gabite

Charmander and Squirtle leapt away from the Gabite, who landed with a thud. His glare immediately focused on Squirtle, and he lumbered after him.

"I'll make this quick, child!" Gabite shouted, raising his right claw. It began to glow with a blue light, leaving a trail in the air.

Squirtle loosed a blast of water at Gabite, who shrugged it off and kept charging. "You're going to have to do a bit more than that!"

Gabite slashed with his claw, slamming it into Squirtle, and knocking him back. Gabite prepared to do a follow up attack, but Charmander loosed Ember, firing tiny red flames at Gabite. Gabite blocked a few with his left arm fin.

"Was that supposed to be an attack, tiny dragon?! You'll find it harder to penetrate my scales with your fire attacks!" Gabite said, smirking.

"Come here and I'll show you a real attack!" Charmander taunted, tossing his bag aside.

"As you say, tiny dragon! It'll be my pleasure to educate you on fighting!" Gabite growled, charging towards Charmander.

Charmander pounced, dodging the Gabite's slash. Charmander landed on top of Gabite's, and began to wildly scratch the Dragon.

"Grr! Get off me!" Gabite roared, trying to grab Charmander.

Squirtle managed to get up. "That hurt me pretty badly...ugh."

Gabite managed to grip Charmander's tail. "Now I've got you!" Gabite said triumphantly, as he threw Charmander off of him.

Charmander landed on his back. Gabite loomed over him, both of his claws glowing blue. He raised his left claw, and prepared to bring it down. "Time to end this!"

"Don't forget about me!" Squirtle shouted, tackling Gabite. Gabite and Squirtle tumbled past Charmander, with Squirtle landing on his back. He squirmed, trying to get up.

Gabite growled, recomposing himself. Charmander quickly got to his feet, and helped Squirtle up. Gabite began to slash at the ground, whipping up sand. A whirlwind of sand began to form around the dragon.

"That's sand tomb!" Squirtle said.

"He can't hit us both with it, let's split up to dodge it." Charmander suggested.

"Right!" Squirtle said.

The two broke apart, running in opposite directions. Gabite growled, and sent a whirlwind of sand at Charmander. The sand traveled quickly, and trapped Charmander in a large twister of sand. Charmander fired ember at the sand, but it was no good. The sand continued to flow violently.

"Now I have you! Ready yourself!" Gabite's voice growled.

Charmander narrowed his eyes. Gabite burst inside the whirlwind of sand, slashing Charmander with his claws. The hit connected, and Charmander was sent flying into the sand tomb, which battered him on the way out. The sand dispersed, but Charmander landed on his back, damaged. He could barely move. Gabite loomed over him, but a water gun from Squirtle forced him to turn, and charge towards Squirtle.

"Looks like your friend is down for the count. And next is your turn, turtle!" Gabite growled, wildly slashing at Squirtle.

Squirtle withdrew into his shell. Gabite slammed his claws into the shell, and proceeded to wildly attack the shell.

"Good luck getting through this shell, then! It's tougher than it looks!" Squirtle taunted from within the shell.

Gabite grunted, as his dragon claws slammed the hard shell. "This only delays the inevitable. Your shell can't last forever, there has to be a weak point somewhere!"

I'm not sure how long Squirtle can last...but I can barely move!" Charmander though to himself. But I have to do something...

As if in response, there was a warm feeling in his chest. The feeling quickly grew stronger, and soon it felt like there was a fire blazing within his body. The feeling flowed through Charmander, and compelled him to stand up. Charmander looked behind him, noticing more warmth than usual coming from his tail. His flame had increased to a large size, and was flowing vigorously.

What's going on? What is this..? Charmander thought to himself.

The Gabite raised his right claw in the air. He growled furiously. Charmander attempted to breath out his flames, but instead of tiny red embers, a fireball began to form in his mouth. The fireball expanded until it increased to a large size. Charmander fired the fireball directly at Gabite. The fireball connected, exploding into multiple small embers, and flinging Gabite back.

"Gah! What is that energy...?!" Gabite growled, sliding on his back.

Squirtle peeked out of his shell, and glanced at Charmander. "That's...! Charmander's blaze reaction!"

Gabite growled. The fireball had taken it's toll. Gabite got up to his feet, slowly.

"Grr...you...tiny dragon...you..." Gabite managed to gasp. He collapsed.

Charmander felt the feeling subside at the sight of his opponent down. He gasped, and sat down, exhausted. Squirtle ran over to Charmander.

"Did he faint...?" Charmander managed to ask.

"Looks like he fainted...you did it, Charmander." Squirtle assured.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you, you know..." Charmander said, panting. "Ugh..."

Drilbur Coal Mine Cave Pit

Squirtle looked around for the bag that was tossed aside during the fight. He retrieved the bag, and took out an oran berry, and fed it to Charmander. Charmander felt his strength recover a bit, but he was still in no condition to stand. Squirtle looked over to Gabite.

"My...treasure..." Gabite muttered. "I..."

"Still kicking, are you? Don't get up!" Squirtle ordered. "We all took some damage in that fight..."

Gabite found the strength to push himself to his feet. He growled, and glared at Squirtle, hunched over. There was a new look in his eyes; pure hatred.

"Lies...deceit...can't hand over...my treasure.." Gabite growled.

"Nobody said you had to!" Squirtle said.

Gabite stared at the ceiling, and opened his mouth. A faint orange glow began to emit from him, as a powerful sphere of energy began to form in his mouth.

"I'll use Draco Meteor...I'll destroy this entire mine...!" Gabite grunted.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Squirtle asked.

Gabite gave a sinister laugh in response as the sphere continued to grow within him. Squirtle stared at the Dragon Pokémon, helpless. A simple water gun couldn't possibly destroy the meteor in time, certainly not from a weakened and beaten Squirtle. Charmander looked at Gabite with weary eyes.

"Now I'll use it! Draco meteor...! Go!" Gabite shouted, firing the meteor into the air.

"That's enough, Gabite!" a voice called.

The Draco Meteor was surrounded in a purple aura, halting it in midair. A sphere of greenish-blue energy flew into the Meteor, knocking it off course, only to be shattered completely by multiple boulders.

"What?!" Gabite growled.

An Excadril loomed over Gabite from behind. "Gabite, have you gone completely mad?"

Three Drilbur emerged from the ground, surrounding Gabite.

Deerling ran in, carrying Espurr on his back. "Squirtle! Charmander! Are you two alright?" Deerling asked, stopping next to the two.

"Deerling? Espurr? What are you two doing here?" Squirtle asked.

"What does it look like? We just saved you from being pulverized by a Draco Meteor." Espurr said.

"I can't believe Pancham and Shelmet would go this far.." Deerling said. "Charmander, do you need oran berries? We brought extra."

"Ugh...I'm fine..." Charmander gasped.

"Those two kids aren't here to steal anything, Gabite!" a Drilbur said. "I looked into that Squirtle's eyes earlier, and I found not a shred of...er, anything other than mischief. But they're not here to steal, truly!"

Gabite growled. "Have I...truly made such a rash assumption...?"

"Yes, Gabite, you have. I didn't even know you had the ability to use Draco Meteor." the Excadrill grunted. "They were kids, as well. Were you truly about to destroy this entire mine over two thieves?"

Gabite stared at Charmander and Squirtle, then he turned back to the Excadrill. "I...I'm not sure what came over me. I can barely remember what happened beforehand. I regret my actions, forgive me, Excadrill."

The Gabite composed himself, and walked over to the four Pokémon of the village. The Gabite nodded in respect. "You two, you fight well. You've impressed me. Forgive my actions."

Squirtle stared at Gabite, before nodding. "It's not entirely your fault. We were never supposed to be here, but I pushed Charmander into coming here."

"Charmander, is that his name...? The tiny dragon fights well...I am impressed." Gabite said.

Charmander got to his feet, sighing. "I'm getting that a lot...but thanks, Gabite."

The Gabite nodded. "You were not the first to come here seeking my red stones. They are nothing special, but I suppose they could be worth a lot of money. I used to fight off many thieves before Excadrill found me."

"I wanted to build a mine here. So Gabite made me promise that he would keep any intruders from getting to him and his red stones, but my Drilbur workers aren't exactly the best at fighting." Excadrill explained.

"Don't worry, Gabite. To tell the truth, I really didn't want the red stones. I just had fun exploring the mine." Squirtle said. "I say this adventure was a success."

"At least someone enjoyed it..." Charmander sighed. "But I'd be lying if I didn't have some fun fighting through the Mystery Dungeon."

"We should head back to Serene Village, then." Espurr said. "It's not late, but we can't afford to wait around."

"Espurr's right. We should head back." Deerling added.

"Alright. Let's go!" Squirtle said.

The Drilbur waved good-bye to the four Pokémon. Charmander began to follow them, but he felt a claw tap him. He turned and looked up, seeing Gabite.

"Tiny dragon. Please, if you can, allow me to teach you Dragon Claw later. You have the potential for it, and you'd probably put it to great use." Gabite said.

"Alright, Gabite...I guess I'll see you here later." Charmander said.

"I'll be waiting at the entrance of the mine, then. Good luck." Gabite said.

"Wait...Gabite, you mentioned a name...Halvar, right? Do you...know anything more about that?" Charmander asked.

"Halvar...that name..." Gabite mulled. "No, I apologize. I cannot remember anything about it. I'm not sure where I heard it...but it must have been from that voice...if I recall anything else, I'll be sure to let you know, Charmander."

"Alright, thanks Gabite." Charmander said.

"Charmander! Hurry, let's go!" Deerling called.

"Right, I'm coming." Charmander said, running after the three Pokémon.

"...Good luck, tiny dragon." Gabite said, nodding.


	7. Dreams

**Serene Village**

The sun was setting over the small village plaza. A few Pokémon bustled around, finishing up whatever errands they had left to complete before the sun fully set. The orange rays of the sun reached over the plaza, giving it a sort of orange look. Charmander, Squirtle, Deerling, and Espurr entered the village from the village gates.

"Finally, we're back." Deerling said, sighing. "I was worried we wouldn't make it before night."

"Hey, Deerling, thanks for the save back at the mine. You too, Espurr." Squirtle said.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Charmander added.

"Well, consider us even then. It's my thanks for saving Goomy, Charmander." Deerling said, smiling.

"That's right. Besides, what are friends for?" Espurr said. "We were just lucky to overhear where you were going."

"Anyway, I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, you three." Deerling said, walking off.

"I need to get home as well. Goodbye, Charmander and Squirtle." Espurr added, waving good-bye.

"Alright! Bye, you two!" Squirtle shouted, waving.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" Charmander added.

Charmander looked to the horizon. The sun was about to dip below it.

"I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Squirtle." Charmander said, turning to Squirtle.

"Wait! You haven't even see the view from the hill I was trying to show you in the first place!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"You can show me tomorrow." Charmander said, beginning to walk off. "I need to get home before Nuzleaf starts to worry."

"Wait, Charmander! You have to see it right now!" Squirtle said, stopping Charmander. "You'll feel great after seeing it, and it won't take too long! Come on, please?"

Charmander glanced to the horizon again. "Well, if it won't take too much time..."

"Great! Come on, it's this way!" Squirtle said, pushing Charmander down the path. "You're gonna love it, trust me!"

"Ha...if you say so." Charmander said, sighing.

* * *

**The Hill with the Big Tree**

Squirtle lead Charmander to a large hill, complete with a large tree. A pleasant breeze was blowing, making some of the leaves on the large tree softly float down. The tree offered shade from the sun, and a place to sit or nap. The tree felt extremely welcoming, almost like a second home. A warm feeling filled Charmander. Squirtle approached the end of the hill, and turned around.

"Come on, Charmander! The view's up here!" Squirtle said happily. "You can see the entirety of Serene Village from here!"

Charmander approached the end of the hill, and looked. Squirtle was right, Serene Village could be clearly seen from the top of the hill. The lake reflected the sun's rays, with the water giving off an orange appearance. Charmander could see the houses, the plaza and all it's shops, even the village school.

"I've never seen anything like it. The view up here is great." Charmander said.

"Isn't it? Everyone in the village comes here, it's that amazing." Squirtle said, sitting down. "So, I wanted you to see it too, Charmander. It's nice up here, right?"

"Yeah. It's really nice up here. The breeze is great." Charmander said, sitting. "After exploring that mine, it feels great to have a place where you can sit down and relax."

"You're right. The view really makes you think, too." Squirtle said. "The world's so big and vast, you know?"

"Yeah, it is." Charmander mused. "There's a lot of places to see and explore."

"Right? There's so many things to do, and so many adventures to be had!" Squirtle exclaimed. "I wonder what the world outside of Serene Village is like. I want to race away from this village, and see the world!"

"Really? I can understand that itch, to see the world around you." Charmander said, turning to Squirtle. "There's probably a lot of Pokémon who want to explore the world too ."

"Yeah, the Expedition Society." Squirtle said. "They're amazing, they go on expeditions, charting out unknown places in the world, travelling across the sea, everything!"

"The Expedition Society?" Charmander repeated. "Can't say I heard of them."

"Well, they don't visit the Village much. It's rare that they even come here, but...I really want to join them. And maybe, someday, help them complete a map of this world. That's my real dream." Squirtle said, excited. "But...everyone tells me it's impossible. The Society doesn't let kids join."

"Impossible, huh?" Charmander said. "Well, even if it is...it's nice to have a dream, something to aim for. I could stand behind a dream like yours."

"Really? You mean that, Charmander?" Squirtle asked, turning to Charmander.

"Yeah. Of course." Charmander assured.

"Thanks, Charmander...I'll give it my all, then!" Squirtle said, a determined expression forming on his face. "Yeah! I'll do it, I'll join the Expedition Society!"

The two Pokémon continued to talk for minutes, perhaps hours. Charmander lost track of the time, but he didn't mind much. There was something special, a faint but present feeling, on that hill. Perhaps it was the beginning of something important, something that would influence the world. Or perhaps it was just the breeze blowing past Charmander. In any case, when nightfall came, the two Pokémon bid farewell for the night.

 _The Pokémon_   _world has a lot of natural beauty, and I really like Serene Village._ Charmander thought to himself, as he walked home.  _But will I ever be able to get back to the human world? And what about those Beheemyem...? I don't want to cause any trouble for the Village Pokémon...but I guess I'll have to worry about that later._

"Well, howdy little sprout. Did you have a fun day?" Nuzleaf said, a warm smile on his face.

"I sure did, Nuzleaf." Charmander said, putting his bag near the door.

"Well, you can tell me all about it during breakfeast tomorrow. Tuck in and have a good night's sleep, little sprout." Nuzleaf said.

"I'll do that. Good night, Nuzleaf." Charmander said, heading to his room.

"...Good night, little sprout. Good night." Nuzleaf said, quietly.

* * *

_Everywhere that you look_

_There's a new place just waiting for us_

_Together we'll set out, explore_

_We'll even cross the sea, you'll see!_

_..._

_No need for hesitation, I know we can make it_

_There's a whole world to explore_

_Heaven piercing mountains, rivers flowing onward_

_So much to look forward to!_

_..._

_Everyone's at peace_

_Living here, our lives, are they really serene?_

_Something calls, to you, and to me_

_Together we'll discover it, you'll see!_

* * *

**Primeval Forest**

"Your wounds are severe, sister. Don't push it."

"Why have you done this? Why have you aligned yourself with darkness?"

"I am destruction personified. It is only natural that I give my heart to those who seek to destroy this planet. That is what the Pokémon of this world think of me, is that not correct, sister?"

"Brother, what they think is different than what you truly are. Stop this madness. You seek obliteration of all life?"

"My sins are irredeemable. I cannot make up for the past, in the hearts of others. If my sins cannot be forgiven, then neither can theirs. They bring about their own destruction."

"Yveltal, please."

"Enough, Xerneas. You've watched over the Tree for this long. You fulfilled your duty to the best of your abilities. Rest now, sister, and await this planet's destruction."

"Refer to me as sister no longer. You are not my brother. You killed him, and I will not settle for your cheap replacement of him. My brother was more than this. He did his best to overcome the rumors, the legends that surrounded past Yveltals. He wanted to become close to the Pokémon of the world, no matter how long it took. He would have never given up!"

"...Your brother was weak and foolish to believe that he could overcome such things, then. The hearts of Pokémon cannot be swayed. I destroyed your brother for being naive, and I shall destroy this world's inhabitants for their sins."

"So you act, based on your past and your ancestor's deeds? You were born a Yveltal, yes. But the past does not define you. What you do with your life defines who you are."

"You should not have come here, Mewtwo."

"Perhaps not. But I believe there is still hope for you. If you are set on destroying the Tree, you will have to go through me. I will fight for Mew's sake."

"Hmph. So be it. Prepare yourself."

* * *

(The lyrics are sung to "Serene Village" from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)


	8. Little Dragon

Drilbur Coal Mine

The Coal Mine was mostly empty-and peaceful. The bustling Mine had been replaced with a silent, peaceful place. The moon shined softly over the area, devoid of Pokémon, save for the great dragon that patiently stood near the entrance of the mine. The dragon's scales glistened in the moonlight. The dragon shook his head sadly, and prepared to re-enter the mine for the night. However, the dragon stopped, hearing soft footfalls in the night.

"Sorry for the wait." Charmander said, walking up to Gabite.

"I was about to depart for the night. I'm glad you're here." Gabite replied. "We don't have much time, so let's begin quickly."

"Right...whenever you're ready." Charmander said, preparing himself.

"You know to utilize the basic scratch attack." Gabite reported. "So, we'll build from there. Simply focus and listen to my instructions..."

The two practiced throughout the night, with Gabite instructing Charmander closely, not only on Dragon Claw, but on the latent draconic heritage the Lizard Pokémon contained within himself. Gabite told him about the Pokémon Charizard, and it's ability to transform into the fire dragon Charizard X, a state whose power rivals, if not surpasses, most Pokémon. Charmander was so interested in the fact that one day he might be able to turn into such a impressive and strong Pokémon, he lost track of time. Gabite got up, glancing over to the horizon.

"It appears we've been out most of the night." Gabite said, shaking his head. "I suppose I let myself ramble."

"It's fine, Gabite." Charmander assured. "I enjoyed listening to you."

"Truly? Well, I must say, you learn surprisingly fast, little dragon." Gabite said, smiling. "I didn't expect you to pick up Dragon Claw so easily...it's like you've used it before."

"I guess I just learn fast." Charmander said, shrugging.

"Aye, I suppose so." Gabite said with a nod. "But it's time you returned to the village, little dragon."

"Right, I'll see you around, Gabite." Charmander said, waving goodbye.

"Yes! Goodbye, little dragon!" Gabite called out.

As Charmander headed back to the Village, he glanced up at the stars. Charmander acknowledged how beautiful they were, and hurried back home. Climbing through the open window in Nuzleaf's house, Charmander sighed, realizing how tired he actually was, and he wanted to do nothing else but get some rest. Charmander curled up in his bed, and entered a peaceful sleep.

Serene Village

"Rise and shine, little sprout!" Nuzleaf's voice called out. "Don't tell me you overslept!"

"Five more minutes..." Charmander muttered, rolling over.

Nuzlead sighed, and left the room. Charmander continued to sleep, a direct result of his little training session last night. Charmander would have continued to sleep, if it wasn't for the fact that he immediately felt a sharp pain all of a sudden.

"Yow! What was that?!" Charmander shrieked, leaping up.

"Water." Nuzleaf said sternly. holding a bucket in his hands.. "Are you up yet?"

"Gah! Yes, I'm up!" Charmander said, angrily. "What was in that water, anyway? It felt horrible!"

"Did you forget that you're a fire type? That's natural." Nuzleaf explained. "Now, you should get ready for school. Take a few berries to have as a snack, you missed breakfeast."

Charmander stood there, soaking wet, as Nuzleaf left. Charmander shook his head, and followed Nuzleaf out. The Fire type dried himself, and took a few oran berries as Nuzleaf instructed. He grabbed his bag, and left the house.

"I think he enjoyed that a bit too much..." Charmander said, with a sigh. "I guess I really did oversleep. I'd better hurry to school."

Charmander walked down the path towards the village plaza. He waved hello to Kangaskhan, who was opening up her cafe. Charmander continued on down the path to the village school.

Village School

"I hope I'm not too late..." Charmander sighed, climbing the hill to the school. "I wonder where Squirtle and the others are..."

As Charmander entered the village gates, he was greeted by an immediate tackle hug from Squirtle. Growing used to such an impulse from the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, Charmander greeted him with a laugh.

"Man, I didn't think you'd be the type to oversleep, Charmander!" Squirtle said, still ontop of the Lizard Pokémon. "What happened?"

"I guess I was more tired than I realized." Charmander said. "You weren't worried, were you?"

"We weren't." Deerling piped up. "But it wasn't that late when we came back from the Coal Mine. Were you really that tired?"

Squirtle helped Charmander up off the ground. Charmander set his bag down, shaking his head.

"Well, considering how tough Gabite was, it is really a surprise?" Charmander said, sighing. "I probably needed a few more hours of sleep."

Before Deerling could respond, the morning bell had rung, with Farfetch'd descending the stairs to his desk. Deerling shook her head, and went back to her seat. Squirtle went back to his seat, with Charmander following. Farfetch'd glanced over the classroom before speaking.

"Good morning, class." Farfetch'd said, writing on the chalkboard. "Our lesson today will be a sort of continuation from yesterday."

Charmander listened attentively. The lessons went by relatively quickly, and before Charmander knew it, the final period, fifth period, had arrived. Farfetch'd led the class to a small clearing away from the desks, with a path leading directly into a forest. Charmander was unable to see too far down the path due to the mess of trees blocking his sight. Farfetch'd instructed the class to line up in rows, and once that was done, he began to give instructions.

"Welcome to fifth period, class!" Farfetch'd announced. "We're going to be taking a little field trip today."

Sounds of approval and applause immediately filled the air. Save for Charmander, the students of the village school celebrated the announcement happily.

"A field trip? What's that?" Charmander whispered to Squirtle.

"Huh? Oh, that's just when we explore a Mystery Dungeon." Squirtle replied. "Everyone goes on an adventure together, so it's tons of fun!"

"Oi, may I have your attention?!" Farfetch'd shouted. "You'd best listen to the instructions, students!"

The Pokémon stared attentively at Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd sighed before continuing.

"Now! We will be exploring the School Forest today." Farfetch'd announced. "Your job is to find and retrieve the flags we left on the eight floor."

"How are we going to form teams, teach?" Pancham called out. "With Charmander here, we have an extra Pokémon."

"That is true, three Pokémon is usually our norm of Dungeon exploration." Farfetch'd said, nodding. "However, I have already made plans to accommodate that."

Farfetch'd revealed a sheet of paper he was hiding within his wing. He held the paper in front of him, cleared his throat, and began to read the contents of the paper.

"Ahem...we will have two teams of three. Charmander, Squirtle, Goomy, you are Team 1." Farfetch'd announced.

"Alright! We're on the same team, Charmander!" Squirtle cheered. "This is going to be great!"

"Ugh, I'm with Squirtle again?" Goomy said, disappointed. "After what happened last time?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Goomy!" Squirtle said, crossing his arms. "I know I'm always messing up here and there, but this time will be different, you'll see!"

"Oh, I'll see alright..." Goomy muttered.

"Yes, and...Deerling, Pancham, Shelmet, you will be Team 2." Farfetch'd finished.

"What?! I'm with Pancham and Shelmet?!" Deerling said, shocked. "Surely there's a mistake here!"

"Well, uh...I worked hard on this list, you know!" Farfetch'd replied, embarrassed. "The least you can do is support me, Deerling!"

"Ugh...I guess I have no choice..it's part of the classwork." Deerling grumbled.

"Alright! We really lucked out this time, Shelmet! Deerling's on our team!" Pancham said, smirking.

"Hey, Deerling! Try not to hold us back, alright?" Shelmet sneered. "You just stay behind us and look pretty!"

"I'm going to be the one whose going to have save you two from a feral." Deerling replied.

"Ahem.." Espurr interrupted, approaching Farfetch'd. "Mr. Farfetch'd, I am to..?"

"Stay behind and support both teams with telepathy, Espurr." Farfetch'd replied. "You'll be helping me stay in touch with both teams inside the Mystery Dungeon."

"Understood. Good enough for me." Espurr said.

"Now that you have your teams, it is time to hand out the item boxes." Farfetch'd announced, pointing his leek at two item boxes next to him. "Both teams, please send a representative to get your items."

"I'll get ours." Pancham said, approaching the boxes.

"You don't mind if I get it, right guys?" Squirtle asked.

"I guess not." Goomy said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Charmander added.

Squirtle walked over to the item boxes, and dragged a bag filled to the brim with items to the two Pokémon. Goomy and Charmander peered into the bag, wondering what was inside it today.

"Four oran berries, a tiny reviver seed, a pecha and rawst berry, and a petrify wand!" Goomy announced.

"Hey, a tiny reviver seed?" Squirtle repeated in disbelief. "Aren't those rare?"

"Yeah, but not as rare, or strong, as regular reviver seed." Goomy replied. "These will restore our energy a bit if we're knocked out."

"I'm glad you remembered your lesson on items, Goomy." Farfetch'd said, nodding. "Now, these item boxes will help you complete the dungeon. Whenever you are ready, you may begin. The first team to return with their flag is the winner of today's little expedition."

"Easy. Let's go, team!" Pancham said, leading his team into the path, with Deerling following reluctantly. "See you back at the classroom, Team 1."

"Well, we can't just sit here. Let's go, team!" Squirtle said, putting the bag over his shoulder.

"Right...let's give it our best shot." Charmander added with a nod.

"Right." Goomy said. "I'll do my best to help."

As the trio entered the School Forest, Charmander immediately noticed the subtle changes in the color of the trees. They had entered the Mystery Dungeon.


	9. Field Trip

**School Forest 1F**

"So, we're well prepared, right?" Goomy asked, trudging along the two starters. "We have a lot of food, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, Goomy! We're well stocked!" Squirtle assured. "We have plenty of items."

"Yeah, but just keep an eye out." Charmander instructed. "Mystery Dungeons are dangerous."

"What, you're not _worried_ , are you?" Squirtle said with a laugh. "This is the School Forest! Nothing to really worry about here.

"You said that last time, Squirtle..." Goomy sighed. "And that time we got attacked by a Tyrunt."

"Yeah, but I've been training!" Squirtle said. "We don't have to worry about any Tyrunts. Let's just get to the flags first."

"Well, let's just keep an eye out for any Tyrunts. And Tirtougas too." Charmander said. "I'm not exactly good at fighting rock types yet."

"Don't worry, Charmander. I'll handle any rock types." Squirtle assured.

"Hey, look! There's the stairs!" Goomy announced. "We didn't run into any ferals yet!"

"Alright! Let's hurry, team!" Squirtle said, hurrying up the stairs.

"He's really eager..." Charmander whispered.

"Yeah...but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Goomy replied quietly.

"...What makes you say that?" Charmander asked.

"Well, haven't you noticed?" Goomy said. "Squirtle tends to ignore things when he's like this. And...that's not exactly a good thing in Mystery Dungeon. Just...don't let him drag us somewhere dangerous, alright, Charmander?"

"...Yeah, I see what you mean. But, don't worry." Charmander said, nodding. "I'll make sure we get through the Dungeon safely."

Goomy nodded in response. The two climbed the stairs, entering the next floor.

* * *

**School Forest 2F**

It didn't take long for Charmander to realize exactly what Goomy was talking about. Aside from his cheerful rambling, Squirtle was all too happy to wander off into dangerous places, regardless if they were an obvious death trap or not. Charmander soon found himself with two jobs: to get the trio through the Dungeon safely, and to drag Squirtle by the tail to keep him on task.

"Haven't we reached the stairs yet?" Goomy asked, glancing around.

"Not yet." Charmander responded. "Which paths haven't we checked?"

"We haven't checked that path yet, have we?" Squirtle said, pointing towards a path to the right. "Let's go down that one!"

Charmander and Goomy exchanged a quick glance of concern and annoyance, before Charmander turned back to Squirtle.

"Squirtle, that path leads directly into a feral nest." Charmander said, sighing. "We already had to pull you out of it."

"Yeah, he's right." Goomy added. "Let's try the path on the right..."

"Fine, you two are no fun." Squirtle said, hurrying towards the path. "But let's hurry!"

"Don't run off without us!" Charmander called out.

"Too late!" Squirtle said, disappearing down the path.

"Oh, great." Goomy sighed. "We have to hurry, Charmander."

"Right...let's go." Charmander said, heading down the path after Squirtle.

As the two Pokémon neared the end of the path, they spotted Squirtle crouching down, staring at an round object. Charmander sighed in relief, glad to see he wasn't harmed in any way. The two approached Squirtle, and Goomy glanced to the object Squirtle was staring at.

"What is it, Squirtle?" Goomy asked. "It's red and shiny..."

"I'm trying to find out..." Squirtle replied. "Maybe it's an Orb!"

"Orbs aren't usually red, though." Charmander mused. "Are you sure?"

"You're right, but there are a few red orbs." Squirtle said. "Foe-seal orbs, for one thing...maybe we can use it!"

"Be careful, Squirtle!" Goomy said.

"Don't worry!" Squirtle laughed, picking the object up. "What's the worst that can happen?"

The object, as if in response, revealed it's large eyes. It glared up at Squirtle in anger at being woken from it's peaceful slumber. The object hissed, and then began to shine with a bright white light.

"It's a Voltorb!" Goomy announced. "Throw it away, hurry!"

Squirtle did as instructed, tossing the Voltorb into the air. Charmander ordered everyone to duck, and the Voltorb exploded in a burst of energy. The dust eventually cleared from the area, revealing the fainted Voltorb, whose color had faded.

"Ugh...is everyone alright?" Charmander asked.

"I'm...fine..." Goomy responded.

"That was a close call, huh?" Squirtle sighed.

"Yeah...for future references, guys, don't pick up round objects." Charmander instructed. "That could have been a disaster."

Goomy sighed in response, glaring at Squirtle. Squirtle smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, anyway, I found the stairs." Squirtle said, eager to change the subject. "I was just coming back to get you two when I found that Voltorb."

"Alright. Let's go, then." Charmander replied. "I'd rather not linger here."

Squirtle led Goomy and Charmander to a room containing the stairs. The trio climbed it, eager to get off the floor.

* * *

**School Forest 3F**

Much to Charmander's relief, Squirtle seemed to be a bit more inclined at following the others. He still attempted to lead the others down paths that were dangerous, or paths they have already explored, but otherwise Squirtle was more focused, and wasn't picking up wild Voltorb off the floor, at the very least. As the trio came to a room with the stairs, there was a low growl.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Goomy said. "Those were definitely feral growls."

"I heard them too." Squirtle assured. "Tyrunt, too."

"T-Tyrunt?!" Goomy repeated, shaking.

"Yeah. Tyrunt." Squirtle said, nodding. "Don't worry, though, we'll handle it."

"But Tyrunts are Dragon types, as well as Rock types!" Goomy replied, worried. "They're vicious!"

"Dragon type, huh?" Charmander asked, glancing to Goomy. "Don't worry about that, then."

"Why not?" Goomy asked.

"What, you mean you haven't heard?" Squirtle said, smirking. "We're certified dragon slayers! They're our specialty."

"We  _barely_  beat Gabite, Squirtle..." Charmander sighed. "We honestly got lucky."

"Yeah, right! You should have seen him, Goomy!" Squirtle said, cheerfully. "He blazed and everyt-"

A Tyrunt leapt out of nowhere, and bit down on Squirtle's tail, interrupting him. Goomy gasped, and Charmander, eager to try out his new move, used dragon claw on the Tyrunt, knocking it away from the trio.

"Gah! My  _tail_!" Squirtle shouted.

"Look alive, Squirtle!" Charmander ordered. "It's coming!"

The Tyrunt had recomposed itself, and began to charge at the three Pokémon. Squirtle fired a Water Gun at the Tyrunt, causing it to stop and hiss in pain, completely drenched in water. Charmander ran towards the Tyrunt, raising his left claw, which was surrounded in a light green light. The Tyrunt recomposed itself, but it was too late. Charmander slashed with his claw, knocking the Tyrunt into the wall of the room. It let out another hiss, and lied on the ground, motionless.

"Alright...it fainted." Squirtle said, huffing. "When did  _you_  learn Dragon Claw, Charmander?"

"It's a long story..." Charmander sighed. "Gabite taught me."

"You both did a great job!" Goomy said, happily. "Now let's get off this floor..."

"Alright. Let's go." Charmander said, nodding.

The three Pokémon climbed the stairs, leaving the floor.

* * *

**School Forest Path**

The trio entered a floor vastly different from the other floors. It was a straight path, with no ferals or diverging paths in sight. The stairs were able to be seen at the end of the path. Charmander glanced up, and was able to see the sun clearly, unlike the rest of the Dungeon where the trees covered the sky.

"This floor looks different than the others." Charmander said. "Maybe it's a rest area?"

"It's not a rest area." Squirtle explained. "This is normal. It's just how the Dungeon was formed, there's just this one floor that is different from the rest."

"Yeah, that's why the School Forest is easy to explore." Goomy added. "There's a chance for you to rest and recover."

"Well, then...that's handy." Charmander said, setting his bag down. "So, anyone want an apple?"

_It seems you three have made it to the clearing, have you? Good, I'm finally able to contact you._

"What was that?!" Charmander said, glancing around. "Who said that?!"

"Don't worry, Charmander." Squirtle said, laughing. "It's just Espurr and her telepathy."

"We're all here, Espurr." Goomy said, nodding. "Please tell Mr. Farfetch'd that we're safe."

_Very well, good to hear. You three did take some time to get here...Pancham's team already passed this area._

"Wait...Pancham's team is ahead of us?" Squirtle asked.

_That's right...by my estimate, they have already reached Floor 5 by now._

"...Alright. Good to know, thanks Espurr!" Squirtle said.

"How are you even talking to her...?" Charmander asked. "I don't understand this telepathy stuff at all!"

_I'll explain it to you later, Charmander...but you three should continue on to the seventh floor. Remember, you need to get those flags._

"Yes, understood!" Squirtle assured. "Bye for now, Espurr!"

Charmander waited for a response, but there was none. Confused, he glanced at Goomy. "Espurr's not saying anything. Why?"

"She hung up." Goomy replied.

"Hung up? Ho-" Charmander began.

"You can ask her later, Charmander!" Squirtle interrupted. "We need to pick up the pace!"

"Can't we eat first?" Goomy whined. "I can't pick up the pace on an empty stomach."

"We can eat on the way. Let's go!" Squirtle said, pushing the two towards the stairs. "We've get to get to the end of the Dungeon!"

Before the others could really react, they were pushed up the stairs to the next floor.

* * *

**School Forest 4F**

Squirtle took the lead, leading the group through the floor, at an quickened pace. Charmander and Goomy followed along, confused at the sudden reversal.

"Squirtle, slow down." Charmander finally said. "You're going too fast."

"We can't slow down!" Squirtle replied, refusing to stop. "We have to find the stairs!"

"But we can't just run through the Dungeon." Goomy added. "If we just run around carelessly, we'll wind up in a feral nest!"

"Goomy's right. At least let us stop to eat." Charmander said.

"Alright...we can have a quick snack." Squirtle said, sighing.

Immediately, Goomy breathed a sigh of relief. Charmander opened his bag, and passed out apples to everyone. Charmander ate his apple, and felt his belly filling up, and his strength being replenished.

"Whew! I needed that." Charmander said, smiling.

"Me too." Goomy added. "Alright. I'm ready, Squirtle."

"Alrighty. Let's go this way, then..." Squirtle said. "I think the stairs are this way."

Squirtle lead the three down a path into a floor containing the stairs. Eager to get to the next floor, the three climbed it.

* * *

**School Forest 5F**

"Well, this is the fifth floor." Squirtle announced. "Just one floor left."

Charmander glanced around the floor. It was similar looking to the other floors, yet there was an odd sort of tension in the air, and Charmander did not like it.

"Did you hear that?" Goomy suddenly said. "I could have sworn I heard something."

"It must have been your imagination. I didn't hear anything." Squirtle replied.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything either." Charmander added. "Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

Goomy said nothing in response. He simply glanced up at Charmander, his face growing serious. Charmander paused for a moment, listening for the sound Goomy heard, but there was nothing.

"I don't hear anything, Goomy." Charmander said. "We'll just have to keep an eye out."

"Yeah, if you hear it again, just tell us." Squirtle added. "Let's get off this floor."

The three Pokémon continued through the floor, keeping an eye out for any ferals. The tension Charmander felt was still present, however, and Charmander felt uneasy until the trio came across a room containing the stairs.

"Looks we like we made it!" Squirtle said, smiling. "Come on, let's go!"

Charmander followed Squirtle towards the stairs, but stopped when he noticed something missing. Charmander glanced behind him, and saw Goomy staring off into space.

"What's wrong, Goomy?" Charmander asked, walking over to Goomy. "What is it?"

Goomy didn't reply. He was focused on a path leading out of the room. Charmander followed Goomy's glance, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you staring at...?" Charmander asked, quietly.

Charmander narrowed his eyes, and finally saw what appeared to be two large eyes glaring back at him. Before Charmander could really react, there was the sound of electricity crackling as a yellow bolt of lightning was hurled at him. Charmander braced himself, but Goomy intervened, knocking Charmander out of the path of the attack. The sound of thunder ripped through the air.

"Goomy!" Squirtle shouted. "Charmander, hurry, let's take it out!"

Charmander nodded, scrambling to his feet. He loosed a blast of fire at the feral that had attacked, while Squirtle fired a Water Gun. There was a hiss of pain, and the feral disappeared back into the Mystery Dungeon. Squirtle knelt down to Goomy.

"Goomy, are you alright?" Squirtle asked.

"Ugh..I'm fine.." Goomy said, sparking with electricity. "It hit me with Parabolic Charge..."

"Are you alright to keep going?" Charmander asked. "We can stop here, you look like you need an oran berry."

"An oran berry would be nice..." Goomy said. "But I'll be able to keep going..."

Charmander took an oran berry from his bag and offered it to Goomy, who began to eat it. Squirtle sat down, waiting for Goomy to finish.

"Goomy, thanks for saving me." Charmander sighed. "I doubt that attack felt good."

"That's what friends are for, huh?' Goomy said, finishing the oran berry. "Besides, I was able to resist it a bit, I'm a Dragon type."

Charmander nodded and smiled.

"Well, we need to get going." Squirtle said, getting up. "It might come back."

Goomy nodded, and walked forward, but he paused, wincing in pain. The electricity hadn't left his body.

"...Are you well enough to walk?" Charmander asked, concerned.

"..Yes, it's nothing. Let's go!" Goomy said, hastily.

The trio climbed the stairs, leaving the floor.

* * *

**School Forest 6F**

"Final floor, guys!" Squirtle announced, happily. "Let's find those stairs!"

Squirtle continued to lead the others at a quickened pace. Charmander checked behind him occasionally to make sure Goomy was alright. Goomy periodically winced in pain, and his pace was sluggish, but he continued onward, insisting that he was fine. Eventually, Charmander stopped checking on Goomy, assuming he'll be fine.

"I think I see the stairs, guys." Squirtle announced. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Charmander said, following Squirtle into the room. "Come on, Goomy."

There was no response, but Charmander paid it no mind. Maybe Goomy was just tired. As Charmander climbed the stairs, the unsettling silence from Goomy urged him to check on Goomy when they reached the next floor.

* * *

**School Forest Clearing**

Squirtle glanced up ahead, pointing out two bright yellow flags. He turned to Charmander, a large grin on his face.

"Charmander, look! There's  _two_  flags!" Squirtle announced triumphantly. "That means we're the first ones here! Let's hurry!"

Squirtle rushed off towards the flags. Charmander sighed, and glanced behind him, expecting to find Goomy. But the dragon was gone, nowhere to be seen. Charmander glanced around, searching for any sign of the Dragon. And then it hit Charmander. They left Goomy on the sixth floor of the Dungeon. Charmander sprinted after Squirtle quickly, who was busy grabbing one of the flags.

"Squirtle!" Charmander called, panting. "Squirtle! Where's Goomy?"

"Huh?" Squirtle said, confused. "What do you mean? I thought he was with you!"

"He's not..." Charmander replied. "I can't believe it...we lost Goomy!"


	10. Broken

**School Forest Clearing**

"What do you  _mean_ , we lost Goomy?!" Squirtle asked. "He was behind us the whole time!"

"I don't know...I was checking up on him most of the time!" Charmander replied. "We have to go back and find him."

"We  _can't_  go back, Charmander!" Squirtle said. "This is a Mystery Dungeon, you don't just  _go back_!"

"But what about Goomy?!" Charmander shot. "We can't just leave him in there!"

"Well, it's not my fault you stopped paying attention!" Squirtle shot back. "What, did you just forget he was there?!"

Charmander opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when he heard footsteps, and talking. Squirtle glanced over in the direction of the sounds, and he tensed up as he realized it's source. Squirtle turned to Charmander quickly, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"It's Pancham and the others!" Squirtle muttered. "We...we have to grab those flags!"

"Wait! Squirtle!" Charmander called, but it was too late. Squirtle had run off towards the flags. When he reached them, he stopped, and trudged over to the flag on the left side of the clearing. Charmander approached Squirtle as he grabbed the left flag, waving it around triumphantly. Pancham, Shelmet, and Deerling stepped up behind Charmander, and Pancham groaned in disbelief.

"Hey! There you three are, you slowpokes!" Squirtle jeered, making sure the others could see the flag he's holding. "What took you so long?!"

"Ugh...! I don't believe this..." Shelmet groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Pancham added, crossing his arms. "I can't wait to get out of this forest."

Charmander crossed his arms, sighing. Deerling walked up beside Charmander, and turned to him. Noticing that he had something on his mind, Deerling brought her voice to a whisper.

"What's the matter, Charmander?" Deerling said, quietly. "You look grim."

"...No, it's nothing, Deerling." Charmander muttered, avoiding Deerling's eyes. "Let's just...head back to the school with the others."

Deerling tilted her head, then nodded solemnly. Charmander watched Deerling follow Pancham and Shelmet back into the forest, towards the school. He sighed, glancing around.

"We'd better get going, Charmander." Squirtle said, still carrying the yellow flag. "We don't want to get left behind."

"Alright, but...let's just look for Goomy on the way back, alright?" Charmander replied, concerned.

"...Alright! I'll keep an eye out." Squirtle assured. "Let's go!"

Charmander followed Squirtle out of the Forest, glancing wherever, and whenever he could, looking for any signs of the lost Pokémon, but there was no sign of it. With every passing moment, Charmander feared for the worst. He said he'd make sure everyone would get through the Dungeon safely, but it appeared to be a promise he couldn't keep. Feeling guilty, and ashamed of himself, he wanted to turn around, and go through the Forest again, but before he realized, he was already back at the school with the others. He had missed the fact that he had exited the Dungeon already. Sighing, he obeyed the teacher's call to assemble, and trudged towards the other classmates, who had begun to form a line.

* * *

**School Forest**

"Enough squirming, runt. Keep your mouth shut."

"Ugh! Let go, already!" Goomy shot at his captors, struggling to get free. "What do you want with me?!"

"You're simply a catalyst. Now keep quiet and behave, and we might release you soon."

Goomy ignored the order to stop struggling, and continued to squirm. But it was of no use, the three Pokémon kept a tight grip on the Dragon. Realizing that he had really only one option left, Goomy, albeit hesitantly, shot an dragon breath directly at one of the captors, causing it to rear back, and scatter the purple flames from it's face. And then that really did it. The other two Pokémon flickered their lights directly at Goomy.

"What are you...doing?" Goomy asked, suddenly finding it difficult to speak and move.

"Stubborn thing. You'll forget you ever saw us."

Goomy felt his eyes droop, and he had become sluggish. The more he continued to stare at the lights, the heavier he felt. Eventually, he was knocked out by the psychic power of the Beheeyem. The two Beheeyem who had done the deed lowered their arms, and the third Beheeyem floated over, finally managing to remove the effects of the dragon breath.

"Confusion." the first Beheeyem announced. "He won't remember us. Let's return to Primeval Forest."

The other Beheeyem nodded silently, and the three flickered their lights once more, until all of the lights shined white in unison. The Beheeyem used teleport, warping themselves out of the Dungeon, their work done for now.

* * *

**Village School**

"Looks like both teams are present." Farfetch'd announced, nodding. "Well done on Team 1 for retrieving the flag first."

Squirtle nodded, proudly. Charmander sighed, glancing at the ground silently.

"Perhaps next time will be better for you, Team 2." Farfetch'd said. He then turned to Espurr. "Thank you for keeping tabs on everyone, Espurr."

Espurr didn't respond. She was staring intently at Charmander. Farfetch'd glanced at Charmander, then back at Espurr. Confused, Farfetch'd tilted his head.

"Is anything wrong, Espurr?" Farfetch'd asked, concerned. "You've been staring at Charmander for some time now."

Charmander glanced up. He was right, Espurr was locking eyes with him, and she wasn't moving a muscle. Feeling a bit uneasy, Charmander glanced around. The other students had begun to gather around Espurr, but Deerling paused for a moment. Suddenly, she glanced around quickly in a panic.

"Wait one second!" Deerling shouted. "There's-Where is...? He's gone!"

"Correct. Goomy is missing." Espurr said, breaking her gaze on Charmander. "He was lost around the sixth floor, unfortunately."

Deerling turned to Squirtle and Charmander, a look of anger and disappointment on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She stomped the ground.

"W-Well, when were you going to  _tell_ us, you two?!" Deerling finally shouted. "Were you just going to leave for the day, without telling anyone?! He could be  _dead_!"

"Aye, that could have been something discussed earlier on, Charmander, Squirtle." Farfetch'd added, shifting his leek from one wing to the next. "Furthermore-"

"Are you  _seriously_  going to go on another lecture, right now?" Deerling interrupted, exasperated. "I'm going to find Goomy!"

Without another word, Deerling took off quickly. Farfetch'd called out after her, but she did not stop. She disappeared into the Forest, and the sound of her hooves faded from the air. Charmander felt extremely guilty now, simply staring at the entrance of the School forest in disbelief.

"...Mr. Farfetch'd, I'd like to go look as well." Espurr added, running into the Forest without giving Farfetch'd a chance to respond.

Farfetch'd watched Espurr run off, blinking. He then composed himself, and turned to Squirtle and Charmander, tilting his head.

"...Well, you two retrieved the flag first, well done on that accomplishment..." Farfetch'd said, quietly. "But I can't praise you for leaving a member of your team behind. I don't know the circumstances, but..you should put value over your team members than a silly flag. Perhaps we should reconsider these dungeon explorations...it's clearly teaching the wrong things."

Squirtle looked for something to say, but he couldn't find anything. Farfetch'd walked over to Squirtle, and retrieved the flag from him, pointing his leek towards the entrance of the School Forest.

"Now, you two should go help Deerling and Espurr look for Goomy." Farfetch'd instructed. "He should still be in there. You'd best hurry before the Dungeon decides to kick him out. I'm sure you all read up on that portion of Mystery Dungeons."

"Yes, Mr. Farfetch'd." Charmander and Squirtle said in unison. The two trudged off, into the School Forest, hanging their heads in shame.

"Heh...now  _that_  was something to see!" Pancham jeered. "They sure got chewed out!"

"Yeah, and did you see the look on Charmander's face when Deerling shouted at them?" Shelmet snickered. "Priceless!"

"...I'll have no snickering from you two." Farfetch'd ordered. "This is serious."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, 'sir'." Pancham muttered, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Serene Village**

The search didn't take too long. Goomy was found at the end of the Dungeon, but he was not harmed. When asked how he got separated from Team 1, he simply shook his head, and explained that he passed out, and was unable to remember how he got separated. Goomy assured Charmander it wasn't his fault, but that didn't ease his guilt. He was unable to see the entirety of his team through the Dungeon, and it stung. At dismissal, Charmander and Squirtle trudged towards the plaza together, upset over the day's events.

"...Well, at least Goomy wasn't hurt or anything." Squirtle sighed. "Right?"

"...Yeah, right." Charmander muttered. "He's fine."

"...Ugh. Man, I really screwed up again, huh?" Squirtle suddenly said, pausing. "No use denying that..."

Charmander stopped, and turned to Squirtle. Squirtle glanced at Charmander, a serious expression on his face.

"Charmander..." Squirtle whispered, tilting his head. "Do you think I'm annoying?"

"What? No, where's this coming from?" Charmander replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, this isn't the first time something like this happened." Squirtle said, glancing at the ground. "Pancham and Shelmet are always telling me how annoying and bad I am at exploring Dungeons. I feel like I just cause messes for everyone."

Charmander processed the information. His conscious was telling him to immediately tell him that he's not annoying, and good at exploring dungeons, but his mind wanted to tell him different. For the first time in a while, there was a human tendency surfacing-to divert attention, guilt, and the blame to something else. Charmander stared at Squirtle for a moment, who was waiting intently for a response.

"Well, I..." Charmander began, searching for the words to say. "I don't think you're bad at exploring Dungeons. You just...have a tendency to..."

"To what?" Squirtle asked, noticing Charmander was trailing off.

"...You have a tendency to...rush off, alright?" Charmander finally said. "It's hard to keep track of you! I had to babysit you, so it's no wonder I couldn't keep track of Goomy...!"

The words had escaped Charmander, a result of his pent up guilt, and his desire to make an excuse for forgetting to check on Goomy. He stopped immediately after realizing what he had said, and glanced at Squirtle, who processed the information.

"Wh-Babysit?!" Squirtle shot. "I just wanted to get through the Dungeon! I never  _asked_ you to babysit me, or keep track of Goomy!"

"Well, who else was going to do it?! You were too busy trying to get to that flag!" Charmander shot back. "The same thing happened at the Mine, I knew something was wrong, but you still pushed me into doing it! We could've  _died_  in that Mine!"

"We're still here, Charmander!" Squirtle replied, crossing his arms. "It isn't my fault that you stopped caring about Goomy!"

"That's not why I stopped checking on him!" Charmander said, frustrated.

"Whatever, Charmander!" Squirtle muttered, storming off. "You won't have to worry about having to 'babysit' me anymore!"

Charmander watched Squirtle walk off, leaving him alone on the path to Serene Village. He sighed, shaking his head. He was angry, of course, but he didn't mean for his words to come out so harshly. His words may have broken a friendship. Angry, ashamed, and guilty, Charmander, wanting nothing to do but go home, and so he went down into the Village plaza, and took the path directly to Nuzleaf's house.

* * *

**Nuzleaf's House**

It had been a long day. Charmander laid in his bed, staring at the stars. Charmander sighed, closing his eyes to rest. The moonlight shined softly on his face, but there was something wrong, a nagging feeling in his gut. He did his best to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

_EvEn hErE...tHe fEeLiNgS oF dIsCoNtEnT aRisE..._

Charmander sat up quickly, glancing around.

"Was that...a voice?" Charmander whispered. "I swore I heard something..."

_HeHeHe..mY pOwEr iS gRoWiNg...gIvE...uP..._

Charmander continued to listen for the faint voice, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. Charmander sighed, thinking he was tired. He lied down, getting himself comfortable, and closed his eyes to return to sleep. But as he closed his eyes, he saw it, a glimpse of an eldritch being, an orb surrounded by darkness. It was preparing to launch a terrible attack. Charmander sat up quickly, panting, as a burning pain started to form in his body. It was just a small glimpse, but he could see it clearly.

"What was that...?" Charmander muttered to himself. "...I can't sleep after that..."

Feeling worried, Charmander got up, and headed out, from his room. Shining his light around the house, he was surprised to see Nuzleaf sitting down, enjoying a glass of Moomoo milk. Nuzleaf turned, and glanced at Charmander for a moment, before getting up, and walking over to him.

"...Had a bad dream, sprout?" Nuzleaf asked quietly.

Charmander nodded silently, holding his tail in front of him to see better. Nuzleaf gestured towards one of stumps near the large table-stump, and took a seat after Charmander did. He poured a glass of milk for Charmander, and then started to fashion something out of a few leaves.

"You know sprout, when you have a nightmare..." Nuzleaf began, forming a Pokémon out of the leaves. "It's Darkrai trying to tell you something. Or at least, that's what I heard from my folks."

"Darkrai? What would he be trying to tell me?" Charmander asked, curious.

"Well, he could be trying to tell you a lot of things..." Nuzleaf said, forming a small arch out of a leaf. "..Perhaps something occurring in the future, maybe your destiny, who knows."

Charmander said nothing, and drank his milk, watching Nuzleaf create a swan-like Pokémon out of the leaves. Nuzleaf finished the Pokémon, and placed it on the stump in front of Charmander, nodding.

"This here is Cresselia." Nuzleaf announced. "It's said, after you have a nightmare, Cresselia will bring you good fortune. So, you can keep this with you, when you sleep, and you'll gain the attention of Cresselia."

Charmander took the Cresselia made out of leaves tenderly, and got up, walking over to Nuzleaf.

"...Thanks, Dad." Charmander said, suddenly. "Oh! I...didn't mean to..."

"...No, it's fine, sprout." Nuzleaf said, getting up, smiling. "I...like the sound of it, really. If it makes you happy, call me whatever you'd like."

"A-Alright...I'll just have to take you up on that, then..." Charmander said, smiling.

And the two hugged. It surprised Nuzleaf. It surprised Charmander too, really, but it provided a warm kind of feeling, comfort that he hadn't felt since he came to this world. Nuzleaf glanced over Charmander's shoulder, out the window, and at the stars. He had a job to do, he knew that. But would he really be able to complete it? No, he couldn't...after all, he hadn't felt like this for a long time. For the first time, he had someone to protect, someone to give love to, and someone who would love him back.

_And for the first time in a while, Nuzleaf was happy._

* * *

**Primeval Forest**

"How pathetic. I expected more."

The Destruction Pokémon glanced around, at the statues of Pokémon littering the forest clearing. He flapped his wings, and flew up to the Tree of Life, and the bursts of dark energy that ran through it, draining energy. Yveltal bowed his head lightly, awaiting his Master's wishes for him to rise.

" _RiSe...YoU mAy RiSe."_

Yveltal glanced up, at the red orb that hovered slightly over the center of the tree. It had emerged from the trunk, and was radiating energy, more so than it had exuded previously.

"Your power has grown, my Master." Yveltal announced.

_"InDeEd iT hAs. AnD yOu hAvE tAkEn cArE oF oUr gUeStS, I sEe?"_

"They have been eliminated." Yveltal reported. "Xerneas can no longer maintain enough power to assume her corporeal form. She has given it all to the Tree."

" _GoOd. tHeN tHeRe iS aNoThEr MaTtEr tO dIsCuSs...iT apPeArS I hAvE lOsT tElEpAtHiC cOnTaCt wItH NuZlEaF."_

"...With all due respect, my Master, that's impossible." Yveltal replied. "He wants this world gone, more than I do."

_"pReViOuSlY, yEs. BuT hE hAs gRoWn tO eNjOy tHe HuMaN'S cOmPaNy. We MuSt aCcElErAtE oUr pLaNs."_

"What would you have me do, Master?" Yveltal asked.

_"MaKe tHe BeHeEyEm'S pReSeNcE kNowN. SeNd tHeM tO SeReNe ViLlAgE. OnCe tHe hUmaN kNoWs tHeY aRe NeArBy, hE wIlL fLeE tO pRoTeCt tHe ViLlaGe. hIs CoMpAsSiOn iS a WeAkNeSs. iF nUzLeAf tAkEs nOtiCe fIrSt, wE sHaLl pLaNt tHe SeEdS oF mIsTrUsT wItHiN hIm. He CoUlD sTiLl bE oF uSe."_

"Understood. I will send the Beheeyem over immediately when they return." Yveltal replied.

_"YoU aLsO hAvE a DuTy, YvElTaL. iT iS tImE tO bEgIn TaRgEtTiNg tHe oThEr LeGenDs. DeStRoY tHe EoN dUo fIrsT."_

"Of course. It shall be done." Yveltal said, nodding. He took flight, departing from the Tree, and into the deeper parts of the Forest. He would complete his Master's orders, without fail. This world...it simply did not deserve to exist, no longer. And as the destruction Pokémon...he would do everything in his power to make sure it was destroyed-without fail, swiftly and efficiently. And yet, one thing haunted him. How could Nuzleaf's firm, sole wish on destroying this world possibly be shaken by the human? It was unfathomable, and yet, his Master was never wrong about these types of things. It worried Yveltal to no end. Could the Beheeyem's loyalty to his Master be broken? Could his Master, possibly, be broken, dissuaded from this pursuit, or destroyed entirely? And, worst of all...

_Could I, Yveltal, be broken?_


	11. More about you

**Serene Village School**

_What a crummy morning._  Charmander thought to himself.

Charmander's day wasn't exactly off to a good start. He overslept due to last night's events, as Nuzleaf allowed him to stay up late with him, until he felt ready to go back to sleep. Bad idea, as he was forced to sprint to school to avoid being late. However, even though he was adapting to his new Pokémon body, he overestimated just how fast he was running, and was unable to stop in time, colliding into Squirtle at the school gates.

"What a role reversal!" Panchan jeered, his arms crossed. "Hey, Charmander, don't tell me you're trying to copy Squirtle now!"

Charmander and Squirtle glared at each other, and they both got to their feet. The last thing Charmander wanted to do was run into Squirtle after yesterday's events. Charmander shook his head silently, walked over to his desk, and sat down, placing his bag nearby. After everyone was seated, it was revealed that Farfetch'd was out for the day, and in his place, the Vice Principal would be teaching. The class groaned in unison, and for the first time, Charmander wasn't all that interested in today's lessons. However, before long, the Vice Principal had lined the students up, similarly to yesterday.

"We are going on another field trip today." Watchog announced proudly. "However, if you all want yesterday's disaster to be avoided, you'd all best pay attention to me, understood? Especially  _you_  there, Squirtle!"

"Huh? Me?" Squirtle replied, confused.

"Yes, you! Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker!" Watchog said, flatly. "That's my motto! Now-you're all going to be heading to Glittering Mountain today! The rules are as same as yesterday-the first team to reach the yellow flag wins."

"Isn't Glittering Mountain full of traps?" Goomy asked, concerned. "And I heard the Mysteriosity rating has increased over there."

"You're correct, Goomy!" Watchog replied proudly, much to the dismay of the class. "Now, you all may be asking: 'Why would the Vice Principal send us into such a dangerous Mystery Dungeon?' Well, suck it up! The Mysteriosity rating has increased, but you all need to experience that, just in case you have to go through a Dungeon with a high Mysteriosity rating in the future!"

Some of the students exchanged worried and puzzled glances. Charmander crossed his arms. This was taught before. Most Mystery Dungeons never had a higher Mysteriosity rating than 1 or 2. But there were a few exceptions. The rating determined how often a Mysterious aura would blow through the Dungeon, affecting it in different ways.

"Now, Glittering Mountain's Mysteriosity rating is 3. You'll most likely encounter a Mysterious aura, or, unless you're lucky, you might not encounter one at all." Watchog instructed. "They affect the Dungeon in different ways. Some effects may include causing only a certain Pokémon to appear on that floor, or perhaps lowering the speed of every Pokémon on the floor. In essence, you should be very careful in Dungeons with a high Mysteriosity rating. Now, you also may be asking: 'Well, how can I tell when an aura appears in the Dungeon?' Well, children, I'll impart some more of my great knowledge with you: You can't. Good luck!"

Watchog stared at the class with a serious expression. A few murmurs rose from the students, and most of them had a terrified or concerned expression on their faces. A few moments of silence passed before Watchog threw his hands up in exasperation.

"That was a  _joke?_  Hello? Am I talking to a wall, here?" Watchog exclaimed. "Gosh. You kids don't know humor, do you?"

An awkward chuckle arouse from the class. Watchog put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Fine. Where were we?" Watchog asked, thinking. "Oh! Yes, the Mysterious aura...well, they manifest as a harsh wind, usually green or yellow. Some may appear red, but that's only in Dungeons with high Mysteriosity ratings. Now, it's time to separate you all into teams. As usual, I will be handing out item boxes, which you will use to traverse the Dungeon safely. Some of the items you will find: Five oran berries, picked by yours truly from the finest of bushes. One trapbust orb, purchased from the esteemed Kecleon! Two blast seeds, retrieved from the depths of a terrible volcano! And so many more, I can't possibly list them all. And-of course, the moment you've all been waiting for, I'm sure. The teams!"

Watchog pulled out a sheet of paper, waving it around like it determined the destiny of every student present. Watchog cleared his throat, and began to read aloud, making sure the class can hear his lovely and amazing voice.

"Ahem! Drumroll please...now, Team 1! Vice Principal Watchog's Ultra amazing team!" Watchog announced, proudly. "Team 1 will be made of Pancham, Goomy, and Squirtle! I'm sure you're all pleased."

"I'm anything  _but_ pleased..." Pancham muttered. "You don't expect me to work with Squirtle, do you?"

"Hold your complaints until  _after_ I finish, alright?" Watchog replied, sighing. "Now, Team 2: Vice Principal Watchog's Super duper  _amazing_ team of amazement! Deerling! Espurr! And Charmander! Shelmet will simply standby and observe, today."

"Hm...let's do a good job together, Espurr and Charmander." Deerling said, smiling.

"We'll make a good team." Espurr replied confidently.

Charmander nodded quietly. Deerling didn't seem too upset at him after yesterday, but he didn't want to jinx it or anything. Watchog clapped his hands, calling for attention. He tossed his slip of paper onto the ground, and then proceeded to lift an item box.

"And now, to hand out your item boxes!" Watchog announced. "Send a representative up to collect it!"

Deerling turned to Charmander. "Do you mind if you get it, Charmander? I'm not exactly good at holding stuff."

"Yes, and psychics aren't exactly physically strong." Espurr added, smiling. "You'll get it, won't you?"

"Alright, I'll get it." Charmander said, nodding.

Charmander walked over to Watchog, and received an item box. He brought it over to Espurr and Deerling, and opened it, revealing the usual bag. Espurr stared at the bag for a moment, before lifting her head up, glancing at Deerling and Charmander.

"Five oran berries, and two blast seeds, as he promised." Espurr reported. "There's also five apples, one orb, a dozen Iron Spikes, and a book."

"What? How did you know all that just from glancing at it?" Charmander asked, impressed.

"Observation, of course. The book was easy to make out, there's a large rectangular bulge in the bag." Espurr explained. "The other items have a distinct enough imprint on the bag to make out. Blast seeds have a more pronounced point when the shell curves into itself, which differentiates it from other seeds. The apples and the orb should be self-explanatory, of course, they're much larger than the berries."

"Wow...that's impressive." Charmander replied, nodding. "Maybe you can teach me that sometime."

"Sounds like a plan, then." Espurr said, smiling. "Deerling, are you going to carry the bag?"

"Yes, that's right." Deerling assured. "Charmander, you'll take the front, alright? Just in case it gets dark in the Dungeon. Your tail flame will come in handy."

"Alright, got it." Charmander said.

"Team 1, have you chosen a representativ-" Watchog began, but he interrupted himself, and shook his head. "I should have known..."

Pancham's fur was completely drenched in water, and he was glaring at Squirtle, who was completely covered in bruises. He was rubbing his cheek, which had been punched particularly hard, and was glaring right back at Pancham. Goomy was shaking his head sadly, and Watchog walked over to the three, placing an item box nearby.

"Perhaps you all should have saved your moves for the Dungeon, hm?" Watchog asked. "As a wise Pokémon, otherwise known as me, once said: Save the drama for your mama! Or...no, wait, I mixed that up. Uh...nevermind! Whenever you all are ready, you may head into the Dungeon! Remember, take the left path to Glittering Mountain, not the right!"

"...Well, I guess we better head in, then." Deerling sighed. "Let's go..."

Charmander gave one last glance at Squirtle, tilting his head. It looked like he was hurt, not just on the physical scale, but perhaps on a more personal and mental scale. Charmander didn't avert his gaze for a few moments, until he heard Deerling speaking to him.

"Charmander, is there anything wrong?" Deerling asked. "We have to go."

"R-Right. Let's go." Charmander said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

And so Team 2 headed into the Forest, making sure to take the path to the right. Before long, the path became rocky and mountainous, and, glancing up, Charmander saw a large Mountain, with a tunnel leading directly into the Mountain.

"...How many floors are in this Dungeon, again?" Charmander asked, turning to the others.

"Six floors." Espurr reported. "Remember, there are traps in the Dungeon, as well as a chance of a Mysterious aura appearing. I suggest you look over this book Watchog supplied for us. Once you get past the constant self-applause, it's handy for learning about the appearance of traps, and what they do."

"Alright. I'll give it a read when we're inside." Charmander said, nodding. "Let's just be careful, alright?"

"Oh, don't worry about  _us,_ Charmander." Deerling replied confidently. "We're more than capable of handling ourselves. You focus on not getting us lost."

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Charmander replied sheepishly. "But just try to stick close."

Charmander lead the way, with Deerling and Espurr following close behind, into the entrance of Glittering Mountain's cavern Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

**Glittering Mountain 1F**

Charmander tried to decipher the long and complicated words Watchog constantly used in his book to no avail. He skimmed over most of the words, only reading anything that sounded remotely important to understanding and recognizing traps in Dungeons, and those sections were extremely brief, and few in number, buried beneath the self-pandering of the Vice Principal.

"Well, from what I can make out..." Charmander said, sighing. "We might run into hunger and slumber traps in this Dungeon. They'll lower our belly, or make us fall asleep."

"Hunger traps, huh?" Deerling repeated, concerned. "At least we have five apples. Nobody can Dungeon trek with on an empty stomach."

"We won't know where traps are until we step on one." Espurr explained. "I suggest we all be careful. If we do run into an trap, we can use the trapbust orb Watchog gave us."

Charmander nodded, closing the book, and handing it to Deerling, who placed it in the bag. The first floor was so far peaceful, and, aside from the gems that dotted the cavern's walls, there was nothing eventful occurring. Deerling and Espurr seemed pretty experienced at exploring Dungeons, which put most of his mind at ease.

 _This Dungeon might not be all that bad._ Charmander thought.  _After all, we're a pretty capable team..._

"It's kind of odd..." Deerling mused. "There's no ferals in sight. I wonder where they all are."

"Well, we haven't reached the higher floors." Charmander replied. "Besides, isn't that a good thing? I'd rather avoid fighting wilds."

"I suppose so." Deerling said, sighing. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About Goomy?" Charmander asked, glancing behind him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"No, I'm worried about you." Deerling muttered. "You seemed out of it this morning..."

"You are?" Charmander repeated, before shaking his head. "I was tired this morning, is all."

"Look over there." Espurr said, suddenly.

Charmander glanced in the direction of Espurr's gaze, spotting the stone stairs in the corner of the room the path lead into. As the three entered the room, there were still no ferals in sight. Charmander exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Well, let's continue on." Deerling urged. "We don't want to stay on one floor too long."

And so the three climbed the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

**Glittering Mountain 2F**

The three Pokémon proceeded through the Dungeon at a steady pace, each eye trained to look for two things: the stairs, and ferals. Charmander lead the way, taking whichever paths seemed promising. Eventually, the trio found themselves on a particularly long path, and Espurr suddenly tapped Charmander, causing him to glance at the Restraint Pokémon.

"What's your favorite color?" Espurr asked, flatly.

"Huh? Oh, it's blue, I guess." Charmander replied, confused. "Why do you ask? That's a weird question to pull out of nowhere."

"You  _guess_ your favorite color is blue? Odd." Espurr said, smirking. "But, I just wanted to know a bit more about you, you know? Not a lot of Pokémon in our class know you all that well, Charmander."

Charmander thought about the statement. It's true, it's not like he had told any of the students about him or anything, or about his strange predicament. He hasn't hung out with any of them after school, he usually just heads home to rest. Really, the only Pokémon he did anything with was Squirtle.

"Huh. You're right about that." Charmander mused. "Well, what else do you want to know? I mean, besides my favorite color. And yes, I'm pretty sure it's blue."

"Well, really, I just wanted to know your color, for right now." Espurr replied softly. "I don't want to disrupt your concentration in the middle of a Dungeon."

"It's fine." Charmander replied cheerfully. "If you really want to know something, just ask."

"Well, in that case..." Espurr said, bringing her voice to a low whisper. "Do you  _like_ Deerling?"

"What?!" Charmander whispered, sheepishly. "I mean, as a friend-yeah!"

"Your cheeks are rosy." Espurr reported sternly. "Well, well, Charmander, glad to discover something else about you."

"What are you talking about?" Charmander muttered, confused. "We're just friends."

"If you say so." Espurr replied, shrugging. "So, what's your birthday, then?"

Charmander thought about it for a moment. He probably had a birthday as a human, but he couldn't exactly remember it.

"Well?" Espurr said, tilting her head. "Don't tell me you don't know your birthday."

"Um...it's August 24th." Charmander finally said, pulling random months and dates out of his hand. "Yeah, August 24th, 2000."

"Oh, interesting!" Espurr said, satisfied. She turned her head towards Deerling. "What is it, May 19th, today?"

"Yeah, it is." Deerling assured. "A few days and it'll be summer. It'll be nice to see my Summer Form again."

"Your summer form?" Charmander asked, interested. "What's that?"

"My fur changes colors every season change." Deerling explained, proudly. "Right now it's spring, so it's pink...but next month, it'll be summer, and my fur will turn green."

"Wait, really?" Charmander asked, impressed. "Does my fur do that?"

"Considering you don't have fur, I would assume not, Charmander." Deerling replied with a smile. "You have scales, don't you know?"

"I don't think Charmander knows a lot of things." Espurr added smugly. "Took him a while to remember his own birthday and his favorite color."

"Oh? He told you all that stuff?" Deerling asked, impressed. "You sure know how to get information from Pokémon, don't you?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Espurr replied proudly. "August 24th, 2000, and his favorite color is blue. Interesting, right?"

"Very. You'd think his favorite color was red." Deerling said with a laugh.

Charmander glanced forward again, spotting the stairs in a nearby room. Eager to change the subject, he pointed out his discovery, and lead the others towards the stairs. With a nod, the three climbed the stairs onto the third floor.

* * *

**Glittering Mountain 3F**

"You'd think we run into a few traps by now." Deerling mused. "We must be pretty lucky."

"Either luck, or the fact we don't have anyone running around in every direction." Espurr said with a laugh. "Remember the time we explored Lush Forest with Squirtle?"

"Oh, yeah! That was a disaster." Deerling sighed, shaking her head softly. "But I think he's gotten better at exploring, really."

"Yeah, somehow he was able to find the stairs twice when we got lost, just by following his 'gut'." Espurr added, nodding. "I still don't understand how he did that."

"You explored with him, too, huh?" Charmander asked, leading the three down a path.

"Yeah. He certainly keeps things lively." Deerling replied. "But I'm sure you know, you explored with him twice, already."

"...Yeah,  _real_  lively." Charmander muttered.

As the three Pokémon entered a room, Espurr's ears flickered, and she turned her head sharply towards a path leading out of the room. Charmander and Deerling glanced at the path, then at Espurr.

"What's the matter, Espurr?" Deerling asked, concerned. "Is it a feral?"

"Spearow." Espurr reported. "They're coming."

Charmander focused, listening. For a few moments, there was silence. However, shrill cries of a flock of birds began to pour into the room, marking the arrival of the bird Pokémon. As the flock of six Spearows flew in, four of them spotted the three, and instantly dive-bombed, striking first for fear of being struck. Charmander ducked, covering his head, as one of the Spearows attempted to peck him with it's beak.

"Oh,  _why_ did it have to be Spearow?" Deerling groaned, tackling one of the attacking Spearows. "Don't let them poke your eyes out!"

Charmander rolled over on the ground, spotting the same Spearow from before circling for another attack. Charmander exhaled a blast of fire, knocking it out of the sky, and scrambling to his feet. He glanced over towards Espurr, who knocked another Spearow out of the air with a multi-colored beam. Deerling gathered energy, forming a greenish-blue ball at the two Spearow, knocking them into one another, and out of the sky. The two remaining Spearow fled, realizing they no longer had numbers on their side.

"Well, Deerling? You were wondering where the ferals were, weren't you?" Charmander said sarcastically. "They seem pretty friendly."

"Don't start, Charmander." Deerling replied, unamused. "Let's just get off this floor before more of them show up."

"The stairs must be this way." Espurr said, pointing down the path the Spearows emerged from. "Ferals like to nest around them."

"Then let's go!" Deerling said, nodding.

And so the three Pokémon headed down the path, and sure enough, the stairs were in the next floor. Eager to get to the next floor, the trio climbed the stairs.

* * *

**Glittering Mountain 4F**

The trio walked through a long path, full of turns. Charmander noticed that the floor was bit louder than previous floors, as the shrill cries of Spearow were occasionally heard echoing through the Dungeon. Indeed, the team was periodically bothered by one Spearow, sometimes two, but they were handled pretty effectively. For a time, no Spearows attacked them, and Deerling sighed, glancing around.

"This floor is unnecessarily narrow." Deerling complained. "I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic."

"And I'm getting hungry." Charmander added. "Fighting those Spearow are starting to wear me out."

"We'll stop on the next floor, then." Deerling replied. "It's not a good idea to eat in the middle of a path like this in Dungeons."

Charmander nodded, and continued on, eager to find the stairs to the next floor. The path eventually straightened out into a room, only to reveal two diverging paths, one to the left and one to the right. Charmander groaned, not appreciating the current layout of the floor. Espurr and Deerling entered the room, and stepped towards the path's entrances, glancing down both.

"This is always a bad sign." Espurr mused quietly. "One of these paths either lead back into that long path we took, or into a dead end..."

"Or into a death trap." Deerling finished, shaking her head. "We'll have to choose carefully."

"Well, do we have any ideas?" Charmander asked, crossing his arms. "Even with my tail fire, we can't see too far down the path."

"...Fire, huh?" Espurr repeated, thinking. "Oh, why don't you try breathing fire down one of the paths?"

"What if he hits a feral nest, Espurr?" Deerling asked, concerned.

"That'd be a good sign. Remember, they nest near stairs." Espurr replied. "Try it out, Charmander."

Charmander gave Espurr a nod, and stepped towards the path on the left.

"Alright. Here we go." Charmander muttered. He inhaled, and then fired another blast of fire down the path. The orange flames streaked down the path, and then suddenly hit a wall in the Dungeon, exploding into tiny flames, which faded. Charmander shook his head.

"Nothing down here." Charmander reported. "I'll try the next path."

The others nodded, and Charmander did the same to the path on the right. However, the orange flames exploded much earlier than on the last path, and a loud growl was heard from down the path.

"He hit a feral." Deerling said, glancing at Espurr. "But it didn't sound like a Spearow."

Charmander saw it first. It was a Deino, who was covered in black ash, barreling towards him. The Deino showed impressive agility, leaping up and tackling Charmander, knocking him to the ground.

"Deino!" Espurr announced. "It's a Dark type, my psychic abilities are useless against it."

Charmander grunted, focusing power into his left claw, until it shone that familiar turquoise color. He slashed the Deino's neck with his claw, knocking it off of him, only for it to be slammed with Deerling's hind legs from her buck. The Deino collapsed onto the ground, growling softly. Charmander got up, shaking his head.

"Dragon claw?" Deerling said, impressed. "I didn't know you learned that."

"Oh, well,  _surprise._ " Charmander replied, performing some jazz hands-er-claws. "It comes in handy every now and then."

"Very resourceful, Charmander." Espurr said, amused. "Let's head down this path, then, the stairs should be around here somewhere, if that Deino is any evidence."

Charmander and Deerling nodded, and headed down the path after Espurr. The path lead to a room that contained the stairs. The three climbed it, eager to get to the next floor.

* * *

**Gliterring Mountain 5F**

"Alright, we  _have_  to stop soon." Charmander groaned. "I'm famished."

"Don't worry, the first room we get to, we'll stop." Deerling replied. "Just hang in there."

The three Pokémon, after walking down a path for a few minutes, finally spotted a room. Charmander, eager to quell his belly, walked, at an quickened pace, towards the room. What he would have noticed if he was not focused on his hunger, was an oddly mysterious square at the entrance of the room. It looked similar enough to the ground to go unnoticed by a trained eye, but as soon as Charmander stepped on it, it revealed itself. It was a metallic tile, bolted to the ground, complete with a drawing of a pink circle, with an arrow pointing downwards. The tile made a resounding and foreboding click as it was activated, and Charmander felt his belly constrict for a moment, before settling down, and leaving the Lizard Pokémon so hungry, he was incapable of moving an muscle without extreme pain.

"Ack!" Charmander managed to say. His stomach rumbled loudly, and he sat, incapable of doing much else. Espurr and Deerling glanced at the metallic tile, and shook their heads.

"Hunger trap." Espurr reported. "How ironic. Let's use the trapbust orb."

Deerling nodded in response, and opened up the bag she was carrying. Espurr retrieved the trapbust orb from the bag, and held it out. It shined brightly, and emitted a large quake, shaking the floor. As the floor shook, the tile underneath Charmander vanished suddenly, leaving only him and his growling belly. Deerling knelt down, and offered an apple to Charmander, who gladly took a bite out of it. After the first bite, Charmander found the strength to grab the apple from Deerling, and finished it quickly. As his belly filled up, he sighed, and got up.

"Thanks, you two." Charmander said gratefully. "I didn't know there was a trap there."

"You must have been pretty hungry." Deerling said. "I suppose we both could use a snack too."

"I agree." Espurr added. "Let's stop here and rest."

Charmander nodded, and kept watch as Deerling and Espurr bit into their apples. After the two had finished, they got up, and Deerling closed the bag tightly, making sure no items could fall out accidentally.

"Alright. Let's find the stairs." Charmander said.

"Right." Deerling replied.

The trio continued on through the Dungeon, and eventually came across the stairs, which they climbed to the next floor.

* * *

**Gliterring Mountain 6F**

As the three Pokémon entered the floor, Charmander felt an immediate breeze. Glancing up at the ceiling, an yellow mist was softly blowing through the Dungeon. Before long, however, it faded from sight. Deerling, concerned, glanced around.

"Mysterious aura." Espurr explained. "That one was weak, so the effects shouldn't be too bad."

"But now we have to figure out what the effects are." Deerling added. "Anyone feel sluggish?"

"No, I don't feel any different." Charmander replied, moving his arm in circles. "It must be something else."

"Well, we'll have to figure it out on the way." Espurr said. "We should go, this is the last floor."

Charmander continued on, leading the others through the Dungeon, and down a path. It wasn't long, however, before they came to a large room containing the stairs. However, the room was not uninhabited, as a trio of Skarmory were guarding the stairs.

"Look at all those Skarmory.." Charmander muttered, as Espurr and Deerling glanced around the room.

"...I think I figured out what that aura did, then." Espurr whispered. "It's changing all the ferals on the floor into Skarmory."

"Great. They're steel and flying type." Deerling groaned. "We'll have to be careful."

The Skarmory glanced up, finally noticing the supposed intruders. They squawked, and unfolded their wings, revealing the crimson blades which substituted for feathers. Charmander crouched into a fighting stance, as the Skarmory launched themselves at the three. Charmander exhaled a blast of fire at a Skarmory, who dodged it quickly. Charmander, surprised by it's speed, was hit by the Skarmory's steel wing.

"They're fast!" Deerling managed to gasp, ducking underneath a Skarmory's attack. "Like, stupidly fast!"

"Tell me about it!" Charmander groaned, rolling on the ground to avoid a Skarmory's peck.

Espurr held a Skarmory in midair with telekinesis, before blasting it with another multi-colored beam. The Skarmory recovered in midair, and swooped down at Espurr, pecking at her rapidly. She leaped backwards, dodging the beak. Charmander managed to get to his feet, and he exhaled another blast of fire at the Skarmory, which finally connected, burning it and knocking it to the ground. Deerling ducked underneath a steel wing, and managed to kick a Skarmory with it's hind legs. Charmander fired a fireball at the Skarmory attacking Espurr, who leaped out of the way before the fire hit, knocking the Skarmory to the ground.

"Deerling! Duck!" Charmander said, firing a Flame burst at the Skarmory attacking Deerling. Espurr enhanced it's speed with her psychic abilities, and it whizzed over Deerling's head into the Skarmory, exploding and causing it to collapse.

"They're down." Deerling panted. "They're down..."

"Excellent." Espurr said, nodding. "Very well done, Charmander. Steel types are always tricky for me."

"It was nothing." Charmander said with a smile. "Let's just get off this floor."

The others nodded, and followed Charmander up the stairs, and out of the Dungeon.

* * *

**Glittering Mountain Peak**

As Charmander, Espurr, and Deerling emerged from the cavern entrance onto the peak, the welcome, clean, and fresh air hit their faces. Similar to yesterday, two yellow flags sat, planted in the ground at the peak. The sky was clear, and the sun shined brightly upon the peak. The other team was nowhere to be seen, however.

"They must be having a tough time." Deerling mused. "Or they're just slow."

"Regardless, we completed the Dungeon." Espurr announced proudly. "It went off with little to no problems, so let's grab a flag and leave."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Charmander replied, taking one of the flags. "Let's go."

And so, Team 2: Vice Principal Watchog's Super duper amazing team of amazement headed back to the village school, a successful Dungeon exploration completed. Truly amazing.

* * *

**Village School**

"Well, well! I am impressed! Truly! I never get impressed, but you three have undoubtedly impressed me!" Watchog exclaimed, gleefully. "Congratulations, all around, to Vice Principal Watchog's Ultra amazing team!"

Watchog paused, a look of confusion on his face. He shook his head. "No, wait, was it...Vice Principal Watchog's Super duper amazing team of amazement? Bah, forget it! Congratulations all around! While, of course, on the other hand..."

Watchog turned to Squirtle and Pancham, who were glaring at each other, with Goomy in the middle, unsure of what to do, or who to support. Shelmet stood next to Goomy, shaking his head sadly.

"You're honestly so bad at exploring Dungeons." Pancham shot. "It's your fault we ran into that feral nest!"

"I told you there was a nest down that path!" Squirtle shot back. "You're too stubborn to listen!"

"Then explain how you managed to knock Goomy into that slumber trap!" Pancham shouted. "That held us up for minutes, he wouldn't wake up!"

"In his defense, it was a pretty good nap." Goomy piped up. "I didn't want to wak-"

"Shut up, Goomy!" Pancham shouted. Goomy blinked, sighing. Watchog shook his head like a concerned parent.

"My, my, my. As a wise man once said-as in, myself, you'll never finish a Dungeon with that kind of terrible teamwork." Watchog mused, turning back to Team 2. "Regardless, good job today. You're all dismissed! Keep the items you have, especially my book! It's a limited edition, I'll even sign it for you!"

"We'll pass." Charmander, Espurr, and Deerling said in unison.

Charmander received the items from the two girls, and placed them in his bag. They said they had no real use for them, and insisted he keep them. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and exited the school gates. He walked home, thinking quietly to himself.

 _I guess I'll give Watchog's book to Nuzleaf..._ Charmander thought to himself.  _But, man, when Espurr and Deerling were talking about Squirtle...it was kind of interesting. Maybe I was wrong about Squirtle. He's good at exploring, he just does it a bit differently..._

"Hey, Charmander!" Goomy called out, interrupting Charmander's thoughts. "Wait up!"

Charmander stopped, and turned, allowing Deerling and Goomy to catch up with him.

"I thought you two already went home." Charmander asked.

"We were talking with the Principal." Goomy explained. "But why are you walking alone? Where's Squirtle?"

Charmander sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

"Rushed off alone again, huh?" Deerling said, tilting her head. "Well, you'll just have to walk home with us, then."

Charmander nodded, and the three Pokémon began to walk towards the Village plaza. Charmander glanced at the horizon, noticing the orange sky. The sun was setting for the evening.

"Well, why hasn't Squirtle been walking with you, anymore?" Goomy asked. "You two didn't come in together this morning either."

"Well, I  _did_  oversleep today." Charmander replied, laughing. "That's why."

"...But that's not all there is to it, is there?" Deerling suddenly said, a concerned look on her face. "You two didn't talk to each other at all today."

Charmander stopped, glancing at Deerling. He shook his head, sighing, as Deerling nodded silently.

"What happened?" Deerling whispered quietly.

"Well, no point in hiding it from you, I guess." Charmander said reluctantly. "Squirtle and I had an argument."

"...An argument, huh?" Deerling repeated. "Well, what did you say?"

And so Charmander explained to Deerling and Goomy what had happened yesterday. He explained how Squirtle rushed the Team in order to get to the flags before Pancham's team, and how Charmander let his words and anger slip, and what caused the strife between the two.

"...I see..." Deerling said, her eyes closed. "You went through a lot yesterday, no wonder you got upset. Squirtle's usually quick to recover from things like this, too..."

"Yeah...perhaps it just stung a bit too much this time." Goomy added. "Pancham and Shelmet are always teasing him with similar insults, and to to hear basically the same kind of insults from the Pokémon you thought you were starting to become friends with? Ouch."

Charmander thought about Goomy's words, and was kind of disappointed in himself. He glanced down at the ground, lost in thought. He didn't mean to say what he did, but he couldn't control his anger, it just kind of escaped him, like it was pushed out by something else.

"Well, that doesn't mean you were wrong, Charmander." Deerling said, opening her eyes. "It's true he does rush off a lot. And you were overwhelmed, you had to make sure Goomy was alright, and make sure Squirtle wasn't running into anything dangerous."

"I doubt you two will stay mad at each other, though." Goomy added. "You two got along so well. All you need is some time away from each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Charmander said, glancing up.

"Well, we're at the plaza." Deerling announced, smiling. "We'll see you tomorrow, alright, Charmander?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Charmander replied, waving good-bye to the two.

Charmander sighed. It had been a long, yet successful, day. He headed back to Nuzleaf's house, eager to get a good night's rest. After all, tomorrow would be a big day. He just didn't realize it yet.


	12. The Forest, Special Episode, Pt. 1

_From the tiny Seedot, born of the Forest..._

_To the powerful Shiftry, serving as the Forest's Guardian..._

_They are granted an exclusive power from the Forest, and are therefore indebted to it._

_Extransensory, a real and odd psychic power that manifests only in those touched by Life itself..._

_All Seedots, all Nuzleafs, all Shiftrys, shall remember this code:_

_I am the Forest, and the Forest is me._

_Those of the Forest are my brothers, my sisters._

_If I am weak, I shall not cower. If I am strong, I shall never waver._

_Separated from the Forest, I shall create my own Forest, something to protect and serve._

_So that I shall never forget my duty_

_..._

* * *

I saw them again. Them Beheeyem. I reckon the Master and his gang aren't going to give me any peace and quiet. But I'm free now, aren't I? I felt it, the Master probably felt it too. I can't bring myself to hurt Charmander, now. He's innocent. He's my Forest, blast it. Shiftry would've done the same thing. Heh...looking back at it now, it's almost like history's repeatin' itself. Shiftry turned to money and solitude...but he lost his way after the Forest was ripped from his life. But, after that Zapdos incident with that there Cyndaquil and Mudkip, Shiftry finally found something to create a Forest around. Regardless if the two needed it or not...I always wonder where those two went after their heroics. Some say the Cyndaquil went off the Grass Continent, evolved, started a new life...some say the Mudkip up and vanished off the face of the planet. Regardless, Shiftry made a Forest around a human, and here I am, doing the same. It wasn't too long ago when I wanted this world destroyed utterly. And my mind drags me back there, to the days of Rescue Team Shifty. I'll never forget the anger I felt on that day...

* * *

**Pokemon Square, many years prior.**

Shiftry, and his two Nuzleaf siblings glared down at the cowering Jumpluff, who had dropped the slip of paper detailing the request Rescue mission in front of the trio. Shiftry stepped forward, crushing the note underneath his large and imposing feet, and pointed his left fan at the Jumpluff.

"Bah, little squirt. We're not about to work for that." Shiftry growled, disgusted at the proposal. "5,000 Poke and a Leaf Stone. I know you have one, I've seen it before, Jumpluff."

"But-Shiftry! My leaf stone?!" Jumpluff replied, surprised. "It's special! Please, the work is simple! All my sister requires is a gust of air! We Jumpluff can fly anywhere when there's a breeze, but no winds blow at the Silent Chasm!"

"Can it! Quit your whimpering!" Shiftry demanded, taking a step closer to the Jumpluff. "My brothers here require a Leaf Stone to evolve. Surely you understand. Now, are you going to accept my proposal, or shall we leave you he-"

"Shiftry!" a voice suddenly cried out. "That's enough!"

Nuzleaf glanced over at the source of the voice, an Alakazam had emerged from the crowd, which had parted in it's wake. Nuzleaf instantly recognized the Pokémon: Alakazam of Team A.C.T, a Gold ranked Rescue Team, one of the finest in the land. The Alakazam, accompanied by his team members, Charizard, and Tyranitar, approached Shiftry, as Jumpluff stepped aside quickly.

"Wait, who are those Pokémon?" a voice whispered from the crowd. "I've never seen them before."

"What? You don't know Team A.C.T? They're like, the finest in the land!" another voice replied. "Honestly, you need to get out more!"

"Well, you  _know_  I don't know a whole lot about this place!" the voice replied quietly. "You can't give me a break?"

"Hush!" a voice, which Nuzleaf recognized as Lombre's, cried out. "Alakazam's speaking!"

Alakazam glanced at Nuzleaf quietly, then turned to Shiftry, speaking in a calm, yet stern tone. Charizard and Tyranitar lined up with Alakazam, making sure Shiftry knew full well heeding Alakazam was the wisest choice currently.

"Shiftry. To rescue Jumpluff's sister, a strong wind is needed." Alakazam announced, pointing a spoon at Shiftry. "Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds, perhaps even cause Hurricanes. This job should be simple for you."

"You're not serious, Alakazam!" Shiftry shot back, shaking his fans angrily. "Silent Chasm is a death trap! I refuse to step foot in such a place with my brothers!"

"Oh? Are you truly that afraid of Silent Chasm?" Alakazam replied, shaking his head. "You are a Silver ranked Rescue Team. Has the Federation and I myself made an error in awarding you that badge? Have I truly misjudged your skills and bravery?"

"Alakazam has a point, Shiftry." Charizard added, a smirk on his face. "If you're too scared to handle this simple mission, perhaps you're not cut out for rescue work."

"If you are, simply say so." Tyranitar grunted, his fist buried within his other hand. "We'll be more than happy to relieve you of duty."

Shiftry glanced at the three Pokémon, then at the crowd. He refused to allow himself to be embarrassed in such a manner. He may be cruel, but he still had his dignity. That's all a Shiftry, whose Forest was taken from it, really has.

"...Fine! Fine. I will accept the mission on your terms, Jumpluff." Shiftry finally croaked out. "Meet me at Silent Chasm, and we'll begin."

Shiftry turned to his two Nuzleaf companions. "We're leaving. Let's go."

Shiftry dashed off, and Nuzleaf followed him. Behind him, he could hear the murmurs of the crowd that had gathered.

"That Shiftry accepted without any protest!"

"Alakazam is truly something..."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Gold-ranked Rescue team, of course."

Nuzleaf ignored the murmurs, and continued on, following Shiftry onto the path leading to the Silent Chasm. The setting sun shone brightly on him, reminding him of the Forest.

* * *

**Nuzleaf's House**

The shutting of the door startled the Wily Pokémon, and he turned quickly, out of pure instinct. Upon seeing Charmander, Nuzleaf reacted. He looked different than when he arrived home from school yesterday. His face showed that he had a new outlook on many things, and it made Nuzleaf happy.

"Had a good day, little sprout?" Nuzleaf asked, smiling. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, I had a great day." Charmander replied, setting his bag down. "I mean, aside from almost being late this morning, but, the rest of the day was amazing."

"Well, well. That's good to hear." Nuzleaf said, beaming. "Tell me all about it at dinner before you head to bed."

"Sounds like a plan!" Charmander replied, taking a seat at the table.

Nuzleaf nodded, and prepared today's dinner. Like the great trees of the Forest, Charmander was growing, in more ways than one. Nuzleaf took a seat, resting his head on his hand, as he listened attentively to Charmander's day, and his exploration of the Glittering Mountain.

 _That's my Forest, I reckon._ Nuzleaf thought to himself.  _That's something worth protecting._


	13. Lies and Deceit

**Open Pass**

The lone yellow Pokémon stared at the exit of the Mystery Dungeon, nodding quietly. It's white hair blew in the wind, and then subsequently vanished in a burst of light and energy. After the energy had faded, the Pokémon glanced at it's map. It was near it's destination, miraculously. All that remained is a few more miles. The resounding and familiar beep of his gadget, however, interrupted his thoughts. A few inputs here and there, and the gadget revealed the familiar face, at which the Pokémon smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered to call. How fare you?"

"Oh, everything's fine here, Ampharos. Where are you, currently?"

"I just emerged out of Open Pass. You know how long it took me to get here? I don't understand why I couldn't have just taken Sheer Mountain Range here."

"It was important to make sure you weren't followed. We want Serene Village to  _stay_  reclusive, remember? No Pokémon from Lively Town or the likes. Besides, it's realistic. You're terrible at directions, you'd probably walk the same path to the Village anyway."

"Oh, is that my reputation now? Just a bumbling, clueless old fool, huh?"

"Don't be like that. You're amazing at exploring Dungeons. If only that keen sense of exploration transferred outside of them, too."

"My, my. Regardless, do you have anything to report to me?"

"Nothing that you shouldn't already know. I assume the Society is still in the dark?"

"All save for Jirachi and Mawile. I don't like to lie to them, but it's necessary. We'll speak later, my friend. And, do remember to show me that summer form of yours. I'm itching to see it."

"Will do. Signing out."

Ampharos placed his gadget away, glancing towards the path to the north. Or, was it the south? He wasn't exactly sure, now that he thought about it. Regardless, he trudged on in the opposite direction of the Mystery Dungeon, in the hopes that it will lead him to his destination, no, it had to lead him to his destination. He was part of something bigger, and if everything is to continue as smoothly as it has, he will have to be at the Village before it was too late.

* * *

**Serene Village**

"Good mornin', sprout." Nuzleaf greeted, smiling warmly. "I reckon it's close to summer, ain't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Charmander replied, nodding. "I think I heard some of the kids talk about summer vacation or something."

"Aye, that's right." Nuzleaf said. "I reckon when school's out we'll go do something together."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Charmander replied cheerfully. "I did overhear some of the villagers talking about a 'Revelation Mountain.' Do you think we could go see that?"

"Revelation Mountain?" Nuzleaf repeated, his smile suddenly fading. He glanced at Charmander, a worried expression on his face. "...No, we can't go up Revelation Mountain. I reckon it's off-limits. I know what I said before about exploring the village, but the Mountain's no place for a child, sprout."

Charmander tilted his head, confused at the sudden tone shift. He had overheard Carracosta talking about it on his way home from school recently, and it piped his interest, but he hadn't heard any other details about it.

"...Alright, Dad, I understand." Charmander replied, matching Nuzleaf's serious expression. "I guess I should head to school."

"Right. I'll see you later, sprout." Nuzleaf said, nodding. "Take care on your way to school."

Charmander waved good-bye to Nuzleaf, and grabbed his bag, exiting the house. He glanced over to Squirtle's house, and sighed. He trudged down the path towards the plaza, and after passing under the arch leading to the plaza, he saw a crowd of the village Pokémon conversing. Deciding he could spare a bit of time to listen, he trudged over until he could hear their conversation.

"No. It's no good, Carracosta." Lombre sighed, shaking his head. "They're all on edge, more so than last season. I couldn't get a good peek in."

"Disappointing, although I should have expected as such." Carracosta grunted. "That honey would make a fortune on the market."

"Ah, yes! Ze world famous honey, ze beautiful work of Beedrills, Combees, and Ribombees working together!" Hippopotas added, his eyes closed. "I can almost taste zit! It's so delicious, one taste is enough to make me jump for joy!"

"...Huh? You, jumping for joy?" a small green Pokémon repeated, approaching the crowd. "I didn't realize honey could do that."

"Oho? Well, it isn't just any honey, this honey is special." Lombre replied, a smile on his face. "Eh, aren't you-?"

"Budew, Roserade's little one." Carracosta explained. "Honey-making season has begun in Nectar Meadow. The honey made is extremely nutritional and potent. But the Bees are highly on edge when making it, so I don't recommend wandering into Nectar Meadow until they've finished."

"Ah, yes, I remember when I wandered into the Meadow during ze season." Hippopotas added, shaking his head. "A Beedrill's sting zis incredibly painful. Zit stung for weeks and weeks! Zit's best to avoid Nectar Meadow zis time of year."

 _Huh...that sounds like some pretty good honey._  Charmander thought to himself.  _I definitely wouldn't mind a taste._

* * *

**Village School**

Charmander entered through the school gates, and set his bag down near his desk. Seeing as it was almost time for class to begin, he took his seat. A few minutes of silence passed as the class waited for the teacher to show up, but eventually, the realization that the teacher would be late set in, and the silence was immediately broken by Pancham.

"You know what's weird about this class?" Pancham asked, shaking his head.

"What kind of question is that?" Deerling replied, confused. "Nothing's weird about this class."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Deerling!" Pancham said, waggling a finger. "Notice what's wrong with this picture: I know where everyone in this class is from, right? Except for Charmander! Isn't that weird? Nobody knows where he's from!"

"...That  _is_  true." Espurr mused. "I learned a bit more about Charmander yesterday, but certainly not where he's from."

"See? Even Espurr doesn't know a whole lot about Charmander?" Pancham said, shaking his head. "Isn't it weird that nobody knows where Charmander is from?"

"...Yeah, I guess I never did ask, huh?" Squirtle said, tilting his head. "I can't beli-"

"Yeah, that's enough from you." Pancham interrupted. "We don't want to listen to you ramble. So, tell us, Charmander, where exactly are you from?"

"Maybe he's from Lively Town!" Shelmet said. "That would make him a city Pokémon!"

"Nuzleaf hardly seems like the city type." Espurr replied, shaking his head. "I think you're on the wrong track."

 _I doubt they'll believe me if I tell them the truth...but there's no reason to really hide it._ Charmander thought to himself.  _But if I really want to get back home..or figure out my past, I guess I better just be honest about it._

The students stared at Charmander, waiting for his response.

"Well, if you  _really_ want to know," Charmander said hesitantly, "I'm a human. Er...From the human world."

There was silence as the students processed the revelation. It was an terribly awkward silence, and Charmander started to question if he should have said anything at all. Saying it out loud revealed just how unusual the statement sounded.

"...You're not serious, are you?" Pancham asked, smirking. "Who would believe such a lie?"

"...Yeah, it is pretty far fetched." Goomy added, tilting his head. "Humans only exist in legends and fairy tales..."

"Well, I know it sounds weird, but it  _is_  the truth!" Charmander replied.

"Yeah,  _sure_ it is, Charmander!" Pancham sneered. "While we're at it, we might as well say Squirtle over there is a Legendary Pokémon!"

"It really is an unbelievable lie, isn't it?" Shelmet added, shaking his head.

Espurr and Deerling glanced at each other. Charmander opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a door shutting. Farfetch'd glanced at the class, and then descended the stairs to his desk.

"Hey, teach! Charmander's spouting nonsense over here!" Pancham said, raising his hand.

"Oh? What sort of nonsense?" Farfetch'd asked, tilting his head confused.

"It's totally unbelievable!" Pancham replied, shaking his head. "You've gotta hear what's coming out of his mouth!"

"Sometimes, the most unbelievable things are the things you  _should_  believe in." Simipour's voice suddenly said.

Simipour was standing outside her office, glancing down at the class. Somehow, she had left her office without making a sound. Realizing she had the attention of the class, she continued.

"This world has many surprises, which makes life endlessly exciting." Simipour explained, a smile on her face. "Sometimes the things that seem outlandish are just things that we don't understand yet. Look at things from many perspectives, keep an open mind, and you'll discover amazing things. Not that I know what Charmander was saying, or anything!"

Charmander blinked, sighing. Even if she did know what Charmander said, it was doubtful she'd react any different from the students. Simipour nodded at Farfetch'd, signaling for class to begin. She entered her office, and Farfetch'd cleared his throat, tapping his desk with his leek.

"Yes, uh, take the Principal's words to heart, class." Farfetch'd ordered. "And, now, let's begin our day."

The day proceeded as usual, but Charmander felt extremely awkward during classes. Before long, recess rolled around, but the usual excitement for the period wasn't present within the Lizard Pokémon.

 _Am I even a human? I know I remember being one, but I don't remember anything else..._  Charmander thought to himself.  _Maybe I just hit my head really hard?_

"Hey, Charmander!" Goomy called, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you daydreaming?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking." Charmander replied sheepishly. "What's up, did you need me?"

"Well, I mean..." Goomy began, trying to find the right words to say.

"Oh, just spit it out, Goomy!" Squirtle interrupted impatiently. "Charmander, are you  _really_  a human?"

Charmander was surprised to see Squirtle, and a bit relieved that's he's starting to talk to him again. The Tiny Turtle showed an genuine and curious interest in the subject for some reason, but Charmander didn't question it too much.

"Well, I think so." Charmander said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I remember being a human, at the least."

Goomy stared at Charmander, not entirely convinced, but Squirtle was spellbound. Sensing an oncoming bombardment of questions from him, Goomy quickly brought his voice to a whisper.

"You  _do_ know humans only exist in legends, right?" Goomy whispered. "I mean, the adults will think you're crazy."

"Well, do  _you_ think I'm crazy?" Charmander questioned. "I'm being honest here! "

Goomy paused for a moment, avoiding Charmander's gaze. However, Charmander already knew the answer, the Dragon type didn't believe him at all. Whether or not he thought the Lizard was crazy was another matter, but one thing was for certain, there was no belief in Charmander's words.

"Fine, I'm not asking for you to believe me." Charmander muttered, a bit hurt. "I don't know if I believe it myself..."

And the bell for the next period rung. Goomy and Squirtle returned to their seats, although Squirtle didn't exactly have to travel too far. The rest of the day was uneventful, and before long, it was time to head home. Charmander found himself walking home alone again, but that didn't bother him as much as today's events. He had almost forgotten he was a human, really, he was enjoying the Pokémon world. But there was a burning desire to figure out who he was, because no answers would be given to him, he had to discover them for himself. Either that, or it was just the inner fire in his belly.

* * *

**Nuzleaf's House**

It was midnight, but Charmander couldn't sleep. He sat up, staring at the moon silently, trying to remember any memories he could. But all he got was a headache, unfortunately. Unable to sleep, and not wanting to bother Nuzleaf, Charmander decided to go for a walk. Sure, it was weird, walking around the village at midnight, but it was the only thing Charmander could think of. He climbed out of the broken window in his room, and headed towards the plaza. Charmander sighed, glancing around the plaza, before he set his sights on a trio of Pokémon near the village gates.

"Yeah, well, you heard with those old guys said, right? Just head over to Nectar Meadow right now, before morning."

"Yeah, you want to help your Mother get better, right? Just do as we say, Budew, and get that honey."

The small Bud Pokémon shivered slightly, hesitating. It whimpered slightly, as one of the Pokémon, a brownish bipedal, covered in black stripes, with a pink stomach, leaned in closesly.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen? Unless you don't care about your mom, that is..."

"No!" Budew shot, shaking her head. "I do, but I just..."

"Tell you what, kid, we'll come with you. That's an offer you can't refuse, now is it?"

"Great idea, Krookodile. Let's do that."

"B-But.." Budew whimpered. "I..."

But the two Pokémon ignored her whimpering, shoving her off, and leading her out of the village. After the three had left, Charmander remembered what he had heard earlier about Nectar Meadow. It was dangerous this time of year, but was it Charmander's place to interfere? Budew didn't look like she was enjoying the other two Pokémon's company, but he didn't want to butt in, especially if they were doing this for someone's mother. Charmander decided to leave it alone for now, and if Budew was in any danger tomorrow, he'd simply let somebody know what he saw. Charmander yawned, finally feeling drowsy. He crossed his arms, glancing down the path leading out of the village gates, and then trudged back to Nuzleaf's House.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow**

"This will never work, Krookodile."

"Shut your yap, Krokorok." Krookodile snapped. "I don't pay you to question orders."

"You don't pay me at all." Krokorok shot back, grumbling. "I'm just saying this plan is stupid. Why does our client make the dumbest plans?"

"Hell if I know." Krookodile replied, shrugging. "I'm just in it for the money. Besides, if what our client keeps babbling about is true, then this world's gonna end soon enough. Might as well make the most of it."

"I didn't realize making the most of it meant abandoning some kid to get killed by some bees." Krokorok mumbled, rolling his eyes. "This is stupid."

"Ah, shut up." Krookodile whispered. "We're here, Budew."

"U-Oh?" Budew whimpered. "We're here?"

"Yeah. This here's Nectar Meadow, ain't it?" Krookodile grunted, motioning towards the entrance. "Go on, now."

"B-But...aren't you two coming?" Budew asked, confused. "I thought..."

"...Why would we come with you, squirt?" Krokorok sneered, shaking his head. "We said we'll come with you, but we never specified to the extent of which we'd travel with you. This here's our stop."

"B-But!" Budew began, almost bursting into tears.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, kid." Krookodile interrupted, smirking. "This world's rotten, high time you realized it. We were paid to abandon you here inside the Mystery Dungeon in Nectar Meadow. In other words...this was all a trick, we deceived you."

Budew sensed what was going to happen to next, but it was too late. Krookodile had griped the Bud Pokémon, and forced her into the Mystery Dungeon. Krookodile growled before dusting himself off, shaking his head.

"Hmph. What now, 'boss'?" Krokorok asked, showing no real remorse for the Budew. "Do we have another job or somethin'?"

"That's right." Krookodile replied, motioning in the general direction of Lively Town. "We gotta skedaddle before we're seen. We got to meet our client in Lively Town, and get our cash and our next assignment."

"Tsk. I still don't understand what these letters have to do with anything." Krokorok grunted, sorting through a few slips of paper. "Why would anyone believe someone is able to turn others into stone?"

"Hell if I know, Hell if I care." Krookodile snorted, shaking his head. "But if you're like me, you probably don't want to find out if our client  _can_  turn Pokémon into stone. Let's get out of this village already."

"Alright, alright." Krokorok replied, crossing his arms. "I'm coming."

And the two trudged off, vanishing into the night, heading towards Lively Town, eager for their next assignment-and paycheck. The two had no qualms about leaving the poor Bud Pokémon alone in the Mystery Dungeon, even if it's very possible that she'll starve to death. Within the Dungeon, Budew shivered and whimpered, frightened, and unsure of what to do. She would have continued sobbing, if not for the buzzing of wings she heard hovering slightly above her. Glancing up, she saw the two Pokémon, a large yellow Pokémon, lined with black stripes, accompanied by an even larger Pokémon, who fluttered softly, as if though it was sick. With what little light the Moonlight revealed, the sickly Pokémon was a dark orange color, and it stared at Budew with compassionate eyes.

"It could be a trap, Mistress. There might be thieves in our midst."

"Has the Honey season affected you as well, my Lord? I refuse to leave it here unattended, my heart refuses."

"And your mind, Mistress? Will you not heed it's counsel?"

"If it's a trap, I shall sooner deal with it with a intact conscious."

"If that is your desire. I have no complaints."

And the first of the duo leaned in for a closer look. Up close, Budew could make out it's species; A Beedrill, with a crowd adorned atop it's head. It stared at the Budew softly, before nodding, and outstretching it's arm.

"We won't harm you, please, come along."

Budew nodded, and followed the two Pokémon through the Dungeon. It was almost morning, and light peeked out from between the trees of the Meadow.

* * *

 


	14. Honey and Harmony

**Serene Village**

_I knew something was wrong last night._ Charmander thought to himself, as he ran down the path towards the Village Plaza.  _Those two Pokémon were too shifty. They definitely seemed like they were up to no good. I have to get to Nectar Meadow!_

Charmander would have continued running, but he slowed down to a jog when he again remembered what Carracosta and the others said about Nectar Meadow. If adults avoided it, it was probably extremely dangerous. All the more reason to save Budew, of course, but will he be able to go through Nectar Meadow alone? It would be nice to have some help, but he won't be expecting any from the other students. He was extremely upset over the matter, as well. They couldn't give him the benefit of the doubt this once, and help him rescue this one Pokémon? Charmander shook his head bitterly, remembering this morning's events.

* * *

**Village School**

The students had taken their usual seats. However, instead of Farfetch'd, Audino, the school nurse, was teaching. She still maintained that white and cream coloration from the last time Charmander saw her, and once she saw that the class was ready to proceed, she began by writing 'Evolution' on the blackboard in chalk. Once she finished, she turned to the class and pointed at the word.

"Today we'll be talking about Evolution!" Audino announced. "I'm sure you all have heard the term beforehand."

"Hasn't Evolution stopped occurring, for some reason?" Squirtle asked, titling his head. "I heard Lombre got his hands on a water stone, but he can't get it to work for some reason."

"Yes, that is correct, Squirtle, Evolution has stopped occurring, the reason for which is still being researched." Audino replied softly. "Regardless, Evolution is like a more permanent transformation. It's a survival instinct, molded through millennia of Pokémon being forced to adapt to their surroundings, or being forced to become stronger in order to combat their predators and survive. If applicable, evolution moves a Pokémon forward in it's 'evolution family tree', transforming it into a stronger and more powerful Pokémon, unable to return to it's previous form. Some Pokémon are unable to evolve, and some Pokemon still are able to undergo a special type of evolution called Mega Evolution."

"Can't you Mega Evolve, Ms. Audino?" Goomy asked. "You're one of the few species that can Mega Evolve, aren't you?"

"Correct, Goomy. I can Mega Evolve, in fact, I currently am." Audino replied, nodding. "Now, Mega Evolution is different from evolution in the fact that only certain Pokémon can undergo it, as well as the fact that Mega Evolved Pokémon can return to their previous form. In addition, there are a few requirements one must complete before one can Mega Evolve. The first being-"

"Oh! Audino! Audino!" a voice suddenly cried out, interrupting Audino. "Audino, Budew is missing. Did she come by here?"

Glancing in the direction of the voice, Charmander saw a light green Roserade with two bouquets for hands, one purple and one gray. She was visibly exhausted, and looked as if she would collapse any moment. Audino quickly ran over to her, and helped her balance on her feet. Audino quickly checked her for any injuries, before shaking her head.

"Budew's missing? That's odd..." Audino replied, concerned. "But, Roserade, you shouldn't be running around like this, think of your health!"

 _Wait, Budew's missing?_ Charmander thought to himself, perking up.  _Then that means she never came back from Nectar Meadow with those two Pokémon last night!_

"I can't help it, Audino!" Roserade replied. "I have to find Budew. I fear she may be in danger, she can't exactly fight yet!"

"That is troubling." Audino mused. "But perhaps you should rest before you leave, Roserade. You look pale."

Roserade shook her head quickly. "I'll rest when I find Budew. Please, tell me if you see her." Audino opened her mouth to object, but Roserade had turned, and began to walk off. She approached the school gates, but suddenly winced in pain and knelt down. Audino rushed over to her, kneeling down, and whispering to herself as she checked the Bouquet Pokémon over.

"No, it's no good." Audino muttered, helping Roserade up slowly. "You've exhausted yourself, you won't be going anywhere like this. Come inside my office and rest, dear. It's necessary."

"Audino-" Roserade protested, but Audino shook her head sternly, helping her up the stairs to the Nurse's Office.

"Finding Budew will be meaningless if your health gets in the way." Audino explained. "You need to be careful with your health, or Budew will be without a parent. I'm sure you don't want that."

And that was that. Audino helped Roserade into the Nurse's office, leaving the students without a teacher. Immediately, they all turned to one another and began to converse. Charmander, however, continued to think about last night's events.

"I wonder what happened to Budew..." Goomy wondered. "She isn't exactly interested in exploring places."

"Yeah, really makes you worry, huh?" Deerling mused. "I feel sorry for Roserade."

"Well, of course you would, Deerling." Pancham sighed, shrugging. "That's just your personality-but I think you're all overreacting about one Pokémon wandering off."

"Yeah, obviously she thinks she can take care of herself if she wanders off without telling anyone." Shelmet added. "Nothing to worry about."

"How can you two say that and keep a straight face?" Squirtle demanded. "Budew's too young to fight!"

" _Exactly_ _._ You two really have some nerve, don't you?" Deerling added, glaring at Pancham and Shelmet.

"But...where could Budew have possibly wandered off to?" Goomy asked, confused. "There's not a whole lot of places to get lost around here."

"Nectar Meadow." Charmander replied confidently. "She's in Nectar Meadow."

The students turned to Charmander, curious expressions on their faces. Charmander crossed his arms, nodding. "I saw her last night, there were these two Pokémon with her, and they took her to Nectar Meadow. Since she hasn't come back, she's probably lost, or maybe worse."

"Isn't it Honey-making season in the Meadow?" Espurr asked, thinking. "If she really did go there, she'd be in real danger, the Bees in the Meadow hate intruders during Honey-making season."

"Then that's even more reason to go and rescue her." Charmander replied. "We all should go to Nectar Meadow before it's too late."

"And skip class?" Shelmet asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"This is an emergency, you don't think the teachers would understand?" Charmander said, tilting his head.

"I think the better question is why we should believe you after you told us you were a human yesterday." Pancham replied, shrugging. "I think it's pretty obvious you're delusional. Don't you have any proof that Budew went to the Meadow?"

Charmander stared at Pancham for a moment, before glancing towards the other students. It was over before it even began-the student's expressions mirrored the expression of Goomy yesterday. The entire class was skeptical of the Fire type. Some had varying degrees of doubt, but nobody was believing a word Charmander said. But Charmander had already made up his mind. He knew what he saw, and he knew what he had to do. With or without help, somebody had to rescue Budew. Bitterly, Charmander growled quietly, and dashed off, looping around the side of the class, and sprinting off through the village gates. The students let out a gasp as they watched Charmander dash out of view.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Goomy called out.

"You can't just...!" Deerling began, shocked.

"He's cutting class?! He can't do that!" Pancham finished. "He's going to be chewed out later, I just know it!"

"All he had to do was admit he was lying, sheesh!" Shelmet said, shaking his head. "It's unbelievable! I didn't think Charmander was  _this_ crazy!"

Squirtle glanced down the path towards the plaza. It didn't take too long for him to make up his mind. He nodded confidently to himself, prepared for what he was about to do.

* * *

**Serene Village Plaza**

"Afraid she's up and vanished." Carracosta said, as Charmander entered the plaza, slowing down to a walk as to not gather attention. Carracosta was speaking to Hippopotas, and, much to Charmander's dismay, Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf nodded his head solemnly as Carracosta finished his thoughts. "Tragic, simply tragic. Where could she have possibly gone off to?"

"I reckon she let her curiosity get the best of her." Nuzleaf replied, concerned. "Kids these days are a bit too eager to explore, not a bad thing, mind you, but you gotta tell them not to be reckless, and I reckon sometimes they don't listen."

"Tell me about it, Nuzleaf. Squirtle needs to learn that lesson as well." Carracosta sighed, shaking his head. "So, how's your kid? I've been out and about, so I wouldn't know what's really going on at the school these days."

"Oh, he's comin' along fine." Nuzleaf said proudly. "No incidents as of late. I reckon it'll stay like it too."

"Charmanders are quite rare, aren't zey?" Hippopotas asked, tilting his head. "Can't zay I've zeen one before."

Charmander shook his head as the the three adults talked. If he was seen, he'd definitely be asked what he was doing out of school. Charmander crounched down behind a bush, assessing the situation. If he ran head first into the plaza, he'd be caught immediately. No, what this situation required was a smooth, slick, and sneaky approach. Charmander glanced over the plaza quickly.

 _How exactly am I going to get past everyone? Kecleon is watching, and Carracosta and the others are standing right in the middle of the path!_ Charmander though to himself.  _Alright, no, I just gotta keep calm, and be absolutely silent-_

"Hey! Charmander!" a familiar voice called out, startling Charmander.

Charmander quickly turned around, knowing who it was, but afraid to truly admit it. Nevertheless, he saw the Tiny Turtle standing above him. Glancing up, Squirtle understood exactly why Charmander was crouched down behind a bush, and he did the same, lowering his voice to a whisper, much to Charmander's relief.

"So, what are you doing?" Squirtle asked, as if he didn't already know. "You ran out of class, y'know."

"Well, isn't it  _obvious?_ I'm spying on Carracosta and the others!" Charmander replied sarcastically, sighing.

"Wait, really?" Squirtle asked, kind of confused. "I thought you were going to rescue Budew!"

"N-No, I am..." Charmander said, tilting his head. "That was sarcasm, Squirtle..."

"Whatever! Look, I'm here to help you save Budew." Squirtle said proudly. "She's in Nectar Meadow, right?"

"Yeah, but...you want to  _help_  me?" Charmander asked, confused. "Don't you think I'm lying? Aren't you mad at me? I mean..."

"Yeah, I'm still a bit mad, and I don't know if you're lying or not..." Squirtle replied, now getting serious. "But still, if Budew really is out there, I'm willing to help you rescue her. And besides, if you are lying, I'll just never speak to you again. Alright?"

Charmander blinked, not sure what to say. The Turtle sounded sincere enough, however, and Charmander was grateful anyone bothered to give him the benefit of the doubt here. Charmander nodded quietly.

"Alright. We're off to Nectar Meadow, then!" Charmander said, before blinking, realizing Carracosta and the others were still there. "But, how are we supposed to get past the adults? We can't get caught."

"Oh, leave that to me. You just head to Nectar Meadow, I'll catch up with you." Squirtle said, confidently.

"What are you doing?" Charmander exclaimed as Squirtle wandered out into the plaza, gathering the attention of the adults almost instantly. Charmander watched carefully as Squirtle began to lead the adults out of the plaza. He had done it so quickly, too, it was confusing. But, without hesitation, he quickly emerged from his hiding spot, and headed out towards the village gates. He glanced around quickly as he approached the gates.

"Charmander? What are you doing out of school?" Nuzleaf's voice suddenly asked, startling Charmander.

"Dad?! I was..." Charmander began, searching for words to say.

"Wait, do you..know where Budew is?" Nuzleaf asked quietly.

"...Y-Yeah, I do." Charmander muttered. "I was going to go save her..."

"...Really?" Nuzleaf said, a smile forming on his face. "Then, don't let me stop you, kid."

"Wha-You're not going to put me back into school or something?" Charmander asked, confused. "I mean, you know I skipped, right?"

"I reckon this is more important than school, little sprout." Nuzleaf said, confidently. "Just come back safe and sound. You can handle this on your own, I'm sure of it. Just...wear are you going?"

"Well, she's in Nectar Meadow. I'm heading there now." Charmander replied. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

"Heh, I won't. Nectar Meadow is full of bugs type and the like, your fire should come in handy." Nuzleaf explained, nodding. "Now I reckon you should hurry. Good luck in there, sprout."

"Alright, I will, Dad!" Charmander replied quietly, trudging out of the village. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen in there?"

Charmander walked to Nectar Meadow as Squirtle instructed, and waited for him. Eventually, he arrived, covered in leaves. Charmander tilted his head as Squirtle brushed them off, smiling sheepishly. Charmander sighed, deciding not to ask about it. The two entered the Dungeon, and the yellow trees which dotted the Meadow adopted a darker tint, signalling the affects of a Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow 1F**

"This is the absolute worst thing that could have happened, Charmander!" Squirtle complained as he followed Charmander, covered in honey. "Where did that even  _come_ from?"

"Quit whining, Squirtle, once we find a water source you can wash it off." Charmander replied, leading Squirtle down a path. "It's honey making season, there's gonna be a lot of it around."

"But honey doesn't  _fall_ out of the sky!" Squirtle said, glancing up at the tall trees that shrouded the Dungeon in semi-darkness. "Ugh, I'm not too excited to fight the ferals around here either."

"Why's that? They're just Bug types." Charmander replied, walking into a room, and spotting a river of water. "I can handle them easily with fire."

"Yeah, but there's a lot of grass types in here. Shroomish, Tangela, Skiddo..." Squirtle listed, trudging towards the river as Charmander listened. "I'm no good with grass types."

"Yeah, don't worry about them, Squirtle." Charmander assured as Squirtle hopped into the river, washing the honey off. "Just let me handle them."

Charmander glanced up quietly. The trees, perhaps of a result of the Mystery Dungeon's effects, seemed to continue higher and higher into the sky, overlapping each other several times on the way up, ensuring little light entered the Dungeon, just enough to see normally, as one would in Serene Village. Hearing the splash of water, Charmander turned quickly, hoping his tail wouldn't get wet. He already experienced the effect of water on him with Nuzleaf, and didn't want to feel it again.

"Better?" Charmander asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, better." Squirtle replied happily. "Let's go."

Charmander lead the way onward, the sound of leaves crunching underneath the two's feet as they walked. Charmander glanced behind him for a moment, seeing Squirtle stare at the treetops, making sure not to be hit by any falling honey. It was a weird, and a bit unwelcoming, at that, to all of a sudden have honey fall out of the sky immediately after entering the Dungeon. Was it some sort of spacial warp, or something else? Mystery Dungeons truly live up to their names, and trying to think too much about it only served to give Charmander a headache. Exiting his mind, Charmander thought it was too quiet, and decided to make some sort of small talk.

"Hey, Squirtle..." Charmander began, searching for something to talk about. "Uh...what do you think of Deerling?"

"...Deerling? What about her?" Squirtle asked, puzzled. "She's nice and all, kind of protective of Goomy, but I guess he needs it."

"Well, I mean..." Charmander said, disappointed the conversation isn't going anywhere quickly. "I'm kind of disappointed she's not helping us."

"I guess she doesn't believe you." Squirtle replied, sighing. "But why would you be disappointed? None of our classmates really believed you after the whole human thing. I mean-"

Squirtle suddenly stopped, and Charmander, confused, blinked. Suddenly, a sly smirk began to form on his face, and he laughed.

" _Oh_!  _I_ get it now!" Squirtle jeered happily. "You like her, don't you?"

"What?!" Charmander exclaimed, pausing and turning around. "Espurr said the same thing! I  _don't_  like her!"

"Then why would you be disappointed that she, out of the entire class, isn't helping us right now?" Squirtle asked smugly, crossing his arms. "Hey, if  _Espurr_ said you like her, then obviously something's up!"

Charmander blushed, and opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, a growl did, causing Charmander to close his mouth quickly. He tilted his head, glancing behind him.

"Did you...hear that?" Charmander asked, eager to change the subject. "That wasn't me, you know.."

Squirtle nodded, glancing around. Charmander looked up into the trees, hoping there were no aerial attackers. Seeing nothing, Charmander sighed. He definitely didn't imagine it, but maybe the feral got scared and fled. Squirtle, however, knew otherwise.

"Charmander, look out, it's a Durant!" Squirtle exclaimed.

Charmander turned, but, for being a ant coated in steel, it was surprisingly quick and nimble. Charmander was knocked to the ground as the heavy Iron Ant leapt onto his face. It's mandibles clicked together menacingly as it prepared to strike, however, Squirtle came to the rescue, tackling the Durant while tucked into his shell, and knocking it off Charmander. Squirtle fell on the ground, and quickly popped out of his shell, glancing towards Charmander as he got up.

"Are you alright, Charmander?" Squirtle asked. "Did it getcha?"

"No, I'm fine." Charmander said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Let's just take care of it...!"

"Right." Squirtle said with a nod. "Do you thing!"

Charmander did his 'thing', firing an orange-yellow fireball at the Durant, which collided and exploded into small embers which burnt the leaves on the ground. The Durant hissed in pain as the flames burnt it's body, and it scampered into the bushes quickly. Charmander breathed a sigh of relief.

"Think it'll call friends?" Charmander asked, concerned.

"It might, Durant do live in colonies." Squirtle replied. "But we should be off the floor before they all find us."

"Yeah...let's go, then." Charmander said, nodding.

Charmander lead Squirtle into a room, which, as if on cue, contained the stone stairs the two had been searching for. Breathing a sigh of relief, they both climbed the stairs to the next floor, eager to get off the dungeon.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow 2F**

The two continued on through the Dungeon. Charmander immediately noticed a faint buzzing in the treetops, but he glanced up several times, and there were no signs of an attacking feral at all. As the two trudged on, the buzzing eventually died down. Squirtle periodically pointed out the occasional broken honeycombs here and there. They were larger than what Charmander would have expected, and while it was odd, it certainly wasn't cause enough to stop. The crunching of leaves became soothing for Charmander as he lead Squirtle through the dungeon.

"So, Charmander...if you wanna talk about it," Squirtle began, curious. "You wanna talk more about that human thing of yours?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't mind." Charmander replied, glancing over his shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, if you're a human, how did you turn into a Pokémon?" Squirtle asked. "And why are you even here in this world?"

"Well, I don't really know." Charmander mused. "I mean, I woke up in some forest, next to a small lake...and I don't remember anything about my past, except for a few bits here and there."

Squirtle processed the information for a moment. Charmander was honestly surprised Squirtle was so interested in it. He didn't think he'd be the type to care, really. Charmander questioned whether Squirtle even believed him. Eventually, Squirtle nodded quietly.

"You woke up next to a lake, right?" Squirtle asked. "Was there a waterfall, too?"

Charmander was confused, but he thought for a moment. Yes, he distinctly remembered the running water of the fall being the first thing he heard, in fact, it was the thing that really woke him up.

"Yeah, there was." Charmander replied, puzzled. "How did you...?"

"Well, it's kind of weird..." Squirtle muttered hesitantly. "But..."

Squirtle trailed off, and Charmander stopped, turning to Squirtle. Charmander crossed his arms, waiting for Squirtle to finish his sentence, but Squirtle shook his head quietly.

"Nevermind. I think we should talk about it later." Squirtle said quietly. "Right now, we should focus on finding Budew."

Charmander eyed Squirtle carefully, and he nodded in agreement. Squirtle began to walk into the nearby room containing the stairs, leaves crunching underneath his feet as he did so. He stopped when he noticed Charmander wasn't following him, however.

"Squirtle." Charmander said, uncrossing his arms and following Squirtle into the room. "Thanks...for helping me out here, I mean."

"Hey, no problem." Squirtle replied, smiling. "Just don't ruin it by telling me you lied about this, alright?"

"Alright, I won't." Charmander said, heading over to the stairs in the room. "I can't, anyway, because I know Budew's in here somewhere."

Squirtle smiled in response, and followed Charmander up the stairs to the next floor. There was only 3 more floors left until the rest area of the Dungeon-and only 7 until they reached the end of the Meadow, and the end of their search.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow Rest Area**

Charmander, although confused as to how they worked, slammed the deposit box shut, and it locked itself with a resounding click. Without look back, he tossed an apple towards Squirtle, who caught it easily, and began to chew on it. Charmander trudged over to Squirtle, sat, and began to eat himself. The two had a relatively easy time clearing the last 3 floors, and had handled quite a few ferals, including a Skiddo and a Venonat. The two were starting to fight much better, complimenting each other's types relatively well.

"We still haven't come across Budew yet..." Squirtle said, finishing his apple. "How far did she go in?"

"Well, she entered the Meadow last night." Charmander explained, thinking. "That gives her a lot of time to stumble through the Dungeon. Maybe she's at the end of the Dungeon-how many floors is this place again?"

"Nine." Squirtle answered. "Four left to go."

"Well, hopefully she's on the way." Charmander said, finishing his apple and getting up. "We can go when you're ready."

"Give me a second." Squirtle replied, sighing. "Don't you think it's been oddly quiet throughout the Dungeon?"

"What do you mean?" Charmander asked, confused. "We just fought like five ferals, you gotta give us some credit."

"Not the point. It's honey making season, isn't it?" Squirtle explained, concerned. "I haven't seen a single Bee around here. And the broken honeycombs are an odd sight, they're usually neat when it comes to those."

"You have a point there..." Charmander mused. "But you're not worried about any bees, are you? Sure, they get feisty during this time of year, but it's not like we can't handle ourselves against them."

"Yeah, you're right." Squirtle replied, getting to his feet. "I'm not so much worried for us as much as I'm worried for Budew. All the more reason to go rescue her, though. I kinda want to try the honey myself, anyway, maybe we can get some on the way back."

"Yeah, maybe we can." Charmander mused. "Let's go, then."

Squirtle nodded, and followed Charmander to the stairs leading out of the Rest Area. The Mystery Dungeon had gotten a bit darker, as usual the deeper you descend into one. Unfortunately, there was a reason there were no bees in the earlier floors of the Dungeon. Charmander and Squirtle, however, would soon figure that reason out for themselves.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow Nest**

Charmander and Squirtle emerged out of the Meadow into a large clearing where the trees allowed in more light than within the Dungeon. The two glanced around, before setting their eyes on a giant nest that was suspended in the air, being held up by trees. The hive was larger than most of the trees, and five Pokémon were buzzing outside of it. Their wings beat in the air, emitting the trademark buzz of a bee.

"Hey, look, bees!" Squirtle exclaimed, trudging towards the nest. "Do you think they know where Budew is?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask." Charmander replied, following closely. "Just try not to provoke them."

As the two Pokémon approached the bees, they immediately turned, and quickly surrounded them. There were three Combee, and two Beedrill, one of which buzzed in front of the four, protecting an assault on the nest. The bees bobbed up and down in the air, their wings beating rapidly, as they awaited the duo's next move.

"Uh...hey!" Squirtle said, cheerfully. "Have you seen a small Pokémon around here? Uh, she's green, and about  _this_ tall."

"Not very descriptive, Squirtle." Charmander muttered quietly. He turned glance at the Beedrill, raising his voice back to normal speech. "Her name's Budew, and she's wandered into here, have you seen her?"

The Bees stared silently, and the Beedrill glanced at a Combee, who nodded sternly. The Beedrill turned back to the duo, and shook his head, responding in a low tone, all the while eyeing Charmander and Squirtle closesly.

"Budew is under the protection of the Queen." the Beedrill said, flatly. "She told us specifically there were two Pokémon who trapped her in the Meadow's Mystery Dungeon. Might that be your doing?"

"What? No!" Squirtle replied. "We're here to bring her back to the Village!"

"Bring her back to the Village?" Beedrill repeated. "Wait a moment...Serene Village?!"

"Ah! Buzzy-bee! Maybe they want our honey, I know those villagers love to get their hands on it!" a Combee piped up suddenly. "Maybe they're working with Budew! She must be a double-agent to collect our honey, and they're here to take her back with it!"

Murmurs immediately began as the bees considered the proposal, and they debated it among one another. Almost as quickly as they began, the bees became more and more excited, their wings beating faster with each ridiculous rumor that passed around the gathering of bees.

"Wait, wait! What are you talking about?!" Charmander demanded. "We just want to take Budew back home!"

"Hah! Don't try to play dumb, thieves!" Beedril stated. "All outsiders want our honey, I doubt Budew is any exception! Clearly, these two are in cahoots with her! They must be a band of thieves!"

"Thieves! Thieves!" the Bees chanted in unison. They had riled themselves up, and on account of the hard and demanding work they undergo just to make honey, they were becoming far too stubborn to reason with. However, Charmander couldn't help but feel as if something else was at work here, even if it was based off nothing, as the whole event was proving itself similar to a certain battle in a mine.

"I don't think they're in the mood to listen to us anymore, Charmander." Squirtle reported, as the bees began to form a circle around the two. "We're going to have to fight it out."

"Well, this is just great." Charmander muttered, crouching into a fighting stance. "What's gotten into them all of a sudden?"

"We'll have to think about it later." Squirtle replied. "Here they come!"

"Buzzy-bee! Expel the thieves!" the bees exclaimed in unison. The wings of the Beedrill buzzed furiously as they lunged towards Charmander and Squirtle, their stingers outstretched.

* * *

**Boss 02: Beedrill and Combee**

Charmander had never faced Beedrill before, so he had no idea they'd be so fast. Tossing his bag aside, Charmander ducked quickly, dodging the first stinger of the attacking Beedril, but the second one scraped his back. Ignoring the pain from the scrape, Charmander stuck his tail up quickly, catching the Beedrill's stinger in the tail fire, who promptly howled in pain, and took to the air quickly. Charmander glanced over at Squirtle, who had knocked a Beedrill onto the ground with a Water Gun. The cold water had momentarily stunned the Beedrill, and Squirtle took the opportunity to bite down on the Beedrill hard. Charmander got to his feet, spotting a Combee rushing at him. Charmander dodged the Combee's Bug Bite by leaping out of the way, as his claw began to glow turquoise.

"Honestly, can't we  _talk_ about this?!" Charmander asked as he slashed the attacking Combee with Dragon claw. "I'm pretty sure this isn't the best way to settle this!"

"Buzzy-bee!" the descending Beedrill cried, causing Charmander to glance up into the air. The Beedrill's left stinger was covered in soot, burnt from the fire of Charmander's tail. The Beedrill had outstretched it's other stinger, and was flying towards Charmander at high speeds. Charmander fired a few small bolts of fire at the Beedrill, who reacted by beating it's wings faster, and then vanishing, dodging the bolts of ember. Confused, Charmander glanced around. The Beedrill had used Agility, and it suddenly reappeared behind Charmander, moving at incredible speeds. It deliver a forceful sting to Charmander's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Buzzy-bee, Buzzy-bee!" the Beedrill taunted, reappearing in different spots several times as it circled for another attack. Charmander struggled to get to his feet. The stinger had not been steeped in poison, but it hurt badly.

 _He's moving way too fast!_ Charmander thought to himself.  _If I can get in a good shot, I should be able to take him out, but how can I keep him still long enough to do so?_

Charmander glanced over to Squirtle, who had blasted a Combee with a Water Gun, stunning it and bringing it to the ground. Squirtle was too busy to help, but it did give Charmander an idea. Charmander glanced over to the large Bee hive nearby, and quickly began to run towards it. The Beedrill stared at Charmander sprinting towards the hive, momentarily confused, but it quickly snapped out of it's confusion and sped through the air after Charmander.

 _Perfect, it's chasing me!_  Charmander announced triumphantly to himself. _All I need to do is grab some honey!_

The Beedrill was gaining on Charmander, but that didn't stop him. Charmander arrived at his destination, and, firing a small fireball at a piece of the hive that was hanging off a tree branch, he knocked it off the branch, causing it to fall to the ground. By now, due to the Beedrill's enhanced speed, it was practically on top of the Charmander-and in a stroke of luck, Charmander's plan went off, and the bee hive-and by extension, the honey within, came crashing down on the Beedrill, knocking it to the ground, and coating it in honey. The Beedrill tested it's delicate wings which have now been rendered useless by being crushed by a piece of the hive, as well as being coated in honey. It struggled to break free of the sticky substance, and Charmander stepped up to the Beedrill.

"So, how do you like your bee?" Charmander asked, crossing his arms. "Rare or well done?"

"Buzzy-bee...well done..." the Beedrill replied hesitantly, knowing what was coming next.

"Ew. Well, if you insist." Charmander sighed, kneeling down, and setting the beedrill on fire with his tail. "Hey, Squirtle, are you alright over there?!"

Squirtle glanced at the three fainted Combee, and nodded. He walked over to Charmander, waving his hand cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm alright! Are the Beedrills down?" Squirtle asked. "I know you already got one!"

"I don't see the other one." Charmander replied, glancing around. "Maybe it fled."

Squirtle's eyes moved from Charmander suddenly, and he glanced over his shoulder. It happened quickly, barely giving Charmander enough time to register what happened. The buzzing of wings filled the air, and all of a sudden, Charmander was knocked aside, and Squirtle was sprawled out on the ground, several sting marks covering his chest. The Beedrill hovered over the Tiny Turtle, it's stingers coated in a venom which forced it's stingers to shine purple. Charmander immediately turned his stare to Squirtle, who was not moving whatsoever.

"Buzzy-bee." the Beedrill stated proudly, the cold liquid from Squirtle's early water gun now beginning to fully evaporate in the sun. Charmander continued to stare at Squirtle for a moment, each passing moment fueling the flames within him. Squirtle had shielded Charmander from the Beedrill's poison jab. Squirtle, the only one who had came to aid Charmander in finding Budew, the only one who gave him the benefit of the doubt-perhaps the only one who was willing to believe him. And that was that. Charmander's inner flames leapt into his mouth, coating his fangs in fire, and he ran, leaping at the Beedrill with impressive agility. He opened his mouth wide, the fire streaking out of his mouth. The Beedril was surprised by Charmander's sudden attack, and due to not being enhanced with agility or the like, felt a sharp pain from the initial bite of Charmander's fire fang on it's abdomen, followed by the burning sensation from the fire. The Beedrill buzzed in pain, and fell to the ground quickly from the pain, the fire quickly spreading up the Beedrill. Charmander released his bite, growling softly.

* * *

**Nectar Meadow Nest**

Charmander ran over to Squirtle after a quick glance of the area, making sure that all the attacking Bees were down. He recovered his bag, and quickly sat down next to Squirtle, rummaging through his bag for a pecha berry.

"Come on, come on!" Charmander muttered, tossing items out of the bag. "Didn't we bring any pecha berries?!"

Charmander had emptied the entire bag, but there were no pecha berries to be found, most likely left in the Deposit box. Charmander glanced at Squirtle, who was now beginning to run a fever. His breathing was slow and heavy, and Charmander began to grow worried with each passing moment. Charmander glanced around, searching for a pecha berry. What he found, however, were the Combees that the duo had taken down beginning to stir. Charmander growled, getting up.

"I don't have time for another fight..." Charmander muttered, glaring at the Combee who began to lift into the air. "Squirtle doesn't have time for another fight..."

But the Combees didn't care. Even without the aid of the Beedrill, they still inched closer towards Charmander, and Charmander crouched into a fighting stance, angry and upset. The Combees beat their wings, and moved in for an attack, but they were interrupted by a voice calling out.

"That is enough!" the voice cried. "That is quite enough fighting, what say you?"

Charmander glanced towards the source of the voice, a large orange Pokémon, a Vespiqueen, whose face revealed an extremely tired and old soul. The Vespiqueen was accompanied by a large Beedrill, who preferred to walk on its own two feet. The Beedrill wore a crown made out of branches, completed with an orange gem in the middle of the crown. Between the two was the small Bud Pokémon, who was pulling two large jars of honey along with her. The two Pokémon exuded a regal aura, and Charmander couldn't help but feel a bit humble.

"Mama! W-What are you doing outside of the hive?" a Combee exclaimed. "You should be resting, think of your health!"

"Her Majesty is more concerned with the way you treat our visitors." the Beedrill shot, glaring at the Combee. "Return to the hive at once, bring the Beedrill as well. I will speak to you five later."

The Combee grumbled, and nodded in unison. The trio headed over to the Beedrill covered in honey, releasing him from his entrapment, and leading the Beedrill into the hive. The Vespiqueen floated over towards Squirtle, with Budew following. Charmander watched the Vespiqueen carefully, not wishing to take any chances.

"Mmph. Forgive those five, we're all on edge this season." the Vespiqueen stated quietly, revealing a pecha berry that she was holding. "This should help your friend here."

Charmander took the offered pecha berry,

* * *

quickly fed it to Squirtle, watching as the fever slowly went away. Squirtle sat up eventually, although still a bit tired, he smiled weakly yet warmly at Charmander, and turned to Vespiqueen and Budew.

"Hey, aren't you Vespiqueen?" Squirtle asked quietly. "I've heard that the Bees here have a queen.

"Aye, I am Vespiqueen." Vespiqueen replied weakly. "And this is the King of Nectar Meadow."

"Pleased to meet you."the Beedrill said sternly. "I see you managed to take out some of our guard bees."

"Woah, the King?" Charmander repeated, unsure of whether or not to bow. "We, uh, really didn't mean to get into a fight with those bees."

"Yeah, they barely give us a chance to try to explain." Squirtle added, getting to his feet. "We're just here to bring Budew back to Serene Village."

"Y-You two came to save me?" Budew asked. "I didn't think anyone knew I was here!"

"Well, I'm just glad we found you. Your mom's really worried about you, you know." Charmander replied, nodding. "We should probably go home."

"Right! Madam Vespiqueen, can I take this honey for my mom?" Budew asked quietly. "I told you about her, right?"

"Of course. Seeing as how she has the same ailment as me, that honey will help wonderfully." Vespiqueen replied with a smile. "I urge you to be careful on the way home, you three."

And the three villagers waved good-bye to the two rulers of Nectar Meadow. Squirtle and Charmander each carried one of the two jars of honey home, and Squirtle, after asking, helped himself to the honey inside his jar. Charmander wasn't interested in giving the honey a taste, however, he was still thinking back to how terrible he felt at seeing Squirtle sprawled out on the ground like that, poisoned and running a high fever. He was completely helpless, and wasn't sure what would of happen if Vespiqueen didn't come with a pecha berry when she did. If only one of the other students had helped as well, perhaps things could have been different. And Charmander was bitter. Bitter at how helpless he felt, bitter at himself for having to be shielded, and bitter at the entirety of the class.

* * *

**Serene Village**

It was late, now. As usual when exploring Dungeons, Charmander had completely lost track of the time. Charmander and Squirtle had brought Budew to the Hill with the Big Tree, where they heard Roserade was. Roserade was visibly relieved to see the Bud Pokémon again, and the two hugged, a long overdue reunion between a parent and child.

"Oh, sweetie, I was so worried." Roserade whispered. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I brought you some honey, mom!" Budew exclaimed cheerfully. "It should help you get better!"

"Thank you, Budew." Roserade said with a nod. "But please, don't go anywhere without telling me."

Roserade got up, and took a slight bow before Charmander and Squirtle, smiling.

"Thank you for bringing Budew home." Roserade said softly. "I'm touched you worried about her enough to save her."

"It was no problem!" Squirtle said cheerfully. "We're just glad to help."

"Yeah, we were lucky enough to know where she went." Charmander added, rubbing the back of his head. "Rescuing Pokémon is one of our favorite pastimes, you know."

"Is it now?" Roserade asked, smiling. "Well, I'll take Budew home now. Goodnight."

Roserade and Budew headed down the path, and Squirtle waved good-bye to them.

"Yeah, goodnight you two!" Squirtle called happily. "Whew, it's really late now."

"...Yeah, I should probably get home, then." Charmander said quietly. "I'll...see you around, Squirtle. Thanks for the help back there-and for shielding me from that Beedrill."

"No problem, Charmander." Squirtle replied with a nod. Charmander glanced up at the night sky, before turning around and trudging towards the path down the hill.

"...Charmander! Wait a second!" Squirtle suddenly said, causing Charmander to stop and turn. "You know, we never finished our talk in the Dungeon-the one about you being a human?"

"Yeah, that's true." Charmander replied, confused. "What about it?"

"Well, about you waking up next to a waterfall..." Squirtle said quietly. "It's weird because, my pops and I found these in the same place you woke up, you know."

And, suddenly, Squirtle had placed down two turquoise scarves, completed with green lines, forming a basic, yet interesting pattern at the front of the lines. The scarves were had an warm air surrounding them, as if they called out to Charmander. But they were just scarves, nothing more, really. Charmander stared at them for a moment, before glancing up at Squirtle.

"Scarves? You found these where I woke up?" Charmander asked, confused.

"That's right-there's only place like the area you described." Squirtle assured, thinking. "I've always held on to these scarves though, ever since my Pops and I discovered them, back when I was just a baby. They're kind of mysterious, you know? They have a weird air around them..."

"Yeah, they do." Charmander muttered quietly. "Do you think they have something to do with me?"

"Well, I don't know. But I kinda want to figure out where these scarves came from." Squirtle explained, crossing his arms. "Maybe they're just regular old scarves, but then why were they out in the middle of the wilderness like that?"

"You got a point there." Charmander added, nodding. "It is pretty weird to find scarves in the middle of a forest."

"Charmander, you want to figure out more about your past, right?" Squirtle asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, I do. It's not everyday you wake up as a Pokémon with no memories!" Charmander replied. "Why do you ask?"

Squirtle glanced up at the night sky for a moment, before uncrossing his arms, and nodding, He turned back to Charmander, a determined look on his face.

"Well, Charmander, I want you to be my friend!" Squirtle ordered proudly.

"H-Huh?! Gee,  _that_  isn't blunt at all!" Charmander replied, confused. "And why does it sound like an order?"

"W-Well, I guess it was a bit blunt." Squirtle said, smiling sheepishly. "But still-nobody in our class believes  _anything_ you have to say right now, Charmander!"

 _Wow, no punches pulled there..._  Charmander thought to himself.

"But you know what? I know how it feels when nobody has any trust in you because of the past!" Squirtle added, nodding. "I mean, just look at what happened with Goomy that one time! Everything thinks I'm bad at exploring Dungeon...it's really hard to get any better when everyone doubts you, you know."

Charmander said nothing, instead nodding silently. He was taking this seriously...as seriously as he could, at the least.

"So, anyway, Charmander, do you mind if we became friends?" Squirtle asked, staring Charmander straight in the eyes. "I think if we work together, we can discover something about your past, and something about these scarves. And even if we don't, then I'll at least try to make life here fun for you. So, let's be friends!"

"Well, I'm not sure why you're asking, Squirtle." Charmander replied, shaking his head. "Honestly, I should be the one asking you. I'm really sorry for the fight we had, you know. I didn't mean what I said, it just came out."

"...Hey, it's alright. I forgive you, alright?" Squirtle said, nodding. "So, does that make us...?"

"Friends, yeah." Charmander replied, smiling. "I mean, why not?"

Sub-consciously expecting it, Charmander wasn't that surprised when Squirtle tackle-hugged him, knocking him to the ground. The two laughed cheerfully, their friendship restored finally. The two talked for what seemed like hours, perhaps making up for the lost time they missed. Seeing how late it got, the two got up and said good bye for the night.

"Oh-wait! I almost forgot!" Squirtle said, tying the turquoise scarf around Charmander's neck suddenly. "Hey, there you go! You look pretty spiffy in it, Charmander!'

Charmander felt the scarf, which was extremely soft to the touch. It felt as if it belonged there on his neck, and he welcomed the feeling it provided. Squirtle tied the other scarf around his neck, nodding confidently.

"Looks pretty good on you too, Squirtle." Charmander said with a smile. "Looks like it got really late, now."

"I guess so. We should head home then, Charmander." Squirtle added, glancing up at the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow, we can walk to school together."

And the two walked home, eventually coming to their houses, and, after another good-bye, went into their respective houses for the night. It had been a long day, indeed, but it was a day marking the beginning of a journey to the truth of Charmander's past.


	15. A Dashing Wanderer

**Serene Village**

"Oho. Well, well, isn't this a quiet place. Serene Village, is it?" Ampharos said to himself as he overlooked the village in the rising sun. He nodded confidently, circling his left arm in the air a bit. "And to think she was worried about me not making it here."

The familiar beep of his Gadget began to sound again. Ampharos eagerly took it out, and opened it up, flashing a warm smile at the orange electric type Pokémon who contacted him.

"Ah, Dedenne! So glad you called." Ampharos said cheerfully. "How can I be of assistance, my friend?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! AND DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, AMPHAROS!" Dedenne shouted back at Ampharos, whose head began to spin from the shock. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO TAKE ONE OF THE SOCIETY MEMBERS WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO ON A TRIP? COUNTLESS, COUNTLESS TIMES! OVER AND OVER AND OVER!"

"Gah! Mercy! Mercy!" Ampharos exclaimed, his head still spinning. "Please, Dedenne, take pity, your Chief is delicate!"

"Oh, don't pull that card, Ampharos!" Dedenne shot. "You know full well how terrible you are at directions! Where are you, anyway?"

"Uh...Serene Village, heh!" Ampharos replied, composing himself. "Pretty homey here, I tell you."

"Wait,  _really_? You really made it to Serene Village by yourself?" Dedenne asked, amazed. "That's amazing! A broken clock is right twice a day, but this is practically unheard of! It's a miracle from Arceus!"

"My, how little you think of me." Ampharos sighed. "Regardless, my mission is about to begin. I will call you with things to report if necessary."

"Very well, Chief." Dedenne sighed. "Signing out."

Ampharos placed his Gadget away, shaking his head and sighing.

"...Am I  _really_ that bad with directions?" Ampharos asked nobody in particular. "No matter, it's time to head to the plaza. ...Now, how am I supposed to get inside the Village...?"

* * *

**Serene Village**

"Come, on, wake up, little sprout!" Nuzleaf's voice called. "Staying out late won't excuse you from school!"

Charmander yawned, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the morning sunlight. He sat up, glancing at Nuzleaf with weary eyes. Nuzleaf smiled, and shook his head, motioning towards the table-stumps in the other room.

"Come on, you might still have enough time to get breakfast." Nuzleaf said, heading out of the room.

Charmander sighed, and got up. Stretching, his claws lightly brushed the tips of the scarf that was tied around his neck. Surprised at how perfectly it fit on him, almost as if it belonged there, he gave one final yawn and headed into the other room, taking a seat on the log across from Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf's eyed Charmander for a few moments, before they settled on the scarf tied around the Lizard's neck.

"Oh, that reminds me, sprout-I was wondering where that scarf came from." Nuzleaf asked, curious. "It has a pretty unique pattern."

"Oh, this? I noticed that too." Charmander replied, nodding. "Squirtle gave me it, he has one that looks just like it."

"Well, is that so? Glad to see you're making friends." Nuzleaf said happily. "Reckon it warms me heart right up. Well, you hurry up and get to school, then, I reckon we can speak later. And try not to make a habit of skipping school to rescue anybody, alright? Don't want you to be in danger."

"Yeah, I understand." Charmander replied, nodding. "I'll see you later!"

Nuzleaf nodded, and watched Charmander gather his bag and depart the house. Nuzleaf sighed, glancing over at the window, and noticing a dreaded and all-too familiar light. The light faded as quickly as it had appeared, but it was enough, just enough, to get Nuzleaf worried.

* * *

**Serene Village**

Charmander stepped out of the house, glancing over towards Squirtle's house. He scratched his head, wondering if the Turtle had already left for school.

"Ugh, did you oversleep, Charmander?" Squirtle's voice asked suddenly. "Took you long enough!"

Charmander turned in the direction of the voice, spotting Squirtle walking towards him, a smile on his face.

"Well, we  _were_ out late yesterday." Charmander replied, a bit relieved. "I thought you already went to school!"

"What, and let you walk there by yourself?" Squirtle asked, shaking his head, and heading towards the bridge. "Come on, you're here now, so let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Charmander said, following Squirtle over the bridge. "Hey, about School-"

_**Bang!** _

_**Crash! Boom!** _

The foreboding noises interrupted Charmander, and he glanced at Squirtle, who was wearing an confused expression. As the two entered the plaza through the village gates, the sight of a tall, staggering yellow Pokémon banging into buildings and other Pokémon greeted them. The village Pokémon blinked as the staggering Pokémon slammed into assorted obstacles, occasionally sidestepping the Pokémon to avoid being obstacles themselves. After bumping into Kanghaskhan's Cafe, the Pokémon was set to slam straight into the duo, who quickly moved out of the way, resulting in the staggering Pokémon slamming into one of the supports of the Gate, and stopping in it's tracks.

"A-Are you alright over there?" Squirtle asked, tilting his head. "I've bumped into that one a few times myself, y'know. Not a good pastime."

"A-Ah...I'm glad to see someone else enjoys this particular beam as much as I do." the Pokémon muttered, composing itself and turning to Squirtle and Charmander. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Charmander." Charmander replied, crossing his arms. "And that's Squirtle."

"Oh, indeed! It's an honor to meet your acquitance!" the Pokémon replied, nodding silently. "Oh, but I'm sure you're wondering who I am. Indeed, allow me to quench your thirst for that information, for  _I,_ am known far and wide as...Ampharos, the  _Dashing Wanderer_!"

And the 'Dashing Wanderer' struck an amazingly flamboyant pose which inspired awe in all who beheld it. That or it just caught some confused and blank stares. Ampharos stuck with his pose for a few moments, before realizing the entirety of the plaza was beginning to crowd around him, staring blankly. Sheepishly, the Ampharos nodded at Squirtle and Charmander.

"I, uh, hope you take care to remember me." Ampharos said, sheepishly. "I'll be off, now! I must wander!"

Ampharos began to stagger towards Charmander, who sidestepped out of the way, resulting in Ampharos bumping into Lombre. Apologizing, the Ampharos headed north, bumping into the Kangaskhan Cafe again. After a few more moments of this, Ampharos managed to get past the crowd, and after bumping into Kecleon's store, he wandered off out of the village, disappearing down the path. The Pokémon making up the crowd glanced at each other for a moment, before dispersing, leaving Charmander and Squirtle confused.

"Well, that was something you don't see everyday." Charmander said, blinking.

"Yeah. He was really weird..." Squirtle added, glancing at the ground. "Hey, what's this?"

Charmander glanced over at the ground, spotting a blue, crystal-like orb, surrounded in a single white ring. Squirtle crouched down and picked it up, inspecting it closely. Suddenly, Squirtle let out a gasp of excitement, almost dropping the object in the process.

"Uh? What's gotten into you?" Charmander asked, confused. "What even is that thing?"

"Wh-This is a  _Connection Orb!_ " Squirtle explained, excited. "Only Expedition Society members carry this!"

"Uh...So?" Charmander replied, crossing his arms. "What's the big deal?"

"What do you mean,  _'So'?_ This is a dream come true!" Squirtle asked, exasperated. "That Ampharos guy must have dropped this! He must be a Society member! We gotta find him and-"

Squirtle stepped past Charmander, glancing around. Ampharos was nowhere to be seen, and there was little clue as to where he was heading.

"He's already out of sight, Squirtle." Charmander said, rubbing the back of his head. "We'll have to find him later. We can't be late to school today."

"Ugh...I guess not." Squirtle groaned, putting the Connection orb in Charmander's bag. "We have to go and-"

Squirtle stopped suddenly, realizing something. Charmander tilted his head a bit, confused, before realizing. The students and teachers at the school would most definitely give them a hard time for rushing out of school yesterday.

"Yeah, we skipped school yesterday." Charmander muttered. "We might be in trouble."

"Aw, I forgot about that." Squirtle replied, concerned. "Oh!  _Oh!_  I got it, how about we just don't go to school today?"

Charmander and Squirtle stared at each other for a moment, before Squirtle got the message.

"...No go, huh?" Squirtle sighed, glancing at the ground. "I thought so...I'll go, but I  _really_ don't want to."

"...Yeah, me neither." Charmander replied, leading Squirtle down the path towards school. "I'm not too excited for this myself."

* * *

**Village School**

There was the usual morning commotion as Watchog descended the stairs perfectly, not missing a single step. As Watchog took his place behind the desk, he raised his hand for silence, informing everyone to head to their seats. The students obeyed, taking their usual seats, as Watchog counted the number of students present carefully. After he finished, he nodded silently.

"Everyone is here. Except for Charmander and Squirtle." Watchog reported, shaking his head. "They ran out of class yesterday and missed my wonderful class. Just thinking about it makes me mad!"

"Do you think they really  _did_ save Budew?" Goomy wondered. "They're not still looking for her, are they?"

"They probably found out where she  _really_ was." Pancham replied. "I mean, who would be stupid enough to go to Nectar Meadow during this time of year?"

"They clearly just used it as a excuse to cut class." Shelmet added. "They were both in cahoots!"

"Terrible, absolutely terrible." Watchog replied, disappointed. Watchog walked over by the school gate, glancing every which way with a stern look. The school was then enveloped by the murmurs of the students. Beyond the school gate, Charmander and Squirtle listened in from behind a rock.

"Ugh! I knew they'd all be mad." Squirtle muttered. "I can't believe it..."

"Well, it can't be helped. We did the right thing." Charmander replied, confidently. "Just remember you helped save Budew back there when he's chewing us out."

"Wait, you want to go  _out_ there?" Squirtle exclaimed, shocked. "And get a lecture from Watchog, of all Pokémon? We'll be standing there for hours!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Charmander asked, crossing his arms. "The bell's about to sound!"

Squirtle was about to reply, but a familiar voice interrupted him, reaching into the minds of the two starters. Charmander instantly recognized the feeling, it was telepathy.

_...Ah. Charmander, Squirtle, are you two hiding? Just wait a moment, I'll get you in._

Charmander and Squirtle stared at each other for a moment, confused, before turning to Watchog, who was suddenly talking to himself quietly. Eventually, the Vice Principal blushed a bit, before dancing around in circles like a crazed lunatic.

"Oh!  _Oh!_  Espurr, you shouldn't have!" Watchog exclaimed happily. "I knew I was amazing, but to hear such compliments! Oho!"

"W-What is he..." Squirtle began, confused.

"...Doing?" Charmander finished, a bit creeped out.

_Well? Hurry! Get to your desks before the bell sounds!_

Charmander glanced at each other, before running in through the school gates and taking their seats quickly. Shelmet was about to call out, but the bell sounded and drowned out his voice. Watchog quickly composed himself at the sound, and headed back to his desk.

"W-Well then! Class, I now we're missing a few, but we have to begin." Watchog announced quickly. "I'll be sure to inform Simipour of those two for daring to be-"

Watchog gasped, shocked. He began to scratch his head, confused and defeated, by the sudden appearance of Charmander and Squirtle. However, he quickly composed himself, and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Ahem...well, I'm glad you made it here on time, Charmander and Squirtle." Watchog said, shaking his head. "To ask you what were you thinking, skipping school yesterday?! I'll have you know that I, the illustrous Vice Principal, worked all day preparing yesterday's lesson for you! The least you students could do is acknowledge my genius and-"

"Vice Principal Watchog, I hate to interrupt one of your world-famous lectures-and I definitely agree with the 'genius' part." Simipour's voice interrupted, causing Watchog to turn around suddenly. "But I'm afraid you will have to save your lecture for someone else, as Charmander and Squirtle are not in trouble this time."

"Wh-What?" Watchog repeated, eyeing Simipour as she descended. "What do you mean?"

"Roserade came by this morning and told what happened. I apologize for not making it known sooner." Simipour explained, turning to Charmander and Squirtle. "You skipped school, yes, that was wrong, but you did it to save someone. That is far more important than school, I think."

"So we  _don't_ have to listen to Watchog's lecture?" Squirtle asked, excited.

"No. There will be no lecture this time, nor any punishment." Simipour replied, a smile on her face. "And with that, I believe it is time you started the day's lesson, Vice Principal."

And immediately, there was a loud uproar from the students. Watchog blinked as the students clapped, or otherwise cheered, for Charmander and Squirtle.

"Oh, yes! I won't have to listen to Watchog talk about himself for the rest of the morning!" Goomy exclaimed happily. "We really lucked out this time, huh guys?"

"Oh, you can say that again..." Deerling replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "Watchog's lectures are the worse."

"W-Wait! I thought you were clapping for Charmander and Squirtle!" Watchog shouted, exasperated. "Are you really just celebrating the fact that you don't have to hear me speak?!"

The increased excitement of the class told Watchog everything he needed to know. Of course the students were happy for Charmander and Squirtle, but really, nobody wanted to hear one of Watchog's famous lectures. They all had a common desire in that. Watchog stood there, not sure how to respond.

"Ah, the smiling faces of children. Wonderful, isn't it?" Simipour said, smiling at the sight. "This must be the best class you've had the pleasure of teaching, Vice Principal."

"Ah, yes...of course, Principal." Watchog replied, composing himself. "Ahem...settle down, already, it's time to begin class, students!"

Classes proceeded smoothly, with nothing eventful going on during them. Deerling and Goomy occasionally tried to get Charmander's attention, but he wasn't all that interested in speaking to anyone from the class right now. Charmander still felt the cold, silent sting of Goomy's face of disbelief, and it left him bitter. Eventually, recess rolled around, and Squirtle was indifferent to Deerling and Goomy's approach, greeting them cheerfully.

"Hey! Deerling, Goomy!" Squirtle said happily. "What's up?"

"Oh, we're just here to congratulate you two." Deerling replied, smiling. "You did a good job yesterday."

"Aw, it was nothing!" Squirtle said proudly, rubbing the back of his head. "We just did what we had to do!"

"Yeah...it's a good thing you did, too." Goomy added, disappointed. "We're really sorry we didn't do anything to help."

"Yeah, whatever." Charmander scoffed. "Are you two done now? We're both pretty tired after yesterday."

Squirtle stared at Charmander for a moment, concerned. "...Uh-yeah, we had to fight some beedrills, so we are a little bit out of it. I'll tell you all about it later, though, Goomy!" Squirtle glanced at Deerling with a worried expression.

Deerling blinked, and she nodded silently. "Yeah. I'm sure Goomy will love to hear all about it." Deerling nudged Goomy, trying to take him back to her desk. Goomy was oblivious to the signs, but he followed Deerling regardless, not quite sure at what was going on.

"What was  _that_  all about?" Squirtle asked, tilting his head. "That wasn't a good scoff."

"Ugh. I don't want to talk to any of the others right now." Charmander replied, crossing his arms. "Aren't you mad nobody here helped?"

"You wouldn't have had  _any_ help if I didn't go with you!" Squirtle said with a laugh. "It would have been nice, yeah, but they had no way of knowing you were telling the truth! Are you  _really_ mad at everyone?"

"Pretty mad. At least Espurr helped us this morning." Charmander muttered. "But I'll never be able to live down the fact that they let Pancham influence them."

"Yeah, yeah, like you'd be able to stay mad at Deerling." Squirtle laughed. "Lighten up, Charmander, what's done is done. We're both fine, we really didn't need that much help anyway."

 _That's just it...we were both helpless after the fight with the Bees._  Charmander thought to himself. You _could have died from that dose of poison!_

And with that, the bell sounded to conclude recess. Charmander shook his head, the bell breaking him out of his thoughts. The students returned to their rightful seats, and the day continued normally. Eventually, the bell to conclude school sounded to end the day.

"School's out, Charmander! We have to hurry and find where Ampharos ran off to!" Squirtle said, excited. "Grab your bag and let's go!"

"Alright." Charmander said, walking over towards his bag. He crouched down, opened it up, and took the Connection orb from within, and slung the bag over his shoulder. Walking back over to Squirtle, he dropped the Connection orb in his hands, and lead him down the path towards the plaza.

* * *

**Serene Village**

"Remind me again why we can't just give it to Kangaskhan?" Charmander asked as the two entered the plaza. "A lot of Pokémon visit her cafe here."

"Ugh, don't you get it, Charmander? Connection orbs are valuable!" Squirtle explained, glancing around the plaza. "We can't just give it to any ol' Pokémon! And besides, I have to talk to Ampharos about something!"

"...About what?" Charmander asked, confused. "He's weird, honestly."

"Well, I said it before, didn't I? Only Expedition Society members carry Connection orbs." Squirtle replied, leading Charmander towards the village gates. "They're directly connected to the Pokémon Nexus and it's world map! Ampharos  _must_ be a Society member!"

"Or he's just a nutjob and stole the thing." Charmander said, rubbing the back of his head. "Where do we even begin looking?"

As if in response, Carracosta conveniently entered the Village through the gates. Spotting Squirtle, he trudged over to him, the gentle giant looming over the tiny turtle. Completely unfazed by his height, perhaps having grown used to it, Squirtle smiled at Carracosta cheerfully.

"Hey, Pops! Perfect timing, have you seen a staggering yellow Pokémon anywhere?" Squirtle asked. "We're looking all over for him!"

"...A staggering yellow Pokémon?" Carracosta repeated, thinking. "Now that you mention it, I did see someone matching that description heading into the Foreboding Forest. Not sure what it's doing in there."

"Did you? Thanks, Pops!" Squirtle said, cheerfully.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me you're going to the Forest now, are you?" Carracosta asked, concerned. "You need to rest after what happened yesterday in the Meadow, you know. And don't be trying to drag others into dangerous areas either!"

"Aw, what?" Squirtle said, frustrated. "Come on, Pops, it's  _just_ Foreboding Forest!"

"Just Foreboding Forest? Boy, if you don't listen to me, you'll wind up as Magikarp food. Don't go to the Forest." Carracosta ordered, lumbering off towards the plaza. He stopped, and turned his head back to Squirtle. "You hear me? Don't step a foot outside the Village!"

And with that, Carracosta was off. Squirtle and Charmander watched him walk off towards his home. Charmander rubbed the back of his head, a bit relieved.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Charmander muttered. "I guess we can still do something fun and-"

"Nah, we're going to Foreboding Forest!" Squirtle interrupted. "My Pops will never know!"

Charmander opened his mouth to protest, but Squirtle pushed him off out of the Village, and down the path to the Forest. There was no use in arguing with the Tiny Turtle after his mind was made up, and Charmander was now beginning to realize it.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B5F**

"Did the Forest get larger, somehow?" Charmander asked, as the two walked down a path in the Dungeon. "I remember there being only four floors..."

"The Forest gets larger when it's closer to summer." Squirtle explained. "I don't know why, must be how the Dungeon reacts to the weather."

"And we still haven't found Ampharos either." Charmander added, glancing around. "Where do you think he ran off to?"

"Well, he  _has_ to be in here somewhere." Squirtle replied. "Let's just keep looking..."

Eventually, the two came to an poorly-lit room. Charmander squinted his eyes, holding his tail flame in front of him. What appeared to be the sounds of a Pokémon struggling with something quickly became known to the two, and, albeit hesitantly, Charmander entered the room, with Squirtle following behind him.

"I hope I'm not hearing things." Charmander whispered.

"I heard it too." Squirtle replied. "Someone else is in here..."

The two continued on into the poorly-lit room, following the sounds they heard. Eventually, Charmander's light fell over a familiar, but nevertheless shocking sight. The familiar pink coat of a certain Deerling, who was completely covered in webs. Deerling, noticing the light, smiled at Charmander warmly.

"Well, uh, this isn't exactly how I wanted to meet up with you." Deerling said, sheepishly. "But, at least you're here, huh?  _Surprise!_ "

Charmander stared at Deerling in disbelief for a moment, before chuckling at the fact that Deerling totally stole that from the Glittering Mountain exploration. Charmander crouched down and started to remove the webs from Deerling carefully.

"How'd you end up in this mess?" Squirtle asked, keeping an eye out. "Why are you even here?"

"Ariados. Ariados love to come out here this time of year." Deerling replied sternly. "I managed to drive them off, but they caught me in these webs."

Charmander finished removing the webs from Deerling, who stood up, shaking some leaves off her. She smiled at Charmander, grateful for the assistance.

"Thanks, Charmander." Deerling replied. "Now, on the topic of why I'm here, well...I heard Ampharos was in the Forest. I need to speak with him."

"Wait, really? Why do you want to speak to Ampharos?" Squirtle asked, confused. "I mean, we want to do the same thing, but why do you need him?"

"It's a long story. But, if we're here for the same thing, let's team up." Deerling replied. "We'll be able to get through this place quicker."

"Yeah, sure! Sounds like a plan!" Squirtle said, excited. "We barely get the chance to go dungeon trekking together!"

Charmander nodded, not really going to argue. But he was confused as to what Deerling was doing here, you would think she'd be with Goomy or Espurr. Charmander didn't bring it up, however, and the three continued on through the Dungeon. They quickly located the stairs afterwards, and climbed up them to the next floor.

* * *

**Foreboding Forest B8F**

"Oh, really? And then what happened?" Deerling asked, interested. "Don't leave the best part of the story out!"

"Well, then I dodged the Combee's gust, and hit it with a tackle!" Squirtle replied proudly. "Oh, it was amazing, Deerling, you should have seen it!"

"Oh, I can tell, Squirtle." Deerling said with a laugh. "Looks like you two had quite the adventure yesterday."

Charmander stopped suddenly, realizing they had entered another poorly-lit room. Charmander immediately took notice to the webs that dotted the room, similar to the ones that ensnared Deerling a few floors ago.

"Another Ariados nest?" Charmander muttered, holding his flame out. "This one is huge..."

Deerling stepped past Charmander suddenly, a serious expression on her face. She bent down, staring the ground for a moment, before lifting her head up and staring into the darkness.

"Ampharos came through here." Deerling reported, not glancing at the others. "Be careful, though, Ariados like to ambush intruders."

"What? How can you tell?" Squirtle asked, amazed.

"Ssh. Hear that?" Deerling replied sternly.

Charmander and Squirtle stood in silence, listening in. The slight rustling of leaves could be heard, being made by the scurrying and movement of spiders. It was extremely quiet, however, unable to be heard easily.

"Ariados." Deerling explained. "Get ready, they've noticed us."

"Right..." Squirtle replied, crouching into a battle stance.

Charmander did the same, glancing around. The room was incredibly dark, so it was impossible to figure out how many Ariados they were about to fight. The ominous crunching and rustling of leaves closed in around them, until suddenly, a ball of silk whizzed past Charmander's head.

"They're here!" Deerling announced.

An Ariados emerged out of the darkness, latching onto Charmander's face. Freaking out, the Charmander unleashed a burst of embers from his mouth, burning the Ariados' underbelly. The Ariados screeched, but hung on, digging it's legs into Charmander's face.

"Ah! It's not coming off!" Squirtle exclaimed, grabbing hold of the Ariados and pulling. "Deerling, give me a hand-er, hoof here!"

"I'm busy right now! They're beginning to swarm!" Deerling exclaimed, slamming her back hooves into another Ariados.

Squirtle managed to pry the Ariados off Charmander's face with assistance from his fire. The Turtle fell down from the shock, still clutching the Ariados in his hands as he did so, and it kicked and screeched from the fire. Squirtle tossed the Ariados away, getting to his feet. Deerling backed up, shaking her head.

"It's no good. There's too many of them." Deerling muttered. "I can barely see as well..."

Charmander fired a Flame Burst at an Ariados, causing the fireball to explode on contact, scattering embers onto two other Ariados. The first Ariados screeched from the fire, but the other two managed to shrug it off and continue to inch closer. Squirtle blasted a Ariados with Water Gun, causing it to rear back, but two more Ariados revealed themselves, taking it's place. Deerling fired an Energy Ball into a Ariados, flinging it back, but another pair quickly skittered in. They were completely surrounded on all sides, and every Ariados that retreated was replaced by two more.

"Well, this is  _definitely_  how I wanted to spend my afternoon." Charmander muttered sarcastically. "Any ideas, guys?"

"Play dead?" Squirtle suggested.

"That's-" Charmander began.

"Having trouble, my friends? Allow me to aid thee!" a voice cried out, interrupting the Lizard Pokémon.

The voice was incredibly familiar, but Charmander couldn't believe it was him. Before anyone could truly react, the sound of crackling electricity and a thundering crash shook the Forest, as lightning bolts of yellow coloration struck the Ariados in the room, lighting the room in a brilliant display of magnificence and electricity. The Ariados hissed in pain as the electricity coursed through their bodies, and fainted. The figure of Ampharos stepped into the light of Charmander, and, after posing dramatically, Ampharos was greeted by excited cheers from Squirtle, paired with excessive clapping.

"Hah! And that, my friends, is why you shouldn't play with lightning!" Ampharos announced triumphantly, taking a bow. "Oh, my, you three were in quite the sticky situation, weren't you?"

"Am-Ampharos! You're here!" Squirtle reported, amazed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hm? Looking for little ol' me?" Ampharos repeated, confused. "What business could you all have with me? Ah-but before you answer that, tell me; Where in the world are we?"

In response, Deerling headbutted Ampharos in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground, groaning. Deerling held her head up high, her eyes closed, insulted by the Pokémon's carelessness. If she was standing on two legs, she'd probably dust her hooves off.

"Ampharos, you blockhead! At least tell me before you wander into the Foreboding Forest!" Deerling shouted angrily. "I was looking all over the village for you, idiot!"

"D-Deerling! Take pity, please! I've already been chewed out by Dedenne, not you too!" Ampharos groaned, sitting up. "Can't we at least get out of the Dungeon before you reprimand me?

Charmander and Squirtle stared at each other, confused how someone who took out multiple Ariados so easily could be brought down to the ground by Deerling.

* * *

**Serene Village**

The four Pokémon stood under the night sky, protected by the large tree that loomed over them on the hill. Ampharos processed the given information, nodding silently after he finished.

"Ah, I see. How careless of me to drop my Connection Orb." Ampharos said, shaking his head. "Ah, but you two have been quite nice to return such an important item to me."

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason we wanted to find you." Squirtle replied, handing the Connection Orb back to Ampharos. "Say, Ampharos, are you...an Expedition Society member?"

"...Expedition Society member?" Ampharos repeated, mulling it over. "...No, I am not a member of the Expedition Society."

Deerling shot an confused glance at Ampharos, but didn't say anything. Squirtle glanced down at the ground disappointed.

"Ah, right, that's too bad." Squirtle replied. "I thought you could have possibly been one."

"Hey, Squirtle, don't feel bad." Charmander said, crossing his arms. "You have a good shot at joining the Society in the future."

"...Oh? Do you perhaps wish to join the Society, Squirtle?" Ampharos asked, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah! That's always been my dream!" Squirtle exclaimed, excited. "I want to help complete a map of the Pokémon world!"

"Oho? A fine dream it is!" Ampharos said confidently. "And you know what, my friend? I believe I can make it happen."

"What...?" Squirtle asked, confused.

Ampharos struck another flamboyant and fabulous pose. "Deerling! What say you, shall we induct these two into the Society right now?!"

"Oh, Ampharos. Just hurry up already, it's too late for this." Deerling muttered, sliding two mysterious Gadgets towards the Light Pokémon.

"You're no fun, Deerling." Ampharos complained, picking up the two Gadgets. "Ahem...if you two wish it, I can induct you two into the Expedition Society as... _Junior_ Members!"

"Wait! Wait, I thought you said you weren't an Society member!" Squirtle exclaimed, confused. "And why are you and Deerling talking like you've known each other for years?"

"Heh! Time for some revelations, then!" Ampharos said, striking another pose, gadgets in hand. "My dear Squirtle, I am no mere member of the Society. I am...the  _Chief_ of the Expedition Society! And Deerling here, is one of my many agents of the Society!"

Deerling smiled sheepishly as Charmander and Squirtle stare at Ampharos, processing the information. Squirtle composed himself first, freaking out due to pure joy. Charmander sighed, embarrassed, yet happy for the Turtle Pokémon.

"R-Really?! You...You're..!" Squirtle tried to gasp out. Ampharos nodded confidently, handing a Gadget to the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, who promptly exploded with happiness. "This is a...!"

"Expedition Gadget, indeed! Well, the Junior version, of course. But it has most of the features of a regular one!" Ampharos assured. "Fit your connection orb into it, and it'll open right up! Speaking of which-here! Your very own Connection Orb! Careful not to lose it."

Ampharos slid another blue orb into the Expedition Gadget, which began to hum in response. After a few moments, the Gadget's screen lit up, revealing a map of the Pokémon world. It quickly zoomed in on a specific continent, revealing the Gadget's current location: Serene Village.

"Looks like it's all synced up! Excellent. You may keep both of those!" Ampharos reported proudly. "And, if you'd look on the back, you see your Junior Expedition Badges! They slide into and out of the back of your Gadgets for convenience!"

Squirtle sat down, sliding the Badge out of the Gadget, and staring at it, mystified. The Badge was golden, and it gleamed in the moonlight.

"It's everything I imagined it would be!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"Hah. Well, my friend, if you both wish it, you both can be inducted into the Society right here and now." Ampharos repeated. "But you both need to be on board here, or else there won't be much of a point. Exploring alone is dangerous, you know."

The other three Pokémon turned to stare at Charmander, who immediately felt the peer pressure. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Charmander! You want to join the Society, don't you?" Squirtle asked, excited. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

 _Ah...do I?_  Charmander thought to himself.  _I'm_ _not even sure what they do in the Society to be honest..._

"Well, uh, I guess-" Charmander began.

"Great! Wonderful! Amazing!" Squirtle interrupted, ecstatic. "Hear that, guys? We're Society members now!"

Charmander sighed as he took the Gadget from Ampharos' hands, not really sure what he just got roped into. But it didn't matter all that much, really. Seeing Squirtle's sheer happiness made him think he did the right thing.

"Very good. Now, I have four agents stationed in Serene Village." Ampharos reported proudly. "Now, you two, remember. We Society members don't just make expeditions around the world, charting off undiscovered places for the sake of the world map. We also help out Pokémon in need with certain requests that they can't do on their own, mainly Dungeon rescuing and other affiliated tasks. So, you two can put on those badges, boot up the Gadget, and help Pokémon in need. Deerling here will be willing to lend your a hoof, and will be more than happy to explain some things to you about the Society. She'll be most helpful."

"That's right. One more thing-try not to make it known that you're Society members." Deerling explained. "We're undercover here for a reason-to investigate reports we've received about mysterious and shady Pokémon. So, keep that in mind, wouldn't do to jeopardize our missions here."

"Alright! Understood!" Squirtle replied confidently.

"We should probably get home, then." Charmander said, finally managing to stuff his Gadget into his bag. "I think our parents are getting tired of us staying out so late."

"I agree. We should head home, then." Deerling agreed, nodding. "We'll speak to you later, Ampharos."

"Sounds like a plan. Farewell, you three!" Ampharos called, waving to the group of Society members.

Deerling began to follow Squirtle and Charmander down the hill, but hung back, and waited for them to enter the forest connecting to the Village. Deerling turned to Ampharos, who was smiling proudly.

"...Do you think they're ready, Ampharos?" Deerling asked, concerned. "They're just kids. That's the same reason I didn't want Goomy involved."

Ampharos began to laugh in response, much to Deerling's confusion. Ampharos shook his head happily, shrugging.

"What, and you aren't a kid as well? Look how well you turned out. And you know, your mother asked me the same thing." Ampharos replied. "And my answer hasn't changed. I believe they're more than ready. They  _have_ to be ready."

Deerling processed the response, and nodded. "...Yeah, you're right, Ampharos. Ready or not, their adventure has begun."

"Watch over them for me, Deerling." Ampharos said. "You're the best one for that role."

"I will, Ampharos." Deerling muttered, staring at the moon, as her pink coat began to change to a vibrant shade of green. "I will."

* * *

**End of Spring**


	16. A Spring in her Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next few chapters will not be from Charmander's Point of View. From the eyes of the chapter's denoted Pokémon, you will see how the events of several days in the Village plays out, leading up to Summer Vacation.

 

* * *

**Serene Village**

"Deerling, dear. Before you leave for school today..." a familiar voice called, halting Deerling's progress out the door.

"What is it, Mom?" Deerling asked, turning towards the Sawsbuck, whose antlers had recently begun to sprout green leaves, hailing the arrival of Summer. "I don't want to be late today."

"What do you plan to do after school today?" Sawsbuck asked quietly. "I was hoping we could...head over to the Cafe today."

"Why should we?" Deerling replied coldly. She shook her head at the sudden statement, not wanting it to come out that way. "I mean, don't you have things to do today?"

"Well, yes, but, we never do anything together." Sawsbuck sighed, avoiding Deerling's stare. "I just think it would be nice if we did some mother-daughter stuff. Yesterday was the last day of spring, you know."

Deerling scoffed silently, turning her back on Sawsbuck and towards the door, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Mom. I think we're both too busy for that." Deerling muttered, sighing. "And I don't want to be a bother."

With that, the Season Pokémon trudged out of the door, leaving the Sawsbuck standing in the middle of the house. She sighed, walking over to the window, spotting Deerling and Goomy meet up, as usual, and head off to school. Sawsbuck turned, and trudged towards her room.

"I'm sorry, dear. I am so sorry..." Sawsbuck "But I did what I had to do. Forgive your mother..."

* * *

**Village School**

"Hey, Deerling. Mind if I ask you a question?" Goomy said on the path to school. Deerling glanced at him, and he was wearing both an confused and concerned expression on his face. "Do you...have any parents? I never see them around."

"...I have a Mother." Deerling replied, tilting her head. "I thought I told you this."

"You haven't. I didn't even realize you had any." Goomy explained, confused. "I know why I don't see Espurr's parents around, but you..."

"Yeah. She has a busy job." Deerling replied, setting her sights on the village gates. "They work her to death over it, really."

"Do you do anything with her?" Goomy asked quietly. "My Mom's always wondering where yours is and-"

"Can we talk about something else, Goomy?" Deerling interrupted angrily. "My Mom's a busy Sawsbuck, alright? It's not important."

Goomy stared at Deerling for a moment, before turning, and staring back down the path.

"Seems like everyone's getting mad at me lately." Goomy muttered quietly.

"...What are you talking about?" Deerling asked, confused. "I'm not mad, I just don't want to talk about my mother."

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Deerling. I know you're mad. I know Charmander's mad at me too." Goomy explained quietly. "Seems like everyone who helped me out before is mad at me."

"...Goomy...I'm sorry. I just snapped." Deerling replied. "I think Charmander's mad at everyone in the class, really. Nobody bothered to help him out during the Meadow incident, and it must have stung. I think he's only talking to me because...well, nevermind."

"Yeah, but I don't  _want_ him to be mad at me!' Goomy replied, sighing. "I just...didn't know what to do. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't able to."

"Yeah, I understand." Deerling sighed. "In all honesty, I blame Pancham."

"Don't we always?" Goomy added, chuckling. "It's always his fault."

Deerling and Goomy headed into the Village School, taking their usual seats. The two had arrived early, as usual. Unfortunately for them, Pancham and Shelmet had also arrived before them, and the two made a beeline straight for Deerling. Deerling glanced over at the two, not ready to deal with them for the day. She stood in front of Goomy, who glanced past her legs at the two approaching Pokémon.

"Hey. Hey, Deerling! What are ya, deaf or something?" Pancham sneered. "Listen, have you heard the story about the Ancient Barrow?"

"The Ancient Barrow? That old place in the middle of the lake?" Deerling asked, confused. "What about it?"

"Well, it's that time of year again." Pancham explained, his arms crossed. "You know legend says it opens up once every year around summer. I imagine it's going to let out some pretty freaky ghosts once it does."

"Gh-Ghosts?!" Goomy repeated, shocked. "Th-There's no ghosts in the Ancient Barrow...!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Goomy! Anybody who goes into the Barrow  _doesn't_ come back out." Pancham replied, shaking his head. "It's pretty obvious there's some supernatural stuff happening in there. And I'm going to prove it."

"And how are you going to do that, Pancham?" Deerling scoffed, stepping forward. "You were too scared to go into the Foreboding Forest, I doubt you'll be brave enough to go into the Barrow."

"Scared of the Foreboding Forest? What, to save Goomy?" Pancham jeered, shrugging. "We weren't scared, we just didn't care about Goomy. There's a difference."

"Get lost. I don't know what you want to accomplish here, but it's not working." Deerling growled, narrowing her eyes. "That legend you're talking about is just an old folklore."

"Oh, we'll see. It just might turn out to be true, who knows?" Pancham replied, shaking his head. "I bet Espurr agrees."

"Espurr doesn't want anything to do with you." Deerling shot. "I don't think you realize that."

"Considering how often I tell him, I doube he does." Espurr's voice piped up. "You'd think he'd get the message after all these years."

Goomy was shocked to see Espurr suddenly standing behind him. Growing used to this, Deerling sighed, glancing back at Pancham, as Espurr trudged up next to the Season Pokémon.

"Oh, come on, Espurr." Pancham sighed. "Come on, don't you think the Barrow has ghosts in it?"

Espurr mulled it over for a bit, much to the dismay of Deerling. The Restraint Pokémon had always shown an interest in the subject of Ghost-types, but did she really think Pancham was on to something? Espurr glanced at Deerling for a moment, as if reading her mind. She then turned to Pancham, shaking her head confidently.

"No. I doubt Ghosts are in the Barrow." Espurr reported in a flat monotone. "There would be clear signs otherwise."

Pancham opened his mouth to respond, but Farfetch'd gathered the students' attention by slapping his leek on the blackboard. Pancham glanced back at Deerling, an odd smirk on his face, before returning to his seat. Deerling and Goomy did the same, with Deerling flicking her ears as she prepared for today's lesson. Eventually, Charmander and Squirtle arrived, arriving later than everyone else as per usual, due to their houses being further from the school. When the bell ring, the day began, with the classes as uneventful and exciting as ever. Before long, recess came around, but Deerling didn't immediately leave her desk to speak with Goomy as usual. She was distracted today, and was surprised when she finally noticed Squirtle and Goomy calling out to her.

"Wow, Deerling, are you daydreaming?" Squirtle asked, confused. "That's honestly not like you! I mean, Charmander has started to daydream in class lately, but you're usually alert!"

"Yeah. Is there anything on your mind?" Goomy added, trying to get some information out of the Season Pokémon. "We can talk about it now."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, guys." Deerling sighed, nodding. "Did you need me for something?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could talk to Charmander for us." Squirtle said, bringing his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, we think he's kind of out it ever since the Budew incident." Goomy added, concerned.

"Maybe, but why  _me_?" Deerling replied, confused. "You're his friend, aren't you, Squirtle? You'd be able to talk to him better than I could!"

"Well,  _yeah_ , but..." Squirtle began, hesitating to say more. "I mean..."

Squirtle began to stifle a laugh for some reason. Confused, Deerling glanced at Goomy, who was just as confused as she was.

"Wait a second! What are you trying to say?!" Deerling demanded. "Spit it out, Squirtle!"

"N-Nothing, Deerling!" Squirtle replied, laughing awkwardly. "I just think you'll be able to help figure out what's up with Charmander!"

Deerling mulled it over for a bit, before sighing.

"Fine. We'll just have to do it after school." Deerling muttered. "I'd like to know what you're snickering at, though."

"Uh...I just thought of something funny." Squirtle replied sheepishly. "It's not important."

Deerling wanted to question Squirtle some more, but the bell rang before she could ask. Deerling watched the others return to her seats, before glancing at Charmander, curious. Tilting her head, she sighed, and then began to give her attention to the teacher. Before long, school was dismissed for the day.

* * *

**Serene Village**

Deerling, Goomy, Charmander, and Squirtle were standing in a circle near the Village gates, somewhat obscured by Kecleon's stand nearby. Deerling flicked her ears, and brought her voice low to speak to Goomy.

"Alright, I'll see you in the cafe, Goomy." Deerling said tenderly. "Espurr should already be in there. I'll try not to take too long."

"Oh, that's alright." Goomy assured. "I wanted to talk to Espurr today anyway."

The four Pokémon said their good-byes, and Deerling watched Goomy depart, heading inside the Cafe. Sighing, she sat on the ground, turned to Charmander and Squirtle, and brought her voice down to a whisper.

"Seeing as how Ampharos forgot to teach you the basics..." Deerling sighed, placing her expedition Gadget on the ground in front of her. "I'll have to give you a few lessons myself."

"Yeah...I looked at it earlier, but I was really confused." Charmander admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, first you need your Connection Orb." Deerling instructed, sliding the Orb into her Gadget. "Once that's done, wait for the map to appear, and then the option for request should appear in the corner, and there we have it. You should see whatever requests were logged recently around here. The Connection Orb picks up on whatever troubles that require Dungeon exploration, so it should usually be up to date. Simple enough, right?"

"I didn't get any of that." Charmander muttered, confused.

"I did! These things are amazing!" Squirtle exclaimed happily. "Hey, what else can this thing do? Oh, can it play songs?"

"Uh, no, I don't think it plays songs. Why would it?" Deerling replied sternly. "It's an important, powerful tool that members of the Society use to-And he's playing music with it."

Deerling stared at Squirtle for a moment, who was headbanging to the song coming out of the Gadget. Deerling shot a glance at Charmander, who shrugged, before glancing at her own Gadget.

"...I didn't even realize it did that." Deerling whispered, confused. "How did he...?"

"Hey, Deerling. Are we going to go on a mission today?" Charmander whispered, concerned. "I think you should come with us, y'know, just in case?"

"Ah...I can't, Charmander." Deerling replied. "I don't like to leave Goomy alone. Besides, you two are capable enough."

Charmander's face flashed with slight disappointment, but it was quickly replaced by an warm smile from the Lizard Pokémon.

"Well, in that case..." Charmander muttered, crossing his arms. "Do you mind if I ask you something tomorrow? At recess."

"Hm...alright. Sounds like a plan." Deerling replied, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow then, you two."

"Yeah! We'll see you tomorrow!" Squirtle said happily. "Come on, Charmander, there's this request to help a Sylveon in the Foreboding Forest!"

Charmander glanced at the Gadget in Squirtle's hands, reading it quickly, before nodding. The three got up, and exchanged their good-byes for the day. Deerling watched the two starters depart the village via the gate, before smiling, and heading inside the cafe. Spotting Espurr and Goomy at a table, she quickly trudged over, and sat down, making sure she had placed her Gadget away beforehand.

"You're not serious, are you?" Goomy asked, concerned. "What do they want inside the Barrow?"

"Either they want to prove something," Espurr mused, shaking her head. "Or they're idiots."

"W-Well, Ghosts don't really exist in the Barrow, right, Espurr?" Goomy wondered, concerned. "I mean..."

"I lied earlier-there's a high chance Ghosts are in the Barrow." Espurr reported, not batting an eye at Goomy's shock. "But those Ghosts are solitary-they haven't caused trouble for the Village for years. If those two go into the Barrow, they'll either be kicked out or cursed, whichever the Ghosts decide."

"I'm just glad you didn't agree with them." Deerling said, breathing a sigh of relief. "We would've never heard the end of it otherwise."

Espurr turned to Deerling, staring at her. A few moments that seemed like an eternity rolled past. Deerling, fearing for the worse, called upon her mental resistances to hide her mind from any prying psychic types. Espurr blinked quietly, tilting her head, a bit confused and shocked, although her face refused to reveal it.

"W-What is it? Espurr?" Goomy asked, confused.

"I...I blanked out. I'm sorry." Espurr replied, collecting herself. "What were you saying?"

The three Pokémon spent the rest of their afternoon talking in the Cafe. Eventually, dusk rolled in, and the three headed home.

* * *

**Deerling's House**

_Did she see something? Did she figure it out?_ Deerling thought to herself as she trudged home.  _Was she reading my thoughts? That blasted telepathy..._

Deerling approached the door to her house, laying her head on the door for a moment, sighing. Espurr's persistent. I can't let me guard down around her, no matter what. But I don't want to have to keep this up...blocking her from my mind is difficult, and sometimes I get caught off-guard. I can't let her suspect anything.

Deerling stalled for a few more moments, as if avoiding something within the house. Finally mustering up enough willpower, she opened the door and entered silently, sneaking into her room within her own house, and setting her items down underneath her bed. Hearing a slight creak of the wood panels, Deerling's ears flicked, and she sighed.

"I know you're there." Deerling muttered.

"Ah...I didn't mean to sneak around." Sawbuck replied hesitantly. "How was school today?"

"What do you want?" Deerling grumbled. "Why are you so intent on wasting your time on me?"

"Because I care about you." Sawbuck replied flatly. "Deerling-"

"Then you wouldn't have gotten me involved!" Deerling snapped, interrupting and turning towards her mother. "You wouldn't have left me with the burden of hiding the truth from someone who can  _use_ telepathy."

"I did what was necessary to protect you!" Sawsbuck shot back. "How was I supposed to know she would come here, seeking the truth?!"

"Wasn't it obvious when you met her? Look at her!" Deerling replied coldly. "There are only a few Psychic types in this whole world-and even fewer than actually use telepathy skillfully! And she's able to use it a young age!"

Sawsbuck glared at Deerling, who glared right back. A few moments passed before Sawsbuck began to approach Deerling cautiously.

"No. Get back." Deerling growled, backing up. "Don't..."

The demands fell on deaf ears as Sawsbuck lowered her neck and nudged Deerling tenderly. Deerling froze, feeling the touch of her mother after so many years, and shattering her defenses. She began to cry silently, as Sawsbuck sat next to her, embracing her.

"Forgive me, please." Sawsbuck whispered. "There was...no other choice. The two had to die."

"But what if she finds out..." Deerling muttered. "I don't want to be alone..."

"If she finds out and takes revenge, that is what I deserve." Sawsbuck replied. "But I won't allow her to harm you. Even without me, you won't be alone. You have your friends at school, do you not?"

Deerling was quiet, allowing her mother to clean her green fur tenderly.

"...I want you to go to Lively Town." Sawsbuck suddnely said. "During the summer."

"Wh-What? Lively Town...?" Deerling repeated, confused. "What about you?"

"I will stay here. More importantly, you have a future." Sawsbuck explained. "I realized this when Ampharos asked me if I would allow you to be a Society member. It's a solid career, I'd say. You enjoy it, don't you?"

Deerling nodded quietly, understanding. Sawsbuck wiped the tears from her face, smiling warmly.

"So, enough about that." Sawsbuck said. "Come, tell your mother. Do you like any of the boys in your school?"

Deerling flicked her ears, blinking. She mulled it over for a moment, before sighing.

"Honestly, all of the boys at school at weird." Deerling replied confidently. "Though there is one in particular..."

"Oho? Don't leave me hanging." Sawsbuck said, tilting her head. "Come, tell me."

* * *

_Spring's the season for renewal...but I can't deny my past deeds. I doubt I will get the chance to make up for them._

_Regardless, I pray that my flower will grow, and survive the other seasons..._

_I have raised it the best I could._

_All I pray for now is that it survives the reality of this world._

_O Winter, do not take my flower into your deathly grip..._


	17. A Song fit for a Partner

_There's a great big world out there for you and I_

_A great big universe that stretches across the sky_

_So gather up today, let's go outside and play_

_Let's get out there and tackle our fates!_

Squirtle searched for the words to continue the song, but they failed to come to him. Even the last words of the song still felt shaky to him. Squirtle sighed, shaking his head. He was frustrated that he was unable to remember the lyrics to this one song, the melody for which has been etched into his mind for as long as he could remember. He was only able to begin singing recently, recalling the words to the song gradually. The tune was there, it was an extremely heartwarming melody, but it felt other-worldly to Squirtle, for some reason. Seeing as how it was early in the morning, Squirtle was surprised to see Carracosta enter his room, the Prototurtle rubbing the back of his head, groggily.

"Squirtle, child. Still trying to remember that song?" Carracosta questioned, half-asleep. "Don't try to force it. If you can't remember it easily it's obviously not important. Just forget about it."

"That's just it, Pops. I  _can't_ forget about it." Squirtle replied, sighing. " It keeps coming back in my head every time, and last time it did I remembered more lyrics! It's honestly driving me nuts."

"Well, it's certainly mysterious, I definitely agree." Carracosta said, nodding. "But it's just a song, there's no need to go crazy over it. I'm sure there's plenty of songs you can sing-at school. Why don't you sing there?"

"That's not an option." Squirtle replied, shaking his head. "I'd never heard the end of it if Pancham and Shelmet found out."

"Well, do you sing out of school with your friends?" Carracosta wondered, musing. "Does Charmander know? Or Goomy?"

"...No, I haven't told either of them." Squirtle sighed. "I don't think it's important."

"You don't think it's important?" Carracosta repeated, confused. "Boy, your singing's great. You've got an knack for it. I think your friends would love it if you sang for them."

With that, Carracosta gestured towards the other room, and left Squirtle's bedroom. Squirtle thought about Carracosta's words, but he doubted that he'd be able to just start singing in front of his friends. Nor would he be able to stop himself from dwelling on the odd song. It was just too odd, and the fact that he remembered them the day after he became friends with Charmander seemed more than just a coincidence. Squirtle followed Carracosta into the other room, watching him prepare breakfast.

"Anyway, Squirtle. Please try not to make this a daily routine." Carracosta grunted, splashing some water onto his face to wake himself up. "If you want to sing, you should do it outside-not at 6 in the morning. I'm extremely tired after my shift at Revelation Mountain."

"Aw, come on, Pops." Squirtle groaned, crossing his arms. "What's so important at the Mountain that all the adults take shifts guarding it?"

"We've done it for centuries!" Carracosta replied confidently. "Serene Village has guarded the Mountain for many years on behalf of a Mythical Pokémon. We swore to protect it, and we intend to uphold our promise."

"Well, what did that Pokémon put up there?" Squirtle asked, sitting at the table. "Or did it put someone up there?"

"I don't know." Carracosta replied flatly. "I don't think anyone knows. Not our place to ask."

Carracosta placed breakfast on the table, which Squirtle ate cheerfully. Carracosta glanced out the window, grunting a bit at what he saw. Eventually, there was a knock on the door, which Carracosta promptly answered. Squirtle, after making a severe effort to see past Carracosta's giant body, saw that it was Nuzleaf. The two brought their voices down to a quiet whisper.

"...What are you saying, Nuzleaf?" Carracosta whispered. "You have a kid, you can't act all paranoid..."

"I'm being serious here, Carracosta." Nuzleaf replied, quietly. "I reckon I may have doubted my eyes once, but seeing the same thing thrice, I reckon I can't afford to take chances."

"Alright, I understand. Yes, I agree. Strange times." Carracosta sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on 'em."

With that, Nuzleaf bowed respectively, and departed. Carracosta closed the door, glancing at Squirtle, who was pretending like he hadn't heard anything.

"I know you were eavesdropping, boy." Carracosta grunted as he made his way over. "Don't act all innocent."

"I couldn't help it!" Squirtle replied sheepishly. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Nuzleaf's going on a trip soon, leaving the village for a bit." Carracosta explained. "He asked me to make sure Charmander keeps out of trouble. That also includes you not bringing him on any of your wild adventures."

"A trip, huh?" Squirtle repeated, ignoring Carracosta's comment. "Why isn't he taking Charmander?"

"Well, since you're so nosy, you can ask Charmander later if he knows anything." Carracosta muttered, gathering up the dishes and spraying water on them. "It's almost time for school, isn't it?"

"I guess. It is only a few days until Summer vacation, too." Squirtle replied, opening the door. "I'll see you later, Pops!"

Carracosta waved, waiting for the door to shut. When it did, he glanced out the window silently, spotting an odd red light in the trees. Or was he imagining it? He was an old man, perhaps his vision is failing him. Either that, or something is out there.

"Strange times indeed, Nuzleaf." Carracosta muttered quietly. "Strange times indeed."

* * *

**Serene Village**

Squirtle and Charmander had met up outside their houses as usual, and began to walk to school, talking along the way. Eventually, after they passed through the plaza, Charmander put his hands behind his head, resting it on them, and sighed.

"Nuzleaf's leaving on a trip soon." Charmander said, turning to Squirtle. "He says he's got something to do outside of the Village."

"Oh, I saw him come by earlier." Squirtle replied, thinking. "Aren't you coming with him?"

"He says it's too dangerous." Charmander shrugged. "I don't know what's going on, really."

"I guess it's something important, then." Squirtle said, glancing up at the school gates. "Well, do you think-"

"GRAAAH! BOO!" a voice suddenly shouted. "I'm a GHOST!"

Squirtle froze at hearing the word 'ghost'. It only took a few moments before Squirtle fled from the direction the voice was coming from, ducking behind Charmander. Immediately, the sound of laughing was heard, coming from none other than Pancham and Shelmet.

"What are you two clowns doing?" Charmander growled, ignoring the whimpering turtle behind him. "Were you honestly hiding behind that rock just to do that?"

"Yes, and it was worth it!" Pancham sneered, stifling another laugh. "Glad to see you still haven't gotten over those fears of yours, Squirtle!"

"Yeah, great to get a good laugh outta ya!" Shelmet added gleefully. "Don't change a bit, alright?!"

"Oh, get lost you two." Charmander muttered coldly. "Honestly, you both need a hobby."

"Aw, don't be like that, Charmander." Pancham replied, shrugging. "We're just here to warn you!"

"Yeah, about the Ancient Barrow." Shelmet added, acting concerned. "Ghosts like to come out around this time of year!"

"Gh-Ghosts?! At the Barrow?!" Squirtle whimpered, peeking over Charmander's shoulder. "There's no Ghosts in the Barrow!"

"Well, take it as you will." Pancham sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't say we didn't warn you two! The Ghosts get pretty rowdy this time of year."

"Oh, yeah? Well, we don't care about your ghosts!" Charmander shot, pointing at Pancham and Shelmet. "Squirtle, tell 'em where they can stick their Ghosts."

"S-Somewhere far away from me, preferably!" Squirtle muttered, worried.

"N-No, Squirtle." Charmander sighed. "'That's not what I was going for."

"Hah! Well, you two work on whatever  _that_  was." Shelmet sneered. "I'm sure it'll come in handy when the Ghosts come out!"

Squirtle watched the two head into the school area, laughing while passing under the gate. Charmander crossed his arms, glancing at Squirtle.

"You never told me you were scared of ghosts." Charmander said, concerned. "Are you alright? Those jerks take it too far, honestly."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine...just a bit shook." Squirtle replied sheepishly. "I'm  _really_ bad with Ghost stuff. It just rubs me the wrong way. I kinda just...act without thinking."

"Well, let me tell you, I don't believe in Ghosts." Charmander boasted, smirking. "There may be Ghost-type Pokémon, but I don't believe in hexes and curses all that! You'll have to do better than to try and scare me-"

"Ghosts wouldn't use hexes and curses on you except in battles." Espurr reported flatly, ignoring Charmander's frightened gasp. "Most simply want a good laugh out of you, or they simply want vengeance. Then of course there's those few who simply suck out your soul, then consume it or destroy it, removing your ability to go to the Spirit World and leaving your body a soulless husk."

"WHAT?! Ghosts can do that?!" Squirtle exclaimed, huddling behind Charmander again.

"Wh-Where did?!" Charmander tried to say.

"Well, we know Charmander's fear." Deerling said, smirking. "Simply have Espurr sneak up on him. Who knew?"

"That wasn't fear, it was...surprise!" Charmander shot, sheepishly. "Espurr just surprised me, heh..."

"Sure, sure." Deerling said, walking past Charmander. "Normally, you're not afraid of anything, huh?"

"In his defense, Espurr  _is_ pretty scary." Goomy sighed. "I'm just glad we're not late. What was so important you had to hold us up, Deerling?"

"I'll tell you later, Goomy." Deerling replied, heading up the path to the school. "Are you all coming?"

Espurr glanced at Charmander, enjoying the lizard's reaction to her appearance. She then followed Deerling and Goomy into the school. Charmander and Squirtle glanced at each other, before heading up the path themselves. Squirtle sat at his desk, still a bit shaken from earlier.

 _Ugh...I can't believe I reacted that way in front of Charmander._  Squirtle thought to himself. I _really need to get this whole Ghost thing under control, but there's something about Ghosts that makes me want to avoid anything related to them! Huh...Ghosts...it kinda reminds me of something...Ghosts of our past...Even if the Ghosts of our past start to rise...? Is that another lyric of the song...? The tune matches..._

"Hey! Squirtle! Are you paying attention?" Farfetch'd asked, slapping his leek on the blackboard. "You've noticed class has begun, yes?"

"Urk! S-Sorry, Mr. Farfetch'd." Squirtle sighed, sheepishly.

Squirtle paid attention to class for the rest of the day, not really learning anything exciting. Eventually, recess rolled around, and Charmander went to talk to Deerling as agreed yesterday. Squirtle sighed, staring off into space, going over the newly recalled lyrics to the odd song.

 _Even if the Ghosts of our past start to rise, huh?_  Squirtle thought to himself.  _It sounds like it's beginning another part of the song. So the next part has to be similiar somehow..._

"Hey, Squirtle!" Charmander called, breaking Squirtle out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong? You never space out this much!"

"H-Huh? I'm just thinking about...school!" Squirtle replied shakily. "Yeah, that's it. Weren't you talking to Deerling, anyway?"

Charmander stared at Squirtle, unconvinced. The tiny Dragon, deciding not to pursue more information, nodded.

"Yeah. We decided on what we're gonna do after school today." Charmander explained, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "There's this mission in the Cave of Training for a Vulpix."

"Oh...Sounds good, then." Squirtle replied, smiling warmly. "I'm looking forward to it."

"...Alright, that's not good." Charmander sighed, sitting next to Squirtle. "Where's your usual excitement?"

"It's there!" Squirtle assured. "But I just have a lot of things on my mind today."

"...Alright, I get that." Charmander replied quietly. "But don't think you can't share any problems with me. I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know." Squirtle sighed. "Thanks, Charmander."

The rest of the school day was uneventful, and eventually, the time for dismissal came. Squirtle and Charmander followed Deerling and Goomy into the plaza of the Village.

* * *

**Serene Village**

Deerling watched Goomy head off into the Cafe again, and then turned to Charmander and Squirtle.

"So, what's this mission about, again?" Squirtle asked, confused.

"We need to find a Vulpix's Fire Stone." Deerling reported flatly. "She says it's on the 3rd floor of the Cave of Training."

"Sounds easy enough." Charmander said, confidently. "We'll be in and out."

"Yeah. Shouldn't take too long..." Squirtle added, tilting his head. "The Cave doesn't have any particularly dangerous Pokémon in it."

"Well, since you two are so confident, we should get a move on." Deerling explained, turning towards the village gates. "We have to meet Vulpix at the Cave, you know."

"Alright. Let's go, then." Charmander said, following Deerling out of the Village.

Squirtle followed the others, glancing up at the sky as he walked. The sun was high in the air, casting it's rays on the ground below. After a few moments, Squirtle began to notice a slight wave of heat come across him, making the air hotter than usual. However, just as as quickly as he had felt it, it faded away, leaving the air the usual temperature. Thinking nothing of it, Squirtle followed the others towards the Cave of Training, where Vulpix was waiting.

* * *

**Cave of Training B1F**

The Cave was everything a Cave should be-inside a cave, for starters. The rocks that made up the walls of the cave were of a brownish coloration, dotted in green leaves and vines. Moss grew in small clumps on the sand-colored ground, accompanied by small purple flowers.

"You know, it's funny." the Vulpix client mused. "I didn't realize the Expedition Society was in Serene Village."

"Oh, well, we just happened to be in the area." Deerling replied. "We've been stationed here for a few days now."

"Is that so?" Vulpix asked, glancing around the cave. "Don't you guys chart out maps and stuff?"

"That's one of our many tasks, yes." Deerling explained, keeping an eye out for wilds. "Our primary goal is to compile a map of the entire world, easier said than done, of course. We split the task among our many society agents, who each complete tasks on their own accord. Some of us like to perform missions like these, as well."

"Well, that's interesting." Vulpix replied, nodding. "I didn't realize they started allowing younger Pokémon into the Society, though."

"Yeah, we're kind of the first batch of the younger Pokémon, though." Squirtle said, smiling. "I guess we were just lucky to get in."

"Left or right?" Charmander asked, glancing down both paths. "Both seem pretty safe."

"Left." Deerling replied, confidently. "Left is always the safest."

Charmander nodding, peeking down the left path, then entering it. Before the others could enter though, there was a flash of red light, and the sound of a fireball bursting. Charmander tossed a roasted Spearow out of the path nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the left path  _is_ always the safest." Charmander said sarcastically. "It's clear now, come on."

"Right..." Deerling sighed, glancing at Vulpix. "Shall we?"

The Vulpix nodded, and the three followed Charmander down the Dungeon path. The occasional Helioptile and Spearow bothered the group, but it was nothing that couldn't be handled by the three seasoned Dungeon travelers. Vulpix even got a nice ember in against one, but her fire attacks dwarfed in comparison to the fireballs that flew out of Charmander's mouth, scorching wilds intensely. It almost seemed like he was enjoying it. Eventually, the group came to the stairs, and climbed them eagerly to get to the next floor.

* * *

**Cave of Training B3F**

"This is the floor where I left my Fire Stone." Vulpix assured, confidently. "I know I left it on the third floor, but the Dungeon probably shifted it's appearance..."

"We'll find it. Let's just hope a wild hasn't gotten to it." Deerling replied softly. "Squirtle, keep an eye out."

"I got it, don't worry." Squirtle said, glancing at the ground quickly. "If I see anything, I'll let you know."

The group wandered through the Dungeon for a few moments, before entering a rather small room, with two paths facing opposite of each other, leading on into the Dungeon. The group stepped into the Dungeon, and Squirtle glanced around. Deerling approached the paths, observing them.

"Are we taking the left path again?" Charmander asked, smirking.

" _No._  We're not." Deerling replied, rolling her eyes. "Not without giving it some thought this time, anyway."

Deerling shook her head at the left path, and began to head towards the right path, flicking her ears carefully. Squirtle crossed his arms, glancing at the ground a bit. Something, however, caught his eye, a metallic looking object hidden near the entrance to the right path-and Deerling was heading straight towards it. It took a few moments to realize that she was heading towards a trap, but before Squirtle could warn her, Deerling stepped onto the trap, which instantly revealed itself to be a Warp trap.

_Click!_

"That's-!" Charmander began.

"It's a Trap!" Squirtle finished.

The warp trap flashed, and away Deerling went, vanishing in the blink of an eye. The trap then immediately shattered, broken beyond repair, it's job done. Charmander ran towards the area where Deerling had been, glancing around frantically, but the Season Pokémon was gone. Vulpix blinked, shocked and speechless. Squirtle rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Charmander searched for any trace of Deerling desperately.

"Bwuh...Wait! Where did Deerling go?!" Charmander gasped, looking everywhere. "She was here a second ago! Is she  _dead_?!"

"She's not dead! That was a warp trap!" Squirtle explained. "She's warped to somewhere else, here on this floor."

"Then that means we have to look for her and the fire stone." Vulpix added. "What do we do now?"

Charmander sighed, tilting his head, thinking. He then shook his head, making up his mind.

"Well, looks like our job just got a bit harder." Charmander muttered, heading towards the left path. "Well, we'll go down this path, then. Let's try not to step on any more traps..."

"Yeah...right behind you." Squirtle said, following Charmander.

The now reduced group of Pokémon went through the Dungeon, searching for both the fire stone and Deerling. Eventually, the tree came to another room containing the Season Pokémon herself, who was sitting on the ground in the center, not moving. Her ears flicked upon the trio's entry, and she smiled warmly at her lost companions.

"Hey, Deerling! We were worried!" Charmander called, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Deerling replied, confidently. "The warp trap helped, believe it or not. It put me a room away from the Fire Stone."

Squirtle glanced down, and, resting near Deerling, was an orange-yellow stone, complete with a reddish-yellow fire marking on the top of it. It shimmered like a fire when it caught light at the correct angle. Vulpix immediately brought out a small brown pouch, and scooped up the Fire Stone, being careful to avoid physical contact with it.

"Well, looks like that's mission accomplished." Charmander announced proudly. "That was easy enough."

"It is, isn't it?" Vulpix said, smiling. "I'm very grateful!"

"Just doing our job." Deerling replied cheerfully.

"Yep! It was no sweat." Squirtle added, a warm smile on his face. "Now all that's left is getting out of the Dungeon."

"Oh, that's easy. The Gadgets have a built in Escape Orb." Deerling explained, getting up. "Let's use it."

After an unanimous approval, Deerling brought out her Expedition Gadget, and, after fiddling around with it for a bit, allowed the trio to escape from the Dungeon.

* * *

**Serene Village**

The sun was setting, most of it dipped below the horizon. After saying farewell to Vulpix, the three Society members said their separate good-byes to each other, and began to head back to their homes. Squirtle entered his house, surprised to see Carracosta sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep. Confused, but not really wanting to know, Squirtle stepped over the Prototurtle into his room, glancing out his window. The now night sky revealed hundreds of stars, including a rather large star in the midst of the clutter, twinkling rapidly.

"Weird...I've never seen that star before." Squirtle muttered, staring at the star. "Maybe I should get a closer look..."

Glad for an excuse to get outside the house at night, Squirtle stepped over the sleeping Prototurtle once more and exited his house, trudging up towards the Hill with the Big tree. Sitting down on the Hill and gazing up at the stars, Squirtle sighed.

 _Honestly, this hill is really nostalgic..._ Squirtle thought to himself.  _This is the first sight Carracosta showed me, and this is where Charmander and I became actual friends...it's kind of weird how I keep coming back here._

Feeling comfortable with the silence of night, Squirtle sighed, and began to sing quietly to himself. He first sang a few nursery rhymes, then a couple of lullabies about a Mareep, but there was one song that was nagging to be sung in the back of his mind. Giving up on attempting to ignore it, Squirtle began to sing the odd tune.

_There's a great big world out there for you and I_

_A great big universe that stretches across the sky_

_So gather up today, let's go outside and play_

_Let's get out there and tackle our fates!_

_Even if the Ghosts of our past start to rise..._

_..._

"Ugh. Still no good..." Squirtle muttered, failing to recall the next set of lyrics. "Honestly, what even is that song..?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think it ends there, huh?" a familiar voice said. "It's pretty good, too, you know."

Squirtle turned around, surprised to see Charmander standing there. Squirtle got a bit embarrassed, quickly getting up.

"W-Woah! I didn't see you there, Charmander." Squirtle said sheepishly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep." Charmander sighed, walking up to Squirtle. "I'm surprised you're here, though."

"I...wanted to get a better look at the stars." Squirtle explained, avoiding Charmander's gaze.

"Oh, really? You can see them pretty well from here." Charmander added, sitting down. "They're pretty stunning, now that I'm looking at them..."

"Y-Yeah. I agree." Squirtle sighed, sitting down. The two gazed at the stars in silence for a few moments.

"...Hey, Squirtle." Charmander finally said, turning to Squirtle. "I liked your song."

"W-Wait, really?" Squirtle asked, surprised. "I mean, I didn't think you were into stuff like that!"

"Well, you wouldn't see  _me_ singing." Charmander explained, smiling. "But still, that doesn't mean I don't like singing. And besides, you might have a talent for it. You sound pretty good."

"Y-You think so?" Squirtle asked, glancing at Charmander.

"Yeah. Definitely." Charmander assured. "You should sing more often."

"...Heh, then I guess I will." Squirtle said happily. "Just don't tell anyone else about it, alright?"

"Alright. Your secret's safe with me." Charmander replied gleefully.

And as the night slowly went by, the two friends spent their time on that Hill, protected by the silent guardian, the big tree that towered over them, with the mysterious song that plagued Squirtle's mind enveloping the air around them.

* * *

(Lyrics are sung to " _Partner's Theme " _from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.)


	18. The Forest, Special Episode, Pt. 2

_In the Forest, trees are sacred, the most sacred of plants._

_Never shall a tree be corrupted, lest it bear poisonous fruit._

_Should the fruit cycle through life, all will be affected, and all shall perish._

_Should a tree be corrupted, it is the Forest's duty_

_With a heavy heart, to destroy the taken tree._

_..._

* * *

**Serene Village**

_Little Sprout, I reckon I truly am sorry for this, but I'm afraid you'll have to be on your lonesome for a few days. Somethin's popped up that I just...can't ignore. I need to travel to take care of it, in order to protect you. I've left plenty of food, so don't worry on that front. And if you ever need something, just holler at Carracosta nearby. I've already told him the details, so he'll be sure to lend ya a hand if necessary. Other than that, keep on heading to school as you've been doin', and don't go skippin'! I know Summer Vacation is starting soon, so you'd best keep safe out there. Remember, don't stay outside the Village during night hours. -Nuzleaf_

Charmander read the note over carefully, thinking to himself as he did.

 _What's going on, Dad?_  Charmander thought to himself, trying to understand.  _What do you need to protect me from?_

* * *

**Sheer Mountain Range**

Nuzleaf stood on the cliff edge, glancing down at Serene Village, his now abandoned home. It was a long trek to Lively Town, as a large Mountain stood in his path. Regardless, he had to make it there, and after Lively Town, he had to get off the Water Continent as a whole. Now that he was certain that his pursuers were on his trail, there was little choice for the Wily Pokémon. At least if he fell back into their hands, he'd be far away from Serene Village.

"...The heat's insane." Nuzleaf said to himself, wiping his forehead. "The sun seems to be getting more intense..."

Nuzleaf paused for a moment, reviewing what he said, and comparing that information to his other knowledge. Realizing what was happening, Nuzleaf gazing up at the sky, severely worried.

"So it's already in motion?" Nuzleaf muttered. "Damn it...I need to hurry. I'll head to the Air Continent and...No, the Square's long been abandoned. What am I saying...?"

Nuzleaf sighed, entering the Mountain Range, and subsequently the Mystery Dungeon. He traveled through the Range, knocking Drifloon aside with his Feint Attack, and firing Razor Leaves on Pokémon that resisted his Dark type attack. Those who resisted Razor Leaf were met with Extransessory, and quickly defeated. Nuzleaf made great time through the Dungeon, a feat owed to his experience in both fighting and Dungeon crawling.

"Just like old times, I reckon." Nuzleaf said, smiling as a Razor Leaf knocked a Tyrogue off the Range. "I'm feeling a bit nostalgic here."

Nuzleaf allowed his mind to drift a bit, recalling the events of years prior, on his home, the Air Continent.

* * *

**Silent Chasm**

"This is suicide, Shiftry." Nuzleaf whispered cautiously. "You know about the monster that lives down here, right?"

"Gettin' cold feet, are ye?" Shiftry asked, grinning. "Keep your wits about ye, boy. We're Silver-ranked, remember?"

"I reckon I never signed up to fight no monster!" Nuzleaf shot. "Silver-ranked or not, we ain't ready for that kind of confrontation!"

Shiftry angrily shot a Razor Leaf at a Poliwag, knocking it to the side, before turning towards Nuzleaf. Shiftry glared at him, forcing Nuzleaf to rear back a bit, which Shiftry responded to by inching his head close to Nuzleaf.

"We've lost our Forest." Shiftry growled, pointing a fan at Nuzleaf. "The least we can do is not lose our pride. Buck up, boy."

Nuzleaf stared at Shiftry, exasperated, before sighing. Shiftry, satisfied at his silence, turned and lead the group onward. Nuzleaf turned to his younger brother, who had been oddly quiet throughout the Dungeon. He was quiet, yet attentive, and when he glanced at Nuzleaf, Nuzleaf turned away, satisfied that he was at least responding to stimuli. The Jumpluff was extremely grateful the Team was willing to trek through the Dungeon, but just how simple would this mission be?

 _The Chasm is directly linked to Mt. Thunder..._ Nuzleaf remembered, recalling an old legend.  _They say the bird of Thunder guards this place with place as closely as it guards Mt. Thunder. Even if that legend is false, that still doesn't dispute the tales of the monster that devours anyone that dares make it to the bottom floor. Is this worth it?_

There was the sound of buzzing to the left of Nuzleaf. Instinctively, Nuzleaf whirled around, his hands glowing with dark energy, and he slammed the incoming Beedrill with Feint Attack, which was then quickly dispatched by his younger brother's Extrasensory. Shiftry glanced back at the two, nodding confidently, proud of their work. It didn't take much longer for the Rescue Team to come across the stairs, however, and the trio continued on through the Dungeon. The seasoned Rescue Team didn't have much trouble making it to the bottom floor of Silent Chasm.

* * *

**Silent Chasm Pit**

Pressure. That was the first thing Nuzleaf felt, the high pressure of the air bearing down on him. There was a silent tension in the air, as if it was charged with some sort of electricity. Nuzleaf thought to mention it to Shiftry, but he stopped himself, doubting the Leader wanted to hear more of his pleas. Nuzleaf's younger brother paused and closed his eyes. Minutes passed, as the young Nuzleaf tried to pick up any trace of the missing Pokémon. Eventually, he opened his eyes, nodding at his fellow team members.

"This is definitely the bottom floor. I can sense Jumpluff north of us-it's faint, but there." Nuzleaf's brother reported. "The air currents are barely blowing down here."

"Then it's time to make some air, boys." Shiftry replied confidently, gesturing forward. "Come on. Keep an eye out."

The Team edged forward to the end of the Chasm, all parties keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. After a few minutes of walking forwards at a cautious pace, Shiftry gave the signal to hold, before gesturing towards a small blue Pokémon, with three cotton puffs attached to it's head and arms. It's left arm and puff was completely lodged between two rocks, and the Jumpluff appeared to be exhausted, most likely from struggling so much to get out. Shiftry cleared his throat, grabbing the Jumpluff's attention, at which the Jumpluff smiled sheepishly. It was obviously grateful for the assistance, but something else was on it's mind as well.

"Rescue Team Shiftry." Shiftry grunted, approaching the Jumpluff. "We're here to get you out of here, so get ready for a gust of wind."

"T-Thank you..." Jumpluff replied, weakly. "I..."

"You're very weak." Nuzleaf noticed, investigating the Jumpluff's wounds. "Mere exhaustion couldn't have done this to you."

The Jumpluff nodded silently, yet that all she was able to manage at this time. Unwilling to see anymore, Shiftry nudged Nuzleaf out of the way, and pointing his fan at the Jumpluff, before crouching into a combat position. Nuzleaf stepped back, crossing his arms. The younger brother, for some reason, stared at the natural chasm opening above that. A rare occurrence, no doubt, in a Mystery Dungeon, they hated allowing any light in-if at all. Yet this one floor had a large enough opening in the ceiling to let it a decently-sized Pokémon. Shiftry grunted, and whipped up a powerful wind, creating an air tornado out of the limited wind in the Chasm, and sending the tornado whirling upwards through the opening in the Chasm, the wind blowing throughout the room, causing Nuzleaf's leaf to blow. Jumpluff immediately dislodged herself, riding the wind effortlessly, before setting herself down on the ground.

"T-Thank you!" Jumpluff said, weakly. "Thank you, Shiftry!"

Shiftry glared at Jumpluff for a moment, before sighing. "Just doin' my job. Let's get out of this dump, shall we?"

Jumpluff nodded, ready to follow Shiftry. But there was a problem. The tornado that Shiftry had whipped up hadn't faded when it rose into the air-oh no, it kept going. A large cloud that was floating over Mt. Thunder's general air was cleaved in two by the tornado, parting the clouds from the peak. What happened next was a tragedy-a tragedy that Nuzleaf could barely remember due to how quick it happened. His younger brother, however, saw it, or perhaps sensed it, first. Before anyone else could truly react, there was the sound of thunder booming, a flash of golden-yellow light that lit up the room, and when the smoke had cleared-a dead Nuzleaf lying on the ground within a small crater in the floor, with Shiftry and Jumpluff tossed to the sidelines.

"SKWAAAAAAAAAAA!" the assailant cried as it's impressive golden wings flapped in the air. "The fool shielded you, what a waste!"

Nuzleaf couldn't take his eyes off the sight. His brother had been knocked to the ground so effortlessly by the sheer power displayed by their attacker. He was limp, incapable of moving, lying in that crater that now marked his grave. Jumpluff reacted first, screaming in sheer horror, knocking Shiftry out of his shock-induced trance, and he glared at the great yellow Pokémon that now hovered in the ground before them.

"Tha-That's...!" Jumpluff cried out, overtaken by horror. "There's only one beast that matches such an appearance, such power! The very embodiment of the lightning that streaks through the skies!"

"It is wise to fear me-clearly you have researched the legends of this place! I shall spare you your breath-I am Zapdos, Bird of Thunder!" Zapdos shrieked, landing on the ground with a thud, diving it's talon covered foot into the back of the downed Nuzleaf's head, showing no care for his corpse. "Now, answer me this-who dared to disturb the clouds upon Mt. Thunder, my home?"

"You bastard..." Shiftry growled, getting up. "Get your filthy claws off my brother."

Zapdos turned to Shiftry, completely apathetic. He glared at Shiftry's fans in disgust, looking down at him in contempt, before speaking.

"Hmph. So, it was you? You have none to blame but your own foolish actions for his death." Zapdos explained, narrowing his eyes. "Do you believe you could disturb a Legendary's slumber without repercussions, or were you just that ignorant to ignore the warnings of this place? I spare no sympathy for you or your brother. Legends do not mingle with commoners."

"What's that? Legendary? So, the rumors  _were_ true." Shiftry replied, crouching into a battle stance. "You Legends are arrogant pieces of shit."

"What crass. Do you think you can challenge me with your strength?" Zapdos growled, lifting his feet off the downed Nuzleaf. "If you want to join your brother in death, come try me."

Zapdos' overwhelming arrogance and lack of concern for his brother drove Nuzleaf off the deep end. Before Shiftry could even attack, Razor Leaves were flying at the Electric Legendary, who swatted them away with his left wing before turning towards his attacker. The pressure the bird exuded was great, but Nuzleaf was beyond fear now. He rushed at Zapdos, his body enveloped in a faint red aura, calling on the move Frustration. Leaping into the air, he punched Zapdos with all his strength, who reared back, shrieking.

"Ignorant worms!" Zapdos growled, before letting loose a blast of electricity, slamming Nuzleaf with a bolt of lightning. "I'll punish you for daring to attack your superior!"

Even though he resisted electric type attacks, the raw power of the electricity flung Nuzleaf back, slamming him into a wall. Electricity begin to course through his body wildly, locking all limbs but his head in place. Paralysis was in effect, preventing him from moving, and the static electricity continued to course through his body. Shiftry was in the air now, as a storm of leaves began to envelop him. Once the leaves encircled him completely, he whipped up a strong gust of air, flinging sharp leaves at Zapdos at high speeds, who was slammed by hundreds of leaves, forcing him to topple back from the sheer attack. Shiftry landed, preparing for another attack.

"I don't know about other Legendaries. Hell, they probably have a lot better decency than you." Shiftry growled, his fans glowing light blue. "But if they share that same attitude and idea that they can do whatever they want and get away with it, then all of you have another thing coming. Say goodbye!"

Nuzleaf somersaulted into the air, spinning rapidly, whipping up a powerful twister. Zapdos recognized the attack as Hurricane, before sounding it's shrill cry. In response, it opened up it's wings quickly, echoing a sound wave into the air. Almost immediately, clouds formed up around the surrounding areas, and, to Nuzleaf's surprised, he felt water beginning to fall upon him.

 _Rain dance? But why...?_ Nuzleaf wondered, struggling in vain to move.  _That'll make Hurricane a guaranteed hit...!_

He wasn't wrong. Shiftry's hurricane caught the rain and supporting wings from the clouds, whipping into a more powerful twister and swirling around the room at higher speeds. Zapdos, however, had other plans. The Legendary Pokémon folded it's wings quickly, and planted it's feet into the ground, shrinking up and reducing it's size. The sheer wind power battered Zapdos from every direction, but he endured. Shiftry continued to whip up winds, sheer rage blinding him at the sight of Zapdos standing there, staring directly at him. If only he knew. If only he was able to understand.

"Do you now realize the futility of this struggle?" Zapdos questioned, barely raising it's voice above the howling winds. "Do you now understand how foolish you were, to think you could take on a Legendary...and  _win_?"

"Do you ever stop talking?!  **Die**!" Shiftry growled, still whipping up wings. Zapdos shook his head slightly. And now the battle was truly over.

Zapdos shrieked again, discharging every volt into it's body straight up into the sky, leaving it's once golden hairs now a dull yellow. Shiftry thought nothing of it, but he soon came to regret that decision, as the electricity streaked through the clouds, picking up every latent electron in the air before obeying Zapdos' orders and streaking through the winds, the clouds, and slamming Shiftry with every single volt that was within the area. Shiftry howled in intense pain, which reached into Nuzleaf's very soul, pains of a once proud warrior, one of the finest guardians of the Forest, reduce to this-a defeated embarrassed entity who had lost almost everything that meant anything to him-his Forest, one of his brother, and now, his pride. With no more flowing power source, the winds of the Hurricane dispersed, leaving Shiftry on the ground, defeated. Although it pained him to do so, the paralyzed Nuzleaf had no choice but to act defeated so he didn't wind up like his brother.

"...Hmph. The Jumpluff escaped. No matter." Zapdos growled, stepping towards Shiftry, the Legendary's golden fleece slowly regaining it's previous shine. "You'll make quick the trophy, won't you? You'll return with me to Mt. Thunder. You won't die-yet."

Zapdos gripped Shiftry in his talons, squawking as he unfolded his wings. Calling down a burst of lightning which lit up the room, Zapdos flew out of the Chasm hole with Shiftry quickly, masked by the sparks of electricity. Nuzleaf groaned, still unable to move, the paralysis leaving no quarter. It was then that he noticed Jumpluff emerging from behind the rocks, rushing over to Nuzleaf on her tiny feet. The repeated booms of thunder had left Nuzleaf slightly deaf, so Jumpluff's cries were lost to the Wily Pokémon. All that he truly cared about was regaining his strength-the strength to take vengeance on Zapdos-and to punish all Legendaries for their crimes. How could Mew-how could Arceus himself allow such arrogance, such misused power, the power to destroy life, easily. And as Nuzleaf drifted into unconsciousness, he discovered that he was not alone in these negative thoughts-no, he was never alone, was he? It was always there, nagging at him. Waiting to contact to him, to speak to him. And now it had it's chance.

_**UnDeR mE, aLl LeGeNdS sHaLl pErIsH. tHiS i SwEaR. fOlLoW mE, aNd VeNgEaNcE sHaLl bE yOuRs.** _

* * *

**Sheer Mountain Range**

Nuzleaf gritted his teeth. He didn't mean for his memories to drag on for that long, but they refused to be silenced until they had finished. Nuzleaf shook his head, glancing down at the large city before him, the many multi-colored buildings that dotted the valley. Lively Town was just a few miles away. He had done it, reached his destination. Oh, he was so close.

"So, very, very close." the dreaded voice said. "Your prowess hasn't decreased at all, Nuzleaf. Getting through the Range alone is no easy feat."

"Y'all followed me?" Nuzleaf asked, turning to meet his pursuers. "Does he want me that badly, to send you after me?"

"Indeed he does." Hakkiah shrugged. "I don't see the purpose, but you have your uses, apparently. Do you want to come without a fight, or shall we take you by force?"

"Let's just put him under. He's like Tiznet, give him one chance, and out he goes." Huzziuh suggested, flicking his lights.

Tiznet avoided Nuzleaf's gaze, almost understanding. Nuzleaf shook his head, shrugging.

"Sorry, boys. I ain't goin' back without a fight." Nuzleaf replied, flatly. "Don't take it personally-but it's a Dark type against three Psychic-types. Y'all have bad odds here."

"That's...unfortunate." Hakkiah sighed. "You know, his promise all those years ago-it hasn't weaved, it hasn't changed. You know this deep down, don't you?"

Nuzleaf was silent, but before he realized it, the Beheyeem had already encircled him via teleport. They flickered their lights ominously.

"You're such a fool, Nuzleaf." Hakkiah muttered, almost in a possessed-like fashion. " **DiD yOu rEaLlY tHiNk YoU cOuLd eScApE mY gRaSp?** "

Nuzleaf was unable to react in time. And he fell. Fell into that endless darkness, the darkness within his heart-within all hearts. And within that sea of darkness, that sea of nothingness, that Void which enveloped him...

_He was lost._


	19. A Mind Restrained

**Serene Village**

The Restraint Pokémon stood in the silent darkness, which only yielded to the small flames that licked the air from the two candles that rested atop a table in her room. She stared at nothing in particular, mentally preparing herself, with the moon's light beaming in on her through the window. She exhaled, and, after closing her eyes slowly and kneeling on the ground, spoke quietly to herself.

"I'm not crazy." Espurr said to herself. "I'm not insane."

 _You are crazy._ Her mind protested, refusing to submit to her.  _You are insane._

"No. What is my name...? Yes, my name is Espurr. I was born in Sahra Town, the spiritual center of the known world for Psychic-types." Espurr reported, recalling her origins. "My mother and father were powerful psychics, with an affinity for telepathy. Aside from predicting fortunes, they used their telepathy to protect the Village and capture criminals. Yes, that's right."

_You recite your early history to me. You believe that will redeem you? Make you innocent, resolve you of your crimes? Do you believe your parents to be saints? They used their telepathy incorrectly. They intruded into many minds, some with deep secrets. Until finally, by fate, they intruded into_ _the wrong Pokémon's mind. One who knew of them, who knew how to recognize their power. They faltered, blundered. And they deserved to die._ _You are no different. Do you believe you could use telepathy on others without a care in the world? Your mind has never been yours after you discovered your ability with it, has it?_

"I will use telepathy to avenge them..." Espurr explained sternly. "I will use it to find their murderer..."

 _Lay waste to this Village. Destroy everyone in it. They are evil, your telepathy has revealed it to you, has it not?_  Her mind ordered coldly. The _murderer of your parents is in this Village, there is little doubt. Why suffer this place any longer? Destroy it, and everyone in it. Take your vengeance now and depart!_

"No, I can't..." Espurr began, her thoughts dwelling on him.

 _He does not return your feelings. His actions do not mirror yours-perhaps they will never mirror another's_ _._  Y _our heart renders you weak, and delusional. So search your mind, your intelligence, and you shall know this to be true. Take vengeance on him for failing to recognize you, and this Village for it's evil. Destroy it!_

"No..." Espurr muttered, her eyes opening. "Enough!"

The candle flames went out, extinguished by the loss in Espurr's concentration. She winced, but it was too late, what little she had given up of her mind to her supposed sub-conscious had been latched onto, and wasn't departing without a few choice words.

_You are pathetic. You think you'll be able to control your telepathy, to avoid your parent's fate?_ _You shall die the same way they have, unless you destroy this Village-take your revenge now. Use your powers, your right! Destroy everyone...including the Turtle!_

"No!" Espurr replied, angrily. "No...!"

_**TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE!** _

" **NO!** " Espurr shouted, rising to her feet.

Her shouts must have been louder than she thought, or would have liked, as immediately the lights from his neighbor, the closest house to hers, turned on. Espurr grew quiet as she listened in to the voices of Budew and Roserade.

"Mom, what was that?" Budew questioned. "I heard something!"

"It's nothing, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Roserade said confidently. "Let's turn out the lights."

Espurr knew better than to believe the words that came out of a Pokémon's mouth over the words that streaked across a Pokémon's mind. However, even if she would have liked to cease telepathy with the minds of others-whether by habit, by the fact that she sub-consciously truly wanted to read the minds of others, or by the fact that she was unable to control her raw talent and power with telepathy, she read Roserade's mind, which revealed itself to her easily.

_That creepy girl that lives nearby...just my luck to be cursed with her company. She stares at my child all day long with those nightmarish eyes, must she haunt us at night as well?_

Growing used to the constant disapproval of her company by the other Villagers, Espurr sighed. She wandered towards her bed that was routinely made up as soon as she awoke in the morning. She lied in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Although it was difficult, what with the cold and harsh statements delivered to her by her sub-conscious, along with the painful memories she recalled, Espurr drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Serene Village, Morning**

_I hate Wednesday. There's always a problem on Wednesdays..._

_Another day of selling my beautiful wares!_

_Ugh, the morning shift. How dreadful. And it's been so hot lately._

_HAW-KRAH! HAW-KRAH! HAWLUCHA'S BACK, BABY! BETTER THAN EVER!_

Espurr awoke similar to how she usually wakes up-with multiple thoughts racing through her head, thoughts that never belong to her. It's how she knew morning had arrived. Espurr sat up, holding her head, doing her best to drive the foreign thoughts out of her head, but they had already left their mark. Espurr recognized the first thought as Lombre's, the second as Kecleon's, the third as Roserade's, and the fourth as none other than Hawlucha's, who, unfortunately, always had something stupid, loud, and obnoxious on his mind. Espurr managed to rouse herself, heading into the other room. She had the usual breakfast-Colbur berries to boost her resistance to the dreaded Dark-Type. One could never be too careful. Espurr moved to depart the house, before she felt her foot brush against something. Glancing down, she was confused to see the purple sphere from the long dismantled machine she received long ago. With a sigh, she placed the sphere onto the table, and departed her house, walking the path towards the plaza.

"I'll be early, as usual." Espurr noted as she walked into the plaza.

_I think I see Espurr._

"Goomy." Espurr said, turning to the Dragon type, who was accompanied by Deerling.

Deerling glanced at the sky for a bit, before setting her eyes on Espurr. She flashed a warm smile at Espurr, who returned it with a smile of her own, albeit with less enthusiasm.

"Heading to school, Espurr?" Goomy asked, cheerfully. "We thought we could get there before you today, but I guess you're an early riser."

_It's really weird how she manages to get up so early every day..._

"I guess I am." Espurr sighed, ignoring Goomy's thoughts. "But, I suppose you can't blame today. This is the last day before summer vacation."

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot about that." Deerling chimed in, her ears flicking. "I thought it was further away, really. It's been a real drag lately, what with the heat."

Espurr nodded. The unnatural heat waves had been plaguing the Village for a week now, catching everyone off-guard. Nobody in the village was expecting the temperature to rise until later on in the month. Espurr always had preferred the cold. Snow had always excited the Restraint Pokémon, but no snow could fall during summer, never mind the unnatural heat that was occurring now.

"Yes, but at least we can get through the heat without having to worry about school." Espurr replied softly. "I imagine the teachers are happy to end the school year themselves."

Deerling nodded, saying nothing, but smiling. A telltale sign she was thinking something-of course, but her thoughts didn't come to Espurr. Even if the Restraint Pokémon wanted to read them, they never revealed themselves to her. Regardless, a girl's privacy is important, she understands and respects that-but it was in her nature to be a tad curious.

"Well, we should head to school, huh?" Goomy piped up, smiling. "I want to get this day over with myself."

"Oh, I agree." Deerling said, following Goomy out of the plaza. "Are you coming, Espurr?"

Espurr nodded in response, following the two Pokémon to school. The walk was pleasant, with Espurr hanging back a bit, mulling things over. Deerling and Goomy said their good mornings to Simipour at the gate before entering the classroom.

"Good morning, Principal." Espurr said flatly.

"A good morning to you too, Espurr." Simipour replied, smiling.

Espurr took her seat, hoping to rest before school officially began. Unfortunately for her, Pancham and Shelmet had also decided to come to school early, making a beeline straight for Deerling and Goomy. The two Pokémon sighed, as if they've been trained to do so as a response to Pancham and Shelmet's presence.

"By Arceus, if it's the Ghost rumors again..." Deerling muttered. "I swear I'll kick you both."

"Don't give them ideas..." Goomy added, shuddering.

"You bet your hooves it's the Ghost rumors again." Shelmet said flatly. "Except they're not rumors, they're the truth."

"That's right-truth about the Barrow." Pancham added, trying to sound spooky. "And, we're going to prove that there's Ghosts in the Barrow."

"Oh, save it, guys." Deerling sighed, shaking her head. "The Barrow's locked. There's no way you can-"

"We're here..." came a familiar groan. Espurr sighed, having already read their thoughts.

Charmander and Squirtle walked into the classroom, albeit slowly. Although they've mostly healed, they were still covered in bruises here and there. Deerling and Goomy, eager to get away from Pancham and Shelmet, walked over to the two starters.

"What happened to you two?" Goomy asked, curious.

"You look like you got roughed up pretty bad." Deerling said flatly. "What happened?"

"Salamence. A Salamence happened." Charmander groaned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. It, uh, got us pretty good." Squirtle added, sighing.

"Why did you fight a Salamence?" Deerling asked, confused.

"Ask Charmander, it's his fault." Squirtle replied, turning towards Charmander.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Charmander said, turning towards Squirtle. "You're the one who wanted to fight it!"

"Well, you didn't say no." Squirtle replied, smirking. "You just wanted to impress-"

"Huh?  _What_? Why are you whispering?!" Charmander interrupted, speaking loudly. "You need to speak up!"

"I  _ **said**_ -"Squirtle began, talking over Charmander.

"Alright, already! Geez, I'm almost sorry I asked." Deerling exclaimed, sighing. "At least you're both safe. How'd you manage to get away?"

"We didn't get away, we beat it!" Charmander replied proudly. "You see, I was able to get the upper hand and-"

"The Axew who came with us beat it using a blast seed." Squirtle said flatly, much to Charmander's dismay.

"Don't say it like that!" Charmander exclaimed, putting his hands up.

Deerling and Goomy stifled a laugh, as Charmander rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. Espurr sighed, glancing away from the crowd. The bell finally began to sound, directing the students to their seats. The day proceeded as usual, largely uneventful. Nothing that was said was new information to Espurr, who pretended to pay attention as usual. And yes, the thoughts of the students weaved in and out of her mind. Largely unexciting thoughts, nevertheless. At the end of the final period of the school year, Farfetch'd announced the beginning of summer vacation, and, with a nod, heading up the stairs to the Nurse's office. Immediately after, the classroom began to buzz with excitement.

"Finally...Summer vacation at last." Deerling reported, smiling. "Too bad it's not going to get any colder."

"Yeah, the heat has been unusual." Goomy added, sighing. "But we'll survive."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Squirtle asked gleefully. "Let's go to the plaza!"

"Slow down, Squirtle!" Charmander called, as Squirtle dashed off. "I can't run as fast today!"

Goomy and Deerling followed the two starters to the village. Espurr got up, sighing, eager to head home. Perhaps she wouldn't bother heading to the cafe today.

"Hey, Espurr." Pancham called suddenly, stopping Espurr in her tracks. "Come here, I need to talk to you."

"...Is this about the Barrow?" Espurr sighed, reading his thoughts. "I thought we discussed this already-"

"Well, if you read my mind fully you'd probably know it's about that ol' legend  _about_  the Barrow." Pancham interrupted, shaking his head. "Don't act like you don't know where I'm going with this either."

Espurr eyed Pancham suspiciously. Indeed, there was an old legend surrounding the Barrow-as most places like it usually have folklore surrounding it. But it was just that-a folk lore, an extremely unbelievable one at that.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where you're going with this." Espurr replied flatly. "What does the legend that the Barrow connects directly to the spirit world have to do with me?"

"That's not  _all_ the legend says, though." Pancham explained, sighing. "You can communicate with the Ghosts too, can't you?"

Espurr stared at Pancham for a moment, before nodding slowly. She tried in vain to pick up on his thoughts, but Pancham had begun to shield his mind, much to Espurr's surprise. Fighting types are usually easy to exploit psychic abilities over, but Pancham was the first one to completely block Espurr out, an ability he had never displayed beforehand.

 _Have I underestimate him? What is he planning..._  Espurr thought to herself, a careful and skeptical eye on Pancham.

As if in a complete role reversal, as if Pancham read  _her_ mind, Pancham smirked, shrugging.

"Y'know, I think if you head over there, you could speak to  _someone_  important." Pancham suggested, beginning to walk past Espurr. "We'll be at the Barrow tonight."

Espurr glared at Pancham silently. Knowing his job was done, Pancham walked off, with Shelmet in tow. Shelmet gave a quick glance at Espurr before hurriedly following Pancham down the path. Espurr sighed, standing in silence, almost paralyzed by the subtle mention of her parents.

 _The bastard's got me all figured out..._ Espurr thought to herself angrily.  _I'm not sure what's he's planning, but...maybe there's a slight chance. There's always more to Ghosts than what meets the eye._

With a heavy sigh, Espurr began to walk home, her evening plans decided for her.

* * *

**Ancient Barrow**

The moon shined it's light on the Barrow, the two Pokémon staring at the locked entrance leading deeper inside. Pancham tapped his foot impatiently, as Shelmet sighed, turning to the Playful Pokémon.

"Are we really doing this?" Shelmet asked, confused. "Not sure if I want my soul to be ripped out anytime soon."

"Yeah, we're doing this." Pancham replied flatly, staring at the Barrow doors. "There's nothing special inside, and we're going to prove it. The Barrow's just a fairy tale. Not sure why everyone gets so afraid of it."

"There's a reason why it hasn't been opened for a hundred years, Pancham." Shelmet replied angrily. "It's seriously creepy down there. How are we even going to open the doors?"

"I'm curious to that as well, Pancham." Espurr announced, walking towards the two. "How do you plan to get into the Barrow?"

Shelmet jumped at Espurr's sudden arrival. Pancham sighed, shrugging.

"Already prepared for that. Stole the key from Magnezone." Pancham explained, revealing an old rusted key. "Let's open this thing, then."

Espurr eyed Pancham closely as he placed the key in the lock. Pancham turned the key, resulting in a resounding click as the lock on the door opened. Pancham ripped the lock off, tossing it into the lake, turning to the others, a smirk on his face. Espurr felt a cold wind blowing from under the door as the lock was tossed into the lake.

_K-Kssst...Ksst..._

Espurr perked up at the odd sound, akin to the sound of something being scraped along a stone floor. The others had noticed it too, glancing around.

"Did you...hear that?" Shelmet finally asked, worried.

Pancham and Shelmet nodded in assurance. Again, the sound came. Louder, this time. Espurr conclude that it had to be coming from beyond the Barrow doors. What was it, however, was to be determined.

 _Your fate shall become death, my dear._ a rasp voice said.

Espurr glanced around, before settling on Pancham and Shelmet. Pancham hadn't noticed the voice, which could only mean that Espurr and Shelmet were the only ones who could hear it. Shelmet glanced at Espurr, confirming her suspicion, before the rasp voice began.

_Death. Your fate shall become death...Woe to you both, a curse on your families...We have waited years for our revenge..._

_Who are you?_ Espurr demanded.  _What are you on about?_

_We are vengeance. We are doom! YoUr FaTe...iT iS dEaTh!_

The Barrow doors suddenly swung open, revealing several blue tongues of fire floating in perpetual darkness, suspended by nothing by the powers of the Pokémon that stood before them. Before anyone could react to the new threat, the tongues of fire were already on the move. The flames scorched Pancham, who let out a frightened shriek as he was knocked out. Espurr saw the fire dance over Pancham, before it flew towards her. They were fast, too fast. With no other option, Espurr flung herself to the ground, rolling to her side.

"Hey! HEY! Where are you taking me?!" Shelmet exclaimed, frightened. "Let go!"

"Shelmet!" Espurr managed to exclaim. The flames were already upon her, and she felt her consciousness slipping. Try as she might to fight it, the fire refused to relent, forcing her to close her eyes.

_And upon you we shall take the ultimate revenge. Your mother and father...you shall join them in eternal agony..._

_**You should have listened to me, Espurr...** _

...

And everything went black.


	20. Spiritiual Reckoning

**Village School**

The night was still young, with the moon hanging in the dark sky enshrouded by the dark clouds, allowing no moonlight to shine down. Within the school, the glorious Vice Principal Watchog was completing his rounds of the school grounds. With a sigh, he exited the building, grumbling to himself silently. Farfetch'd had exited his area of the school as well, and the two nodded at each other, their rounds completed. Farfetch'd descended the stairs, startling Audino, and releasing a hearty laugh as she huffed angrily.

 _This task is really beneath me..._  Watchog thought angrily.  _The Principal and her superstitions, always believing in the most ridiculous things. The rumor that Ghosts like to emerge out of the Barrow during this time of year is simply preposterous. So long as the Ghosts stay out of my house here, I don't care if they rough up the classroom a bit. Why, I'd welcome it. It's summer vacation!_

"Vice Principal. Lost in your thoughts again?" Audino asked curiously. "You  _have_ finished your rounds, have you?"

"Bah. Of course I have." Watchog replied proudly. "You should be worrying about your pretty white fur there yourself, Ms. Audino. You don't want to let the  _Ghosts_ get you."

Farfetch'd chuckled. Audino shook her head, shrugging.

"Unfortunately, Vice Principal, I'm not worried about Ghosts." Audino explained, gesturing her arms as if she was presenting herself. "We Normal-types have little to fear about them, do we not? Of course, Vice Principal, perhaps the Ghosts won't attempt at scaring you. You're a bit too dense for that."

"Hah! Dense! Watchog, I think she's got you there!" Farfetch'd chimed in, smirking. "Y'know, maybe the Ghosts will just skip you entirely! Nevertheless, if a Ghost does come, you can always hide behind us while we deal with it, Vice Principal. Such is our job description, no?"

"Aye, it's the first thing I saw in my contract when I applied!" Audino added, a warm smile on her face. "Written in bold: "Protect Watchog" and then some! Hah!"

"Yuck it up, why don't you? I'm heading to the plaza." Watchog announced angrily. "Perhaps Kangaskhan is still open. That's, of course, saying she wouldn't open for me, the Vice Principal."

"Sure she wouldn't." Farfetch'd added, a snide remark. "Regardless, Watchog has the right idea. Shall we head to the Plaza?"

"Let's." Audino replied. The three Pokémon began to head towards the School gate, and ultimately, towards the village, when a eerie sound began to reveal itself to them, a sound that was like a rock being scraped along a stone surface.

_Ksst...Ksst..._

"What was that?" Watchog asked, glancing around. "I swore I heard something. Am I going mad?"

"No, I heard it too." Audino assured, tense. "It's nearby, definitely."

The three teachers glanced around for the source of the sound, but the darkness, for some reason, had grown ever thicker. The area was enshrouded in a way that made it difficult for the teachers to even see the school gate, in spite of the fact that it was directly above them. Again the sound came, louder, yet still lacking a source. And suddenly, out of the darkness, there stood a lone figure. It was difficult to tell what it was, but it was small, with pointed ears. And it was not alone. Several blue tongues of fire rested in the air above it, before they moved in to protect the figure's face from the teachers.

_Ksst...I've waited a long time for this...my undying lust for vengeance...I shall show you rage built over years of torment!_

"Wh-What?! Who are you...?!" Farfetch'd demanded, but his demands fell on deaf ears. "What are you-!"

The Wild Duck Pokémon would have demanded more, if not for the fire's intervention. They whizzed through the air, slamming into the Duck's beak, scorching it, and then spreading like wild fire over his body, the intense burns leaving black marks all over his brown fur. Finding it hard to breath from the fire, Farfetch'd soon found himself unconscious. Audino shrieked, before more tongues of fire whizzed over and did the same to her. Watchog growled, flying at the figure enshrouded in darkness, the blue tongues of fire enclosing in on him. Watchog's teeth found their mark-or did they? Watchog straightened himself, spitting out the fabric his teeth had scraped off what should have been the attacker's body. Watchog, confused and distracted, did not notice the fire closing in on him. With a howl of pain, the fires rapidly spread over his body, scorching him and silencing him. With no other options, Watchog did the only thing he could, as the painful, burning fire spread across his body at an alarming rate.

**GYAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Serene Village**

The sunlight streamed in on Charmander's face, but he didn't mind. In fact, he liked the warmth, not that the cold would particularly bother him right now. Regardless of the nagging voice in his head, ordering him to wake up, he was out like a log, and now that there was no school to worry about, he made it an effort to sleep in, defying this nagging voice in his head, and enjoying every moment of it. Unfortunately for the Lizard, the voice didn't go away, in fact, it got stronger, begging, pleading with him to wake up. What a nuisance! Was it Nuzleaf? That's the only Pokémon it could be.

"Mugh...five more minutes..." Charmander muttered, much to the voice's dismay. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Wake up already! I've never seen anybody who sleeps in this late!" the voice replied loudly. "Wake up!"

Charmander groaned, opening his eyes, only to see the familiar blue Turtle standing over him. Getting an old and unusual sense of deja vu, Charmander sighed at the sight of Squirtle.

"What are you doing, Squirtle?" Charmander asked, sitting up, still sleepy. "I just wanted to sleep in today..."

"Ugh, don't tell me you're going to start getting lazy over the Summer." Squirtle replied, sighing. "We still have Society work to do, even over the Summer. Because the work of a Expedition Society member is never done!"

Charmander groaned at Squirtle's proud pose, and fell back onto his bed, yawning. He would have closed his eyes if not for the sudden, unpleasant sting of cold water. Pins and needles couldn't begin to describe the feeling Charmander was experiencing, it felt more like he was being burned, if that makes any sense. Charmander leaped up, the water dripping down his body.

"G-Gah! What was that for?!" Charmander demanded angrily. "That's worst than when Nuzleaf dropped water on me!"

"Are you up now? Geez." Squirtle asked, turning towards the exit. "Come on, I wouldn't have bothered you if this wasn't important."

Charmander dried himself off, before following Squirtle out of the house. He broke into a jog to catch up with the Tiny Turtle, and when he was close enough, he matched his pace with Squirtle's.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Charmander asked, confused. "If we're going to fight another Salamence, I'm going back home."

"...It's worse than a Salamence." Squirtle replied, serious. "Much worse."

The serious tone and expression of Squirtle forced Charmander to mull it over. What ever was going on, he doubted he was going to like it. Not at all. Charmander and Squirtle entered the plaza, where a huge crowd had gathered. Squirtle lead Charmander over to where Goomy, Deerling, and Pancham had assembled. Deerling and Goomy greeted Charmander quietly, but Pancham didn't seem to notice their arrival until Deerling pointed it out. The Playful Pokémon, however, was not quite himself, he was disturbed, as if he had witnessed something terrible.

"What's going on?" Charmander finally questioned, whispering. "What's with the gloomy faces?"

Deerling, Squirtle, and Goomy glanced at each other, before Deerling shook her head, sighing.

"Espurr, Shelmet, Watchog, Audino, Farfetch'd..." Deerling muttered quietly, hesitating with every word to acknowledge the fact. "They've vanished. They disappeared without a trace last night, and nobody has seen them since."

"Wait, what?! Really?!" Charmander asked, dumbfounded. "How do five Pokémon just vanish in the middle of the night?"

"Ghosts!" a voice cried out, as if to answer Charmander. "It was obviously Ghosts! That's the only explanation for why they not only vanished, but the Barrow's lock's removal!"

It was one of the village adults, whose words sparked murmurs in the crowd. Magnezone flashed his magnets rapidly.

"Those are just coincidences!" Magnezone replied, angrily. "There is no proof that Ghosts are at work here!"

"Then show us the evidence that points to the contrary!" Lombre replied furiously. "Who abducted them in the night?!"

"Lombre, boy, hush! Ghosts have no business with the Pokémon of Serene Village." Carracosta explained confidently. "There is clearly another reason for their disappearance."

"Lombre has za point however." Hippopotas chimed in, concerned. "Zere is no clues as to where or whom abducted ze victims. It iz entirely possible dat dere iz Ghostz among our happy village."

"See?  _See_? There's Ghosts in the Village!" Lombre shouted. "Ghosts!"

The crowd broke into a mess of excited chatter, with one side adamant that Ghosts are plaguing Serene Village, with another side dismissing it as a ridiculous and improbable idea. Deerling stared at the sight, sighing.

"This is chaos..." Deerling muttered quietly. "Nobody knows what's going on..."

"Do you really think it's Ghosts...?" Goomy asked, quietly. "I mean..."

Charmander glanced at Squirtle, who was shivering at the multiple mentions of Ghosts.

"...Ghosts or not, we should find Espurr and the others." Charmander said, confidently. "Let's not dwell on that, let's just focus on saving them."

"Where do we even begin?" Deerling asked, tilting her head. "I'm all for saving them, but there's no clue as to where they are! We can't just-"

"They're inside the Barrow." Pancham muttered quietly.

"What?" Charmander asked, confused. "They're in the Barrow?"

"...That's right." Pancham assured, sighing. "They're in the Barrow."

"Wh-Pancham, how do you know this?" Deerling asked, turning to the Fighting-type. "And why is it just coming up  _now_?"

"...It'll be better if I explained on the hill." Pancham replied, hesitant. "I don't want to talk about it in front of the adults."

Without waiting for a response, Pancham trudged past the others, heading up towards the Hill with the big tree. Charmander and Deerling shot each other an confused look.

"...What's gotten into him?" Squirtle asked, quietly. "I'm almost disappointed. No insults, rude comments, nothing."

"Whatever it is, if he knows where the others are, we should hear him out." Deerling replied, her ears flicking. "I'm not sure if he's lying or not, though."

"We can decide later." Goomy added, sighing. "We should go."

There was an unanimous agreement, and the four Pokémon headed out of the plaza, still loud from the arguments of the adults.

* * *

**Hill with the Big Tree**

Everyone gathered in front of Pancham, whose chewed on leaf moved slightly in the wind's breeze. It was noon time, and the sun bathed the hill in it's harsh rays. Pancham nodded confidently to himself, turning towards the assembled group.

"Regardless of whether or not you believe me," Pancham began, crossing his arms. "I'm telling the truth when I know that Shelmet and the others are in the Barrow. I saw Shelmet and Espurr get dragged down into the Barrow."

"By who?" Deerling asked, confused. "And why didn't they take you?"

"That's just  _it_ -it's not a who...it's a what." Pancham replied, sighing. "The only reasonable explanation for what happened is Ghosts. Plain and simple."

"G-Great...I was afraid you'd say that." Squirtle muttered quietly.

Pancham pointed a finger directly at Charmander's fire, before shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, there's little doubt about it. Shelmet, Espurr, and I went down to the Barrow last night." Pancham explained, gesturing towards the Barrow which the Hill overlooked. "After we opened the Barrow, there was some weird scraping noise, and suddenly, the doors opened on their own. And I saw those...blue flames. Arceus, they were eerie as Hell, and before any of us could react, they just...moved. They were all of a sudden on top of us, and they dragged Shelmet and Espurr into the Barrow. I...heard them screaming for help as I lost unconscious. I bet the same thing happened to the teachers too. It's obvious we're dealing with Ghosts here."

"Sounds troubling..." Deerling finally said, closing her eyes.

"It is. So listen-I want to save Shelmet. And I guess Espurr." Pancham sighed, shaking his head. "You want to save them and the teachers too, don't you? Well, we need to work together for that."

"B-But! Going into the Barrow would be...well, it would be suicide! We'd be right in the Ghosts' territory!" Goomy protested. "Besides, the adults would never let us in there!"

"Not to mention, it's suspicious how you haven't told anyone else." Charmander added, his arms crossed. "Don't you think this is important information to share with the adults?"

"Suspicious? Don't tell me you think this is a prank or something." Pancham replied, narrowing his eyes. "This is-"

Pancham stopped himself, staring straight into Charmander's eyes and understanding. An overwhelming sense of Deja Vu washed over him as he realized this exact situation was all to similar to a previous one. A complete role reversal, one could call it, and Pancham hated it. He gritted his teeth, as the two Pokémon stared at each other, locked in fierce yet silent combat.

"We  _both_ know what you're trying to start, Charmander." Pancham announced, annoyed, whilst getting in Charmander's face. "Just spit it out already, we all know you're still mad over that Meadow crap."

"I'm just asking for a reason for us to believe you. But since you nice enough to bring up the Meadow, yeah, this is pretty similar to it, isn't it?" Charmander explained, returning the annoyed tone. "I'm all for saving the others, but we can't be wandering into dangerous places because somebody asked us too. Don't want to follow anyone  _delusional_ into a deathtrap."

"Charmander!" Deerling called, beginning to realize what was going on. "That's-!"

"I believe him." Squirtle interrupted in a confident tone, causing heads to turn, compelling the Tiny Turtle to repeat himself. "Yeah, I believe him."

"What?" Charmander and Pancham said in unison, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, I mean...this  _does_ remind me of the Nectar Meadow situation. Back then, I gave Charmander my trust, and it paid off, huh? In more ways than one, really." Squirtle explained, glancing at Charmander. "So, I'm willing to trust Pancham, just like I did with Charmander. Especially if the others are in danger. It's not like I can't understand his desire to save Shelmet either. I'd probably do the same thing if it was...er, well, you get the picture"

 _Squirtle..._  Charmander thought to himself.

The four Pokémon glanced at each other for a moment, before Pancham backed away from Charmander.

"Squirtle's right." Deerling finally said, breaking the short silence. "Squirtle's definitely right. We have more than enough reasons to trust Pancham and go down into the Barrow. The others deserve saving, they're out teachers and our classmates. And, I think Goomy and I owe it to Charmander to trust in Pancham, believe it or not. We weren't able to trust him before when someone was in danger, but I think now's our chance to try and make up for that."

"Yeah...I don't want that whole thing with Budew to happen again, at least not without helping." Goomy added, confidently. "I'm in! I'll definitely help!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Goomy!" Squirtle said, cheerfully. "It's settled then! We'll go-"

"Hold it, Squirtle. I didn't hear everyone agree to heading into the Barrow." Deerling interrupted, glancing at Charmander. "Isn't that right, Charmander?"

"...Yeah, I'm coming." Charmander replied, crossing his arms. "If Squirtle trusts him, I trust him."

"Fine. If we're all in agreement, then, we'll need to go into the Barrow when the adults are asleep." Pancham explained. "We all should meet at the Barrow's entrance around midnight. This will require you sneaking out of your houses, of course, so you'll have to plan for that."

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll see you all at midnight." Deerling replied, nodding. "Goomy, I can come to your house early, and we can go to the Barrow together."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Goomy said, relieved at Deerling's offer. "I hate walking around the Village at night..."

"Just stay close to me, Goomy." Deerling replied, smiling at Goomy. She turned to the others. "We all should get some rest before night. I'll see you then, alright?"

"Alright. I'll head home as well, then." Pancham explained, nodding at Charmander and Squirtle, and following Deerling towards the Village.

"Yeah! See you later!" Squirtle called, excited. "Oh, I can't wait! Walking around the Village at night is amazingly fun!"

"Well, color me surprised, Squirtle." Charmander said, tilting his head. "I thought you'd be against going the Barrow. Y'know, there might be tons of Ghosts in there or something."

Squirtle paused, processing Charmander's statement. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon promptly fell on his back, his previous excitement replaced with intense fear. Charmander glanced down at Squirtle, sighing.

"Oh, great...You didn't think about that at all when you made that speech, huh?" Charmander sighed, sitting on the ground. "Don't tell me you're regretting this already."

"G-Ghosts...You should have stopped me!" Squirtle managed to say.

"Well,  _I_ didn't know you were going to say all that!" Charmander replied. "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Squirtle, remember your immense fear of Ghosts, buddy!'"

"Gah! Look, Charmander, let's just not go!" Squirtle whimpered. "We'll tell them we came down with something!"

"What?! What about the others?" Charmander asked, tilting his head. "Like it or not, we have to go help rescue them. You'll just have to stay close to me in the Barrow, if you're that scared."

"Fine..." Squirtle muttered. Charmander got up, satisfied. "Hey, uh, can you help me up, though?"

Charmander glanced at Squirtle struggling to get up, and nodded, reached down and grabbing his hand, then pulling him up. The slight change of wind compelled Charmander to glance at the sky for a moment, ignoring Squirtle's words of gratitude. The familiar sensation began to make itself known to Charmander, an odd sense of tension.

"Charmander?" Squirtle asked, managing to grab Charmander's attention. "What's wrong? You're spacing out."

"Oh, it's nothing." Charmander replied confidently. "Just the wind."

"Alright. Well, I guess I should go..mentally prepare myself for this." Squirtle muttered, sighing. "Uh...instead of heading straight to the Barrow, can you wait for me at your house, Charmander? I, uh, don't want to walk there alone."

"Huh? Sure, no problem." Charmander replied, nodding. "You're really that scared now?"

"Well, it  _is_ Ghosts! I told you before, I just can't stand Ghosts!" Squirtle explained, worried. "There's just  _something_ about them. So, yeah, I am scared. Promise me we'll stick close together tonight, alright?"

"Alright, I promise." Charmander replied, nodding. "Just don't pass out on me or something when we get there."

"I'll try." Squirtle said, smiling. "I'll see you later, Charmander."

Charmander watched Squirtle head down the hill to the village. Charmander glanced at the sky again, the odd sensation still present within him.

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._ Charmander announced to himself.

* * *

**Serene Village**

Charmander headed home, deciding to get some sleep. He'd need it for tonight, after all. The afternoon sun beamed it's rays on Nuzleaf's House. Charmander entered the house, and was surprised to see none other than Nuzleaf inside. Nuzleaf turned, a warm smile forming on his face upon seeing Charmander.

"Well! I was wonderin' when you'd show up." Nuzleaf said, beaming. "Come over here, little sprout, it's been some time."

"It sure has! Where have you been?" Charmander asked, excited. "You had me worried, you know!"

"Aw, shoot, I didn't mean to scare ya or anything." Nuzleaf replied, crossing his arms. "I reckon I just had to take care of something. But it ain't important, so don't worry too much about it."

"Alright. I'm just glad you're back." Charmander said, nodding. "I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Alright. Although...it's a bit early, isn't it?" Nuzleaf asked, curious. "Why are you back home so soon?"

"No...real reason." Charmander replied, pausing to think of a response. "I just, uh, got tired today. I think I feel like taking a nap."

"Alright. I'll wake you up for dinner later, then." Nuzleaf said, turning back to what he was doing. "I think we'll have Chesto berries today."

"Sounds like a plan." Charmander replied, nodding. "I'll be up later, then."

"Right. Have a nice nap, little sprout." Nuzleaf said, not glancing up.

Charmander walked into his room, who had enjoying the pleasant surprise of Nuzleaf's return. Of course, the fact that he was back wouldn't make sneaking out tonight as simple as walking out the door now.

"Looks like I'm using the window  _again_." Charmander muttered, glancing up at the broken window.

Charmander sat in his bed, and after a few minutes, proceeded to lay down and fall asleep. As promised, later on in the day, Nuzleaf woke him up and shared a dinner of Chesto berries with the Lizard Pokémon, who quickly found himself up for the rest of the day, much to his dismay. Although it felt longer than it really was to Charmander, midnight eventually came, and, after making sure Nuzleaf was asleep, he climbed out the window quickly, walking along the side of the house until he came out in front of it.

Charmander glanced around, scratching his head.

"He didn't really chicken out, did he?" Charmander wondered aloud. "Honestly, it won't be  _that_  bad."

"Ugh...what do you mean, it  _won't be that bad_?" Squirtle whimpered, emerging from the side of Nuzleaf's house. "This is the worst idea ever."

"Were you hiding?" Charmander wondered, crossing his arms. "It's going to be fine in there! We go in, explore a little, and if we don't find the others we leave."

"And if we run into any Ghosts?" Squirtle asked, not convinced. "How are we going to handle that?"

"Are Ghosts fireproof?" Charmander questioned.

"No, I never heard of one being fireproof..." Squirtle replied, mulling it over.

"Then I burn them, Simple!" Charmander announced, confidently. "There's nothing to worry about!"

"Ugh. I hope so..." Squirtle sighed, following Charmander towards the Barrow. "But I don't know if you can just... _burn_  Ghosts."

"Well, you're about to find out." Charmander replied, a bit too eagerly. "Come on, we're here."

Charmander and Squirtle approached the other students that had gathered in front of the Barrow. Deerling was relieved at the sight of them, turning to Pancham with a smirk on her face. Pancham sighed, shrugging.

"Well, it looks like we're all here." Deerling announced proudky. "Here it is: The Ancient Barrow."

Charmander glanced up at the Ancient Barrow. Dead, eerie oak branches covered the small hill that made the entrance to the Barrow, which was blocked by large steel doors, doors that have stood there for years. Long since rusted over, the doors were locked open in place, as if inviting foolish adventurers in to the horrors that awaited inside. The cold wind from within the Barrow blew out past the doors, it's ghastly touch enveloping the students present.

"Well, who's ready for some rescuing?" Pancham said, staring at the Barrow. "Can't waste any time, can we?"

"We can't just march in there without organizing ourselves. The Barrow's a Mystery Dungeon, they love to form around natural caves." Deerling replied, sighing. "Charmander should take the lead for obvious reasons. He's the one with the fire."

"Fair enough." Charmander said, crossing his arms. "Squirtle needs to stick by me, though."

"That's fine." Deerling assured, turning to Goomy. "Goomy will stick with me, as well. I'll hold the bag...which leaves Pancham..."

"I'll bring up the rear, then." Pancham announced, pointing triumphantly at himself. "Just don't hold me back, alright?"

"Hold  _you_ back?" Charmander scoffed, tilting his head. "Aren't you a Fighting-type? How are you going to handle those Ghosts if they just ignore your attacks?"

"I have a few tricks to deal with Ghosts." Pancham replied, shrugging. "Don't think I'm all about Fighting moves."

"Uh, just to put it out there..." Squirtle muttered, shuddering. "If we see a G-Ghost, let's just go in the opposite direction."

"Squirtle, there's a good chance we'll have to fight a Ghost in there." Deerling mentioned, concerned. "If we're going to save the others, we'll have to subdue whoever-or whatever-took them."

"Y-Yeah...I was afraid you'd say that." Squirtle whimpered. "But I guess I'll just have to muster up the courage."

"I'm scared too, Squirtle, but even I know we have to do this." Goomy replied confidently. "Audino was always so kind...and Farfetch'd was the best teacher I could ask for. Shelmet may not be perfect, but he's still our classmate. And Espurr wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing for us. I'd bet she'd even enjoy it, honestly. She really does like creepy places."

"What about Watchog?" Pancham questioned. "You didn't mention him at all."

"...Uh, he's funny?" Goomy replied, hesitating to think of a better response. "I-I mean..."

"We know what you mean." Charmander said with a laugh. "Let's just get in and out."

The other students spoke their agreements in unison, and Charmander lead them all into the Barrow, past the large, rusted, steel doors, and into the dark, cold wind that blew from within. The wind obscured their vision for a brief moment, until finally, they were inside the Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

**Ancient Barrow B1F**

The Barrow was eerily quiet, with the occasional dripping of water into small puddles the only sounds that were made known to the group of students. The Dungeon's wall were composed of light gray bricks, which directly contrasted with the dark yellow stone floor, dotted with numerous dead flowers and clumps of grass that Charmander's feet walked on. Each step was taken with caution, as the dark, foreboding, and eerie atmosphere the Barrow gave off required no verbal acknowledgement. Charmander didn't need to glance back to know Squirtle was close behind, the Tiny Turtle quietly humming songs to himself to keep from completely losing it.

"Is it always going to be this cramped?" Goomy complained. "I hate these corridors."

"Just tough it out." Pancham replied confidently. "It'll even out soon."

Eventually, the corridor did lead into a small room, with four diverging paths. As the group entered the room, glancing around, Charmander scratched his head in both frustration and confusion, staring at the paths with contempt.

"This is a first." Deerling muttered quietly. "We'll have to inspect them all. Give me a hand over here, will you, Pancham?"

"Fine. What do I need to do?" Pancham asked, following Deerling towards the left side of the room. "Just look down it?"

Charmander sighed, glancing at Squirtle, who was spacing out a bit. Tapping him to get his attention, Charmander lead him towards a path on the right side of the room, inspecting the path that lead further into the Dungeon. Charmander waved his flame around a bit, trying to get some light.

"Do you see anything?" Squirtle asked, glancing around occasionally. "I can't really see all that far."

"No, I don't see anything..." Charmander muttered. "Maybe it's a dead en-"

Charmander stopped himself upon seeing a small white flame appear down the path. It flickered softly, floating lightly, it's glow and color extremely pleasing to the eye. Almost too pleasing.

"What is it, Charmander?" Squirtle asked, peering down into the path. "I don't see anything. Where are you going?"

Charmander ignored Squirtle's questions. He was focused on the small flame that seemed to dance in the air. And then it began to get closer, and closer. Rather, Charmander himself was moving towards it, as if his feet moved on their own. But he couldn't care about that, how could he? The fire was so alluring, so warming, so inviting. As he got closer, Charmander realized the fire had formed two other tongues of that same fire, and once Charmander was directly upon them, it had split again into six. Emerging into a small room, Charmander was greeted by the six tongues of fire, which quickly enclosed the Lizard in a circle.

_What's this, hm? Oh, a Fire-type! How lovely..._

_Kekeke...Fire-types are a rarity down here. When was the last time we've seen a Fire-type?_

_Oh, so long, very long ago...must have been...a millennia!_

**_This is telepathy, isn't it?_** Charmander thought.  _ **It's similar to..**_

_Oh, you catch on quick! So very smart!_

_Yes, yes! Were you attracted by our white fire, my friend?_

_Oh, yes, they glow very brightly. Of course...they're dwarfed in comparison to yours._

**_My fire? The one on my tail? It's a decent size, but it's not as fancy as any...white flames._ **

_Hoho! Not the fire on your tail, my friend. But your inner fire...we can see it, see how it glows so very brightly.._

_It's quite large, I must say. But it requires a bit more air, wouldn't you think? You should let it out more often...let it burn everything._

_**Burn...everything?**_ Charmander questioned, confused. By now, the white flames had completely enclosed Charmander, a situation of which he was incapable of noticing. He was being disconnected slowly from the world around you, his mind being keep focused on the voices within his head that complimented him. The voices of his friends that called for him were but unknown murmurs to him now.

_Correct...burn everything in sight. That's what Fire-types were truly created for, right? To burn..._

_Burn. Burn...Burn! Burn!_

**_That's...I mean, maybe I..._ **

_That's all you truly want to do. Burn your enemies, correct? You...want them destroyed. So why fight it? Burn...everything! You feel it, whenever you let your fire out, don't you?_

_The sheer pleasure of it...let your fire loose. Ignite all in flames._

**_No, I can't. I have to.._ **

_Little Charmander, just submit...and BURN EVERYTHING!_

Charmander wanted to scream no, but there was no sound. Nothing, just silence. By now, the white flames had revealed their true forms, three Gastly, and three Shuppet, who were enjoying their feast on Charmander's mind. Charmander felt himself stumble back, mentally exhausted and weak. Everything was blurry, he could just make out the shapes of his allies fighting the Ghosts off.

"Hey. Hey! Are you alright?" Squirtle's voice called. "You don't look good at all!"

Charmander ignored Squirtle's voice, trying in vain to process the blurry scene that was occurring in front of him. Alongside a severe headache, Charmander wasn't exactly in fighting condition-at least in a condition not to be a hazard to his friends, that is.

 _Burn._ Although the Ghosts were currently too occupied with the others to really begin their torment on Charmander, they had already left their mark on him. Their voices echoed within his head, rebounding within the confines of his mind. And something clicked. He didn't care who he turned his fire on, he just wanted the voices to stop. And so, he chose to obey, to burn. And he let loose his flames. The blurry scene was immediately lit up, an orange-red glow enveloping the area, with streaks of fire blazing throughout the scene. There were howls, hisses, and a ear-piercing shriek. The fires blazed for a few moments, leaving the crackling of flames the last sounds Charmander heard before he blacked out.

* * *

**Ancient Barrow Rest Area**

"Gah, that's bitter. One's enough, thank you."

"Eat it. You're trying to get better, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. Give that Rawst Berry to someone else, alright?"

"Nobody here was burned as badly as you. Is the bag okay?"

"The bag's  _fine._ I'm more concerned about Charmander."

"He's coming to, Deerling. Look."

Charmander stirred a bit, before managing to open his eyes, albeit slowly. Blinking thrice was enough to get the view in clear picture, and he was staring straight up at Squirtle, who smiled warmly. Deerling emerged into the view as well, holding hear head up, so the top of it could not be seen by Charmander. She breathed a sigh of relief. Charmander sat up, glancing around. There was no real corridors in sight, except for one leading backwards and forwards. They both lead to and from a circular shaped room, lit by numerous candles. Charmander recognized it as a Rest Area, similar to the ones in Nectar Meadow and the Drilbur Coal Mine.

"Ugh, what happened?" Charmander muttered, holding his head. "I've got the worst headache."

"The Ghosts got to you." Squirtle replied sternly. "We managed to get to you before they could do anything bad, but you..."

Squirtle stopped himself, glancing over at Deerling and Goomy, who avoided Charmander's gaze. Charmander got to his feet, shakily, trying to figure out the problem.

"But I what?" Charmander questioned, confused. "I can barely remember..."

"I'll tell you what you did, it's quite simple, really." Pancham replied, crossing his arms. "You used Flame burst and almost killed us all. You got the Ghosts, sure, but you burned some of my fur off. Of course, that's nothing what happened to Deerling."

Charmander glanced over at Deerling, who tried in vain to hide the burnt yellow flower on her head from him. The flower had been darkened by the ashes of the previous fire, and was missing about two petals, maybe three. She smiled weakly, but it did nothing to dismiss the fact that she was a bit disturbed over the whole incident.

"I-I did...that?" Charmander muttered, in disbelief, searching for something to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!"

"It's fine. It's fine, Charmander." Deerling assured, glancing towards the exit. "The Ghosts are getting to us all."

"Yeah. It's annoying, but if it wasn't for Squirtle's humming and singing, I think I'd be going insane myself." Pancham added, chewing on a leaf. "At least his song helps me come back to reality quickly enough. Props for that."

"Y-Yeah, try not to tell the others about it, alright?" Squirtle replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm only singing because of how creepy this place is..."

"Do you mind if we all rested here for a few more moments?" Goomy piped up, sighing. "I don't think I'm quite ready to go back in the Dungeon."

The others nodded silently in unison. Charmander sat on the ground, out of pure exhaustion and disbelief. He stared at his claws for a moment, wondering how harsh the fire he made was. The scene played out in his head, which only served to exaggerate the severity of what really happened and to make Charmander feel even more guilty. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and facing Squirtle.

"Squirtle...how long was I out?" Charmander asked quietly. "How deep are we in the Dungeon?"

"You were out cold for a long time. We had to drag you by the tail and use your fire that way." Squirtle replied, recalling past events. "You kept muttering 'No' to yourself, too. We managed to make it to the seventh floor without you, so it's good that you woke up now."

"Did the Ghosts get you too?" Charmander questioned. "I didn't mean to pass out and abandon you for that long..."

"Well, like Deerling said, they got to us all." Squirtle sighed, a frown on his face. "Deerling got hit by a Psychic attack, and screamed for minutes. She doesn't want to talk about what she saw...Goomy ran into a Ghost's attack, and he was out cold for a floor."

Charmander gritted his teeth as Squirtle recounted the group's struggles just to make it to the rest area. The Ghosts had forced the others to suffer for seven floors, all the while dragging his supposed limp body throughout the Dungeon. It made him mad, knowing he was the first to be wiped out, knowing that some of them suffered on account of him. He hated being useless, being dead weight, being helpless. Charmander got to his feet, glancing at the exit, the quiet, yet still present, echoes of the Ghosts that tormented him before still floating within his mind. He was ready to burn something, whatever got in his way had best be prepared for a bombardment of fire.

"Are you all ready?" Charmander called out, taking a step towards the exit. "We're going to save the others, right now."

"...Fine. I'm ready." Pancham sighed, getting to his feet. "Let's go."

The others nodded at each other in unison, stirring themselves. Charmander lead everyone to the stairs down the path leading out of the Rest Area, and up the familiar stone stairs.

* * *

**Ancient Barrow Pit**

The perpetually darkness that enshrouded the room only gave way to the orange light emitted by Charmander's flame tail-and his fire attacks. Blasting an Gastly angrily out of the air, he followed the path until he entered another room that expanded into a large spherical shape. The darkness revealed nothing, with only a foreboding and tension-filled atmosphere making itself known to everyone.

"We've come pretty far." Squirtle suggested, glancing around. "You think the others are on this floor?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try calling them." Goomy added, taking a breath. "Espurr! Mr. Farfetch'd!"

"Ms. Audino! Can you hear us?!" Deerling called, listening for a response. "Vice Principal!"

"Shelmet! Come out, already, mates!" Pancham shouted angrily. "We're here for you guys!"

_Ksst...Ksst...They can't hear you._

Everyone froze, glancing around for the sound of the raspy voice, accompanied by the sound of what appears to be a stone scraping along the floor. Charmander shot a few embers into the room, hoping to see something, but nothing made it's presence known, except for the quiet dripping of water, coupled with the raspy voice's quiet cackling.

"Who's there? Come out!" Charmander ordered, sternly. "None of us here are in the mood for games!"

_Neither are We...Kssst...For years We sought our Vengeance. Stand not in the way of it, lest you suffer the other's fates!_

_Ksst...Ksst...their souls shall be sentenced to eternal damnation in the world that exists below...Do you wish to join them?_

"What have they done to you?!" Deerling demanded angrily. "What could they have possibly done to make you swear vengeance on them?"

_Ksst...Their families have wronged us. Their ancestors cannot be harmed physically, but knowing that their descendants suffer eternally within the world that exists below will trouble them greatly. They shall squirm for eternity in agony. Ksst...but fools like you could never understand our pain. We see no further reason to continue our conversation with you. Depart now, or suffer eternal pain._

"Not gonna happen, mates." Pancham replied, shaking his head. "We want the others back, now."

_You wish to die, then? Foolish of you to toss your lives away, but very well. We shall grant you the reunion with your allies that you seek. In the world that exists below, eternal torment!_

Immediately, the circular room lit up, tongues of blue fire floating within the air, connected to nothing at all. The darkness quickly retreated from the bright flames that lit up the room with the proper colors, regardless of their blow glow. Charmander's eyes adjust quickly, and he was staring at a small path across from the group, that lead a little further up to a decently-sized purple portal with swirling white lines, with wisps of energy flowing out of it on rare occasions. Before the path stood a single stone, quite larger than the other stones in the Dungeon. Two sharp crack ran down the stone, and, combined with the small circular indents in the stone, formed what appeared to be a face. The cracks pulsed purple eerily.

"What is that?" Goomy asked, quietly. "It's odd..."

"I don't know." Deerling replied silently. "Keep on guard, everyone."

_This is a similar aura...yes, of course, how could I be so careless? HaLvAr, what an surprise. Ksst...it appears We'll be knocking out two birds with one stone, then. Are We not correct, Mimikyu?_

_Halvar again...Just like Gabite. Who is he...?_ Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Charmander suddenly realized that a doll was next to the odd rock, a grayish doll whose head was seemingly teared from the body, knocked to the ground. The doll wasn't there before, however, and it left Charmander confused as to it's sudden appearance.

_Ksst...Ksst. Correct, correct. Ah, it's been so long since I've taken someone who resisted down...I hope my..."talents" haven't diminished._

_Ah, but we can't horde all the fun. Come out, ye who seek vengeance!_

And, as suddenly as the doll appeared, there stood four stumps directly in front of the odd stone and the doll. The stumps were hollowed out, with two branches protruding on their sides. Two small leaves extended out of the branches on both sides.

"Not good..." Squirtle muttered, worried. "Not good at all..."

_Ksst...We shall show you...you, who seek your allies, the vengeance built over years of torment! KSST!_

And suddenly, the odd stone flashed a purple light, and a spherical vortex of purple coloration burst out of the stone. The vortex immediately started to swirl clockwise rapidly, with green orbs forming within the vortex, and then following the swirl, matching it's speed with their own. Green eyes emerged, coupled with swirls for pupils, in the middle of the vortex, completing the sinister Pokémon known as Spiritomb. The doll that was previously lifeless, stirred a bit, and it's head immediately propped up, revealing a face that appeared to be drawn on with permanent marker. A squiggly line for a mouth, along with light orange cheeks, and eyes that were creepy in the fact of how they looked like a two-year old drew them on, masking the demon behind the face that inhabited the doll. The four hollow stumps floated into the air, and black spectral bodies emerged from within, with the stump's hollow eye slits gaining red pupils. There was no doubt that the Ghosts were hostile, and the group crouched into their battle stances, preparing for the inevitable showdown.

"Yuck...Creepy..." Squirtle murmured, disgusted. "They're so weird looking!"

"They're threatening to send us to what sounds like  _Hell_  and that's what you're creeped out by?" Deerling asked, confused.

"Yeah, I know  _that_!" Squirtle replied quickly. "But I would rather be sent to Hell by something that doesn't look like a-"

"Focus! They're coming!" Pancham interrupted angrily. "Look alive!"

The Ghosts had charged up several spheres of black and purple energy, which sparked with black static. And they quickly fired them at the group, with the spheres of energy making crackling noises as they whizzed through the air at the party.

* * *

**Boss 03: Spiritomb and Mimikyu**

The party dodged in their own unique way, as the Shadow Balls bombarded the ground, kicking up dust in the process. The distinct sounds of attacks being fired off quickly filled the room, resulting in utter chaos. A loud crackle was heard as an attack hit a Phantump, which flew into Charmander's view. Charmander moved to fire off an fire attack, but stopped himself, realizing that he needed to use his fire carefully in such a battle, for fear of hurting his allies instead of aiding them. Charmander then ran after the Phantump as it arced towards the ground, and as it came close to the floor, Charmander slashed at it with his claws that were enveloped with a turquoise aura. One Dragon claw to grip it out of the sky, slamming it on the ground, and another to finish it off...with an extra dose of ember for added measure, to appease the pleas in his head.

"Incoming!" Pancham's voice called, compelling Charmander to turn around, spotting Pancham in the air. He spun in midair once, tossing the Phantump he held by the stump at the ground at impressive speed. Charmander moved out of the way, watching the Phantump slam into the ground, bite marks all over it's face. Pancham landed, dusting his hands off, a job well done.

"That makes two down." Pancham announced triumphantly. "Better hurry up, Charmander, don't want to miss out on this."

"I'm right behind you." Charmander replied, smirking.

Meanwhile, Squirtle and Deerling had their own problems to deal with. They were back to back, being attacked by the remaining two Phantumps. Deerling fired an Energy Ball that collide with her Phantump's Shadow Ball, while Squirtle tried in vain to blast his Phantump with spirals of water.

"Hold still, already!" Squirtle ordered, frustrated, really not trying his best to hit the Phantump. "It's so unnatural..!"

"You're going to have to be more accurate than that!" Deerling called, charging towards the Phantump. She pretend to tackle, which the Phantump moved to the left as expected.

"Got you!" Deerling reported triumphantly, as she whirred around, her hooves surrounded in a dark aura. She slammed them into the Phantump, knocking it away. Squirtle tucked into his shell as the attacking Phantump slammed into him with it's glowing light green branches. It was painful, but the shell managed to mitigate most of the damage. However, the Phantump formed another Shadow Ball, that crackled, alerting Squirtle of it's presence. From within his shell, Squirtle watched how the sphere of energy spun, spiraling clockwise just like the Spiritomb he saw earlier.

 _It's worth a try..._ Squirtle thought to himself, getting an idea.

The Phantump fired it's Shadow Ball, flinging Squirtle into the air, who promptly emerged out of his shell, landing on his back. The Phantump positioned itself for another attack, to which Squirtle pointed his hands at, spitting water into the air. Forming a cup with his hands, the water following the shape, forming itself into a battle of water that slowly grew to a decent size. It held it's shape, spinning clockwise as Squirtle had visualized, although it was unstable, with water periodically splashing out. A few more spits of water, and it had grown to a large size. By now, the Phantump's Shadow Ball was flying through the air towards Squirtle. Bringing the sphere of water to his side, he forcefully pushed towards the Phantump, ejecting the Water Pulse at the Shadow Ball. It's large size, and unstable power easily burst through the Shadow Ball, slamming into the Phantump, ejecting the water from within the shape of the sphere, resulting in a wave of water crashing into the Phantump, bringing it down in a waterfall-like fashion.

"Yeah! I did it! I got him!" Squirtle cheered, before realizing he was on his back. "...Deerling! Someone! Help me up, here!"

"Oh, for the love of Arceus..." Deerling complained, lifting Squirtle onto his feet. Suddenly, her ears flickered, as the Mimikyu from earlier finally made itself known. Enraged at the defeat of it's lackeys, it extended an sinister black claw, completed with a purple aura. The pure hate it had had manifested itself as an purple, broken aura around the Mimikyu.

"Don't worry, we saved some for you too." Deerling assured, confidently, firing an Energy Ball at the Mimikyu.

The Mimikyu, however, didn't dodge. It simply took the hit, with the attack slamming into his head, breaking the seams of the doll and causing it to fall backwards. The small black dots on the Mimikyu's body flashed, and it cackled evilly.

_Poor child...your attacks barely hurt! However, I take the destruction of my...work a bit personally. I'll make sure the last thing you see is my claws!_

Four swords materialized out of thin air around the Mimikyu, and they quickly parried and danced with each other, before vanishing, with the Mimikyu's aura gaining a red tint as it's attack rises. After the red tint faded, the Mimikyu leaped into the air, two claws extended as it flew through the air. Preparing for the painful attack, Squirtle was surprised when it didn't come. In fact, quite the opposite happened, the Mimikyu screeched in pain as purple fire blazed across it's body from Goomy's Dragon breath.

"Looks like I found you just in time!" Goomy said, smiling warmly. "Let's take care of the Mimikyu quickly!"

The Mimikyu squirmed, glaring with contempt at it's adversaries, who were quickly surrounding it. Deciding to attack the weakest link in the circle, Mimikyu, showing impressive agility, leaped over Goomy, landing behind him softly. Mimikyu extended it's claw, too fast for Goomy to dodge. Goomy closed his eyes, shivering as he awaited the attack. But again, it didn't come. Rather, the Mimikyu was shuddering, it's claw barely remaining in the physical plane. On closer inspection, the Mimikyu's entire backside had been ignited, with the smell of burnt leather rising up from it. With a final groan, the Mimikyu collapsed, it's doll sinking to the ground as whatever inhabited it fainted.

"Charmander...!" Goomy announced, cheerfully.

Pancham walked up beside Charmander, the group finally reunited after being separated by the chaos of battle. With no real attacks being fired off, the group was able to see clearly, glancing around for their final enemy: the Spiritomb. The Spiritomb was floating near the path leading to the portal in the back, and when it realized it had been noticed, it quickly fled down the path, with the group promptly chasing it. In the back lied it's captors, surrounding in a purple energy field, with green orbs coursing through it. They were bound, unable to move.

"Shelmet!" Pancham called out.

_Ksst...Ksst! You've defeated the others, but you'll find I'm an tougher opponent than them!_

"Come on, then!" Charmander taunted, smirking. "It's five against one, here!"

_Ksst...Ksst! **Ksst!**_

The Spiritomb's vortex swirled faster than usual, and a purple wind immediately blew out from behind it, enveloping the entire party within the malicious gust, forcing them to shield themselves. Deerling fought back, firing an Energy Ball through the gust, slamming into the Spiritomb, stopping the wind. Pancham took the opportunity to rush at Spiritomb, his left fist glowing black. Using Payback, Pancham performed an uppercut, knocking Spiritomb into the air. Charmander, Goomy, and Squirtle fired their attacks at Spiritomb, bombarding it with fire, water, and draconic energy. After releasing Spiritomb from the attacks, it fell to the ground, it's vortex slowed down immensely, incredibly weakened.

_Ksst...We...All 500 of us...We will not like this next part, will we?_

"Not at all." the group said in unison.

And, in a brilliant display of several types of Pokemon attacks, with Pancham throwing multiple punches infused with darkness rapidly from behind Spiritomb. who was simultaneously being bombarded by the powers of fire, water, grass, and dragon. The echoes of the voices in his head chanted Charmander on, compelling him to put everything he had into his next burst of fire, which erupted into a stream of fire from his mouth that he was able to hold for as long as he required. Curious as to just how much fire he contained inside him, he was happy to oblige with burning something, these Ghosts deserved it, didn't they? Yes, he enjoyed this a lot. After a few moments of fun, the attacks were called off, with Spiritomb's vortex barely spinning at all, as steam rose from his body from the combined fire and water.

* * *

_K...s...st...Kss..t? De...fe...ated?_

"Too fast for your liking?" Pancham sneered, placing another leaf in his mouth. "You didn't have much of a chance, y'know."

"Release the others, Spiritomb." Deerling pleaded, her ears flicking. "That's all we want."

_Ksst...But our Vengeance...Bah! Grah...Fine!_

The purple energy surrounding the captured Villagers dissipated, releasing them from their bounds. The students ran over to them to check for any severe wounds. Charmander observed the scene, relieved that the battle was over. Crossing his arms, a slight ringing was heard within his ear, and he turned back towards the place where Spiritomb laid, who had retreated into it's keystone. The Keystone turned silently, facing Charmander, the ringing in his ears getting louder.

_You've caught quite a nasty bug there...Ksst...it'll only bring pain in the future. It'll grow like a tumor until it forces you to destroy yourself..._

**_What? Get out of my head._ **

_Oh, but I can't. After all...you...you are a problem. For Him._

**_Him? You don't make any sense._ **

_Hehe...Sense? Ksst. Perhaps not, not now. But you'll learn. You'll learn soon enough...for now...you should rest._

Charmander attempted to protest, but the ringing in his ear drowned his own thoughts out, the sound now getting extremely loud, and annoying. Charmander felt his consciousness slipping away. He tried to call out, but there was no sound, he felt disconnected from the world, similar to before. And the echoes came back in full force, ordering him to burn once again, their short appeasement wearing off. And then, everything went black, save for the white orb encased inside branches in the shape of a diamond.

_I'Ve wAiTeD a LoNg tImE fOr A cHaNcE tO mEeT yOu oNcE mOrE._


End file.
